Gata salvaje
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Cuando Kenji Tsukino muere, deja en su testamento su empresa dividida entre su hija Serena y su socio Darien. Ellos nunca se habían visto antes, pero Darien tiene una opinión pésima de la hija de su amigo. Pero todo cambia cuando se conocen, y Darien, soltero empedernido, hace todo lo que puede y más por llevarse al altar a la hija de su amigo.
1. Argumento

**¡Hola a todas! He vuelto por fin a Madrid y os traigo una nueva historia, mientras preparo más encargos. No os preocupeis que no me olvido de los libros de vampiros y magos que tanto os gustan, estoy trabajando en ello. Tampoco he olvidado los demás encargos, pero paciencia chicas, que los hospitales madrileños estamos en pie de guerra contra los políticos que nos quieren vender, así que estaré bastante liada defendiendo mi puesto de trabajo y el de mis queridas compañeras y amigas.  
**

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela Gata Salvaje de Rebeca ****Brandewyne**. Contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos para todas. Mil gracias por leerme.  


**Argumento:**

**La misión de Darien Chiba era mantenerse soltero. Pero la salvaje Serena Tsukino, que había heredado la mitad de su negocio, se interponía en su camino. Darien no tenía la menor intención de hacer que su bella nueva socia se sintiera bienvenida. Pero cuando ella exigió que le diera una oportunidad, el instinto de Darien le dijo que tenía una mano ganadora... ¿o sería una mano matrimonial? ¿Hasta dónde esperaría su nueva socia que él llegara? Posiblemente hasta recorrer el pasillo de la iglesia.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo Uno**

**Darien Chiba era un Fuera de La Ley.**

_Ell cowboy Wiichiitta, Arkansas_

Siempre había sido un fuera de la ley y sospechaba que siempre lo sería, estaba cortado por el mismo patrón que Waylon Jennigs y Willie Nelson, y todos aquellos cuyos héroes siempre habían sido los cowboys y que habían nacido con un siglo de retraso para Deadwoood, Dodge City y Tombstone. ¡Demonios! Darien había llegado demasiado tarde para La Franja del Cimarrón, cuando el juego de los hombres era el petróleo en vez de las cartas y los fuera de la ley eran prospectores libres y podías apostar a que el oro negro brotaría a chorros de la dorada y ondulante pradera. Sí, aquéllos sí que había sido buenos tiempos y Darien, muy a su pesar, se los había perdido. El único bronco que montaba era un Ford, lo más cerca que había estado de un duelo bajo el sol había sido una gresca de sábado por la noche en algún tugurio de camorristas. Para colmo, en aquellos momentos, el negocio del petróleo no florecía, sino que había reventado. Sin embargo, la verdad era que en su corazón seguía siendo un fuera de ley, puro y simple.

Sin embargo, el que fuera un espíritu del siglo diecinueve no resultó perjudicial para su bienestar. Al contrario, esta característica le había sido útil en tiempos difíciles. Porque, con las ganancias conseguidas en una borrascosa noche de póquer que parecía sacada de una película del oeste, junto con su socio, Kenji Tsukino, habían fundado la Jota Tuerta Oil & Gas Company. Después se las arreglaron para mantenerse durante los años de vacas flacas mientras que muchos otros prospectores y petroleros se hundían. Pero, aunque la apuesta inicial de Darien había merecido la pena, ahora parecía que su suerte le había abandonado. Kenji había muerto inesperadamente de un ataque al corazón y el futuro de la empresa de la que eran dueños al cincuenta por ciento se encontraba en el aire debido a su testamento.

El abogado de Kenji, Richard Hollis, se había negado a hablar de su contenido hasta que el único pariente vivo, su hija, fuera informada de su muerte, ante lo que Darien no había querido insistir. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que Kenji había legado sus acciones en la compañía a esa hija única, una esnob desagradecida que no sólo había dejado en manos de Darien los preparativos del funeral, sino que ni siquiera se había molestado en aparecer durante los servicios fúnebres.

Al contrario, nada más recibir la noticia de la muerte de su padre, había mandado un telegrama a Hollis y a Darien notificándoles de que se encontraba fuera del país y que se pondría en contacto con ellos en cuanto llegara. No era culpa suya estar en el extranjero cuando Kenji había muerto, por supuesto. Pero Darien no podía librarse de la sospecha de que a la señorita Serena Tsukino le importaba dos pepinos lo que pudiera ocurrirle a su padre, uno de los mejores hombres que él había conocido. Y, como consecuencia, tampoco creía que tuviera el menor interés en la compañía petrolífera. Pensaba que lo más probable sería que ella quisiera vender la parte de su padre lo antes posible y lo malo era que no estaba seguro de poder conseguir en aquellos momentos la liquidez suficiente como para comprársela. Aquello le dejaba unas cuantas alternativas poco halagüeñas, podía tratar de vender sus propias acciones, podía perder su dinero y su tiempo intentando encontrar un nuevo socio, podía resignarse a tragar con el accionista con quien ella negociara y también podía tratar de convencerla para disolver la compañía y liquidar los efectivos.

Sus labios se curvaron en una mueca amarga cuando consideró las opciones que se le ofrecían. ¡Maldición! No iba a perder sin luchar todo lo que Kenji y él se habían esforzado tanto por conseguir. No se habían abierto camino con uñas y dientes a través del lodo sólo para perderlo por una agria señoritinga del Este. Darien no lograba imaginar por qué Kenji siempre había sido un blando de corazón en lo que a su hija se refería. Ni siquiera se había dignado a visitar a su padre en Wichita, aunque él sí había viajado varias veces a Nueva York para verla. Siempre volvía alabándola hasta que Darien se cansaba de fruncir el ceño y mostraba su molestia y desinterés dejándole cortado a mitad de una frase. Kenji siempre sacudía la cabeza y se defendía diciendo que, al no tener una hija, no podía entenderlo. Era vergonzoso que padre e hija hubieran estado separados tantos años, pero no era algo que pudiera achacársele a Serena. No era culpa suya. Su madre, Ikuko Silver, la ex-esposa de Kenji, le había llenado la cabeza a la niña de amargura y resentimiento contra su padre y le había dejado claro a ambos que su presencia no era bienvenida en la mansión Silver, donde se había refugiado nada más divorciarse.

—Tendría que haber luchado más por no perder el contacto con Serena desde el principio —repetía Kenji siempre— Pero entonces yo era un don nadie que no llegaba a fin de mes, mientras que los Silver tenían dinero y posición social. Naturalmente, contrataron los mejores abogados para asegurarse de despojarme de cualquier derecho que pudiera tener sobre la niña. ¿Qué podía hacer yo, que sólo fui un episodio, un desliz en plena rebelión juvenil de Ikuko? Yo trabajaba en las tierras de su padre cuando nos fugamos. Por supuesto, su viejo me despidió por haber seducido a su inocente pequeña. No importaba que ella no fuera inocente ni pequeña, ni tampoco que fuera ella la que se hubiera arrojado descaradamente en mis brazos jurando que no le importaban las consecuencias, una mentira de la que no tardó en arrepentirse al comprender lo que significaba ser pobre. No, no tuve la menor posibilidad frente a su padre y sus abogados, y yo lo sabía. De modo que me fui sin mirar atrás hasta que Serena fue lo bastante mayor como para tomar sus propias decisiones. Serena no tiene la culpa._ En lo profundo de su corazón, Darien presentía la verdad de aquellas declaraciones. Sin embargo, jamás había sentido la menor inclinación de perdonar la indiferencia de la señorita Tsukino hacia su padre. Ahora le reconcomía que, gracias al corazón blando de su socio, Serena estuviera en posición de destruir la Jota Tuerta.

Mascullando furioso, bajó de golpe las botas de la mesa de roble, giró en su sillón de cuero y se puso de pie. Sabía que con aquel mal humor no lograría hacer nada en la oficina. A pesar de que había llegado al amanecer, la superficie de la mesa seguía atestada de contratos sin firmar, cartas sin leer y mensajes sin respuesta. Desde el sillón a la papelera forrada de cuero, se extendía una larga cadena de papeles arrugados que no recordaba haber tirado. Consultó el reloj de pie que había heredado de su abuelo y se dio cuenta de que llevaba más de una hora mirando por la ventana, sin fijarse en los patos y los cisnes que flotaban lánguidos sobre el canal, aunque generalmente había sido una vista relajante. Tomó su stetson negro del perchero de latón, y abrió la puerta del despacho con tanta fuerza que su secretaria, la señorita Molly, se sobresaltó.

—Molly, cancela todas las citas que tenga para esta tarde. Me tomo libre el resto del día._ Darien se dio cuenta de lo agria que sonaba su voz pero se sabía incapaz de adoptar un tono más amable._ Por fortuna, Molly, era una señorita maternal que llevaba con ellos muchos años y estaba acostumbrada a su mal humor.

—Sí, Darien —dijo ella suavemente. Pero Darien ya le daba la espalda y ella no se tomó la molestia de anunciarle que, habiéndose dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo, ya que se había tomado la libertad de dejarle de aplazar sus citas. En calidad de secretaria personal, Molly estaba al tanto del menor detalle concerniente a la Jota Tuerta, de modo que sabía que, con el futuro de la compañía en juego, Darien tenía buenos motivos para estar de malas pulgas. Además, la muerte de su socio había sido un golpe muy duro. —De todas maneras, hace un día demasiado bueno como para estar encerrado —dijo ella compasivamente—. Te sentará bien darte una vuelta. Trabajas demasiado, Darien. Siempre trabajas demasiado._ Su única respuesta fue un resoplido sarcástico que dejó a Molly meneando la cabeza, apesadumbrada. «Debería casarse y tener hijos», pensó, y no por primera vez. Pero gato escaldado... y Esmeralda Black, la única mujer que Darien había amado, le había abandonado por un elegante y sofisticado financiero con una fortuna tan vieja como su apellido.

En el aparcamiento, Darien subió furiosamente a su coche. Cerró de un portazo y arrojó el stetson sobre el asiento. Puso la llave de contacto, encendió el motor e hizo que petardeara un par de veces antes de acelerar con un chirrido de neumáticos. Salió a la calle Woodlawn y se dirigió al Norte sin darse cuenta, hacia el campo abierto, como hacía siempre que necesitaba estar solo un rato. Su único pensamiento coherente era cuánto le gustaría disponer de diez minutos del valioso tiempo libre de Serena Tsukino, aquella bruja ladrona y sin corazón, para decirle claramente lo que pensaba de ella.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo Dos**

**La Chica de Ciudad.**

Cuando Serena Tsukino se despertó sobresaltada del sueño inquieto en el que había caído, se sintió mareada de agotamiento y falta de sueño, y desorientada por el entorno desconocido donde se encontraba. Tenía la mejilla apoyada contra el cristal caliente de la ventanilla y su primer pensamiento fue que había tenido un sueño extraño e incoherente en el que era una pionera, una mujer fronteriza y valiente del siglo anterior. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta y lo siguiente que pensó fue que, igual que la heroína de una novela de viajes en el tiempo, había sido raptada por unos desconocidos que le habían hecho retroceder al pasado. Porque lo que sus asombrados ojos veían era un pequeño grupo de antiguos edificios del siglo diecinueve, una ciudad del salvaje Oeste en la que Wyatt Earp se hubiera sentido como en casa.

«¡Dios mío! Ya me ha pasado. Al final se me ha ido la cabeza», pensó con una rara sensación de distanciamiento. «Me he vuelto majara, se me han fundido los plomos, estoy como una cabra...»

Era curioso, hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de cuántas expresiones había para decir que has perdido la cordura, el contacto con la realidad. Ahora se encontraba en el reino caótico de los lunáticos, de los trastornados. Pensó que eso era lo que le había sucedido porque frente a ella tenía una rejilla de metal oxidado que la separaba del conductor vestido de blanco que debía estar conduciéndola al manicomio. Incorporándose lentamente, se restregó los ojos enrojecidos por la fatiga y el llanto. Al menos tenía las manos libres y no le habían puesto una camisa de fuerza.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? Parece muy cansada, si no le importa que se lo diga. Debe haber hecho un viaje muy largo. Es curioso cómo podemos dar la vuelta al mundo y poner un hombre en la luna, pero nadie encuentra una cura para el agotamiento. Debería meterse en la cama. Pero me pidió que le enseñara un poco la ciudad._ El tono amable del conductor, un estudiante universitario vestido con una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros, adoptó una nota defensiva al final. En aquel momento, Serena recordó dónde estaba y por qué, y el dolor que durante los últimos días había amenazado con abrumarla se alzó como una ola gigantesca en su interior.

—Sí, es verdad —le dijo al taxista que la miraba preocupado por el retrovisor—. Nunca he estado en Wichita y quería dar una vuelta._ En cuanto acabó de hablar se maldijo a sí misma por idiota.

Quizá no se hubiera vuelto loca, pero estaba claro que no regía. En los últimos tiempos había estado sometida a una presión terrible y la muerte de su padre había sido el golpe final. Una de sus reglas de oro para la supervivencia era no decirle jamás a un taxista que acababa de llegar a la ciudad. Estaba segura de que él ya estaba pensando que era una ingenua a la que podía dar vueltas en círculo por la ciudad para elevar la cuenta del taxímetro. Estaba demasiado cansada como para protestar, como hubiera hecho normalmente, su larga experiencia con los taxistas de Nueva York hacía que los de otras ciudades le parecieran inofensivos.

—¿Están rodando una película aquí, un western? — preguntó ella con curiosidad, señalando los edificios que tanto la habían confundido y asombrado.

—¿Cómo? ¡Ah, no señorita! Esto es Cowtown, la vieja ciudad ganadera, la antigua Wichita. Entre otras cosas, ahí tiene la Munger House, la primera casa de dos pisos de la ciudad y también la primera cárcel. Wyatt Earp fue sheriff aquí, ya sabe —dijo el conductor haciendo que Serena sonriera al recordar lo que acababa de pensar. Animado por aquella sonrisa, el taxista continuó señalándole lugares de importancia mientras atravesaban la ciudad y el río. En realidad, era obvio que estaba haciendo la ruta más turística.

Pasaron junto al Mid-América All-Indian Center, un museo, y junto al jardín botánico. Como un auténtico guía turístico, su taxista era una fuente de información que no dejaba de manar aunque ella sólo le oía a medias. Respondía con educación, pero su mente se concentraba en ordenar sus pensamientos y prepararse para entrar en la vida que su padre había llevado en aquella ciudad, sintiéndose culpable y apenada por hacerlo después de su muerte. Qué terriblemente irónico era que hubiera planeado ir a verle justo ese verano sólo para enterarse unos cuantos días antes de que había pospuesto demasiado la visita.

Le había sido imposible estar presente en su funeral y ya no tenía motivos para estar allí. Hollis, el abogado, le había dicho que su presencia no era necesaria para cumplimentar los trámites. Él se hubiera encargado de que un corredor vendiera la casa, de que sus muebles se subastaran y de que los coches fueran vendidos. Si ella hubiera querido, Darien Chiba, el socio de su padre, se habría encargado de mandarle los efectos personales. Sin embargo, al volver de Europa, Serena había tomado en Nueva York el primer avión para Wichita, maldiciendo el gasto y sin importarle los eternos transbordos y las agotadoras demoras que había requerido el viaje. Todavía no sabía por qué había ido, excepto que tenía la vaga sensación de que era una deuda que tenía con su padre.

Por entonces, el taxi había salido del centro de la ciudad y el conductor le estaba explicando que el barrio donde había vivido su padre, Vickridge, se llamaba así en honor de un petrolero local, Jack A. Vickers, quien en los primeros días del auge del crudo había fundado la Vicker Petroleum Company. Muchos personajes y empresas famosas tenían su cuartel general allí. De repente, demasiado pronto para Serena, el taxi entró en un camino de acceso semicircular. Durante un momento, Serena se quedó sentada en el coche contemplando la gran mansión estilo Tudor y deseando que su madre estuviera allí para ver lo alto que había llegado «ese desarrapado inútil de Kenji Tsukino, tu padre». Un nudo le atenazó la garganta y las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos. Su corazón rebosó de amor y orgullo por Kenji.

«Muy bien, papá», pensó con la esperanza de que sus palabras silenciosas pudieran llegar de algún modo hasta él. «Muy bien hecho».

Tenía las llaves que le había mandado por correo el abogado por si decidía hacer el viaje a Wichita, junto con algunas recomendaciones que incluían cómo desactivar el sistema de alarma. Cuando el taxi se fue, abrió la enorme puerta de roble macizo. Después de teclear la secuencia en código que desconectaba la alarma, Serena metió su equipaje.

Nada más pisar el suelo de mármol del vestíbulo, supo que un profesional había decorado los interiores. Kenji Tsukino había sido un hombre sencillo, sincero y trabajador, de origen humilde. Al contrario que su madre, no sabía qué era un Rembrandt, un cristal tallado de Baccarat o un percal de Porthault. Cuando llegó a conocerle un poco, le pareció extrañamente simpático. En Nueva York, cada vez que pasaban junto a un vendedor callejero, tenía que tirar de él y reñirle de buen humor, explicándole que no vendían relojes Rolex a veinte dólares, sino que se trataba de falsificaciones baratas o el producto de algún robo.

—Pero Serena, la última vez que estuve aquí, le compré a uno de esos muchachos un paraguas condenadamente bueno — protestaba siempre él, los ojos resplandecientes de picardía.

—No es lo mismo, papá —respondía ella invariablemente, meneando la cabeza—. Vender paraguas decentes en Nueva York es un servicio público porque nunca encuentras un taxi cuando llueve.

Ahora, aquellos recuerdos de su padre la asaltaron, Serena no pudo evitar una sonrisa entre las lágrimas. Casi esperaba ver su figura alta, atractiva, de pelo oscuro, avanzando a su encuentro para darle un abrazo de oso, el de un hombre enorme con un corazón mayor aún. Pero la casa estaba vacía, despojada de su padre aunque no de su presencia. El olor de los cigarros que fumaba, de la colonia que llevaba, permanecía en las habitaciones que ella exploró una por una hasta llegar a la última. Aquella era la habitación de Serena y sólo de ella. Lo supo instintivamente al verla porque todo lo que le gustaba estaba allí, una antigua cama doselada que una vez había admirado en una tienda de antigüedades de Nueva York durante un frenesí de compras con su padre, un velador lleno de libros que Kenji jamás habría leído y compactos que jamás habría escuchado, un tocador con los frascos Victorianos de perfume que ella coleccionaba. El dormitorio estaba preparado para recibir a Serena con un cariño tan obvio, que su corazón se desgarró y no pudo contener los sollozos.

—¡Oh, papá! Lo siento, siento mucho haber perdido todos estos años. Nunca tendría que haber hecho caso de las patrañas que mamá contaba sobre ti. Hasta que no fui mayor, no me di cuenta de lo egoísta, acaparadora que es y de lo amargada que está. Y tampoco tendría que haberme dedicado tanto a mi trabajo, estaba demasiado ocupada ascendiendo puestos en la compañía para dedicar tiempo a mi familia y mis amigos. ¡Tendría que haber sacado tiempo a la fuerza! Debería haber venido cuando tú todavía vivías...

Lo peor fue la carta que encontró en el estudio de su padre, ya avanzada la tarde, cuando había empezado a ordenar los papeles de su escritorio. Era una misiva cariñosa y entusiástica dirigida a ella, en la que Kenji detallaba todo lo que había planeado que iban a hacer juntos aquel verano. Serena nunca había recibido la carta, por supuesto. El repentino ataque al corazón que había sufrido le había matado antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo si quiera de poner la dirección en un sobre.

Un poco antes, durante su incursión en la cocina, no había descubierto nada comestible en la gran cámara frigorífica. De modo que había tenido que conformarse con pedir una pizza que, para su frustración, era la única comida que entregaban a domicilio en toda Wichita. Y eso probablemente sólo porque los hermanos Carney, habían comenzado en un pequeño local de la zona un negocio que más tarde se conocería en el mundo entero con el nombre de Pizza Hut. Ahora, mientras leía las palabras de su padre, el bocado de salchichas y pimientos se le atragantó y el sabor de la pizza recién hecha se le antojó cartón en la boca. Tras doblar cuidadosamente la carta, apoyó la cabeza sobre el escritorio y lloró largo rato. Cuando se quedó sin lágrimas comprendió lo que la había impulsado a ir a Wichita. Quería hacer todas esas cosas qué su padre había planeado en la carta que no había llegado a enviar. Quería formar parte de su vida, como él había sido parte de la de ella. En aquel momento, tomó una decisión respecto a su futuro inmediato.

—Voy a quedarme aquí. Al menos por una temporada, papá —dijo en voz alta, como si su padre estuviera sentado en el estudio.

Pensó, mientras jugueteaba con los objetos de su escritorio, que quizá en cierto modo lo estuviera. Su caja de puros, su abrecartas de oro, su juego de pluma bolígrafo también de oro, una pequeña torre de extracción en bronce que evidentemente había usado como pisapapeles. Todo hablaba de él.

—No sé cómo me irá aquí, una chica de ciudad grande en este pueblo de cowboys tuyo. Supongo que tampoco te traerán la compra a domicilio. Pero, aun así, voy a hacer lo que tú hubieras querido, darle una oportunidad a Wichita._ Serena hizo una pausa y consideró sus palabras. Después continuó. —La verdad es que me sentará bien salir de Nueva York por un tiempo, en vista de que mi vida está destrozada. Ya ves, me he dado el batacazo en la empresa, una caída dura, desde lo alto. Justo antes de... que murieras, Seiya y yo tuvimos una discusión terrible en Europa, durante nuestro viaje de compras para la firma. Y bueno, el resultado fue que no sólo rompí muestro compromiso, sino que él me despidió como represalia.

Seiya Kou, su prometido, también había sido su jefe en la empresa de importación y exportación para la que trabajaba. Desde el primer día se había sentido atraído hacia ella, pero Serena se había mostrado recelosa de mezclar el placer con los negocios, de tener una aventura con su jefe. Sin embargo, Seiya la persiguió con la misma tenacidad implacable con que perseguía las partidas de valor para su empresa. Al final, Serena se había tragado sus reservas, se había dejado convencer de que sus intenciones hacia ella eran sinceras y serias. Y lo habían sido. Seiya quería el matrimonio.

Pero desde el momento en que tuvo en el dedo el anillo con el diamante de tres quilates, Seiya había comenzado a comportarse como si fuera su propietario. Gradualmente, Serena se había dado cuenta de que era tan tiránico y manipulador como su madre, siempre sermoneándola con «conocer a la gente apropiada, moverse en los círculos adecuados, y dejarse ver en los lugares convenientes». Su madre le adoraba, ensalzando efusivamente, la educación impecable de su prometido, su buena familia y su dinero, lo bien que «encajaba» en la familia Silver y lo «inteligente» que había sido Serena para no cometer un terrible error y escaparse con alguien como su padre, alguien que «no fuera de su misma clase».

—Yo era muy joven e ingenua cuando me casé con ese vago inútil, ese don nadie de tu padre —insistía siempre Ikuko Silver, sus labios cuidadosamente pintados torcidos en una mueca amarga—. Creía que las cosas con las que me había criado, las cosas a las que estaba acostumbrada, carecían de importancia. Pensé que Kenji y yo podríamos sobrevivir sólo de amor. Pronto aprendí que era una idea de lo más estúpida. Después de la boda, el amor salta por la ventana, cariño. Ya lo verás. Te alegrarás entonces de contar con las recompensas y comodidades que la posición y la fortuna de Seiya te garantizan.

—Esa fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de que si me casaba con Seiya, me iba a convertir en lo que era mi madre —siguió Serena en voz alta—. Tenías razón respecto a él, papá. Es más insulso que el agua destilada, faltaba una chispa vital en nuestra relación. Pero si alguna vez encuentro esa chispa en otra persona, no le dejaré escapar. Ahora ya lo sé, papá._ Se levantó para encender la lámpara. La carta seguía sobre el cartapacio. El papel se había desdoblado y las últimas letras que su padre le había escrito cobraban vida ante sus ojos.

PD. Estoy deseando presentarte a Darien. ¡Por fin conseguiré reunir a mis dos gatos salvajes!

—¿Tratabas de decirme algo, papá? —preguntó arqueando las cejas frente a lo que se le antojaba un completo descaro de su padre, aun después de muerto.

Seguramente, sólo se trataba de su imaginación, pero cuando salía del estudio, hubiera jurado que oía el eco de la risa de su padre en la oscuridad del cuarto.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo Tres**

**Confrontación Este-Oeste.**

Darien había dejado atrás la ciudad. Ahora se dirigía al norte por un camino de tierra a cuyos lados los campos parecían extenderse sin fin, acres y acres de trigo, maíz y sorgo. Los campos de grano, verdes y dorados, eran una vista hermosa. El trigo, sobre todo, era como un mar ámbar bajo la luz del sol, sus espigas se balanceaban suavemente como olas al viento que soplaba sobre la pradera. Sin embargo, la mirada de Darien estaba fija en las feas bombas de extracción que salpicaban la llanura, algunas paradas, inmóviles, mientras que otras cabeceaban incansablemente bombeando el petróleo, el oro negro que yacía bajo la superficie.

Darien no era dueño de los campos, sino que tenía los derechos sobre el petróleo y los gases que produjera, mejor dicho, la Jota Tuerta los tenía. De modo que, de vez en cuando, aunque la compañía disponía de su propio personal de mantenimiento, visitaba varios yacimientos para asegurarse por sí mismo de que la maquinaria funcionaba como debía. No le importaba que estropearan el paisaje alzándose como un ejército titánico de extraños robots, para él, la visión de las bombas de péndulo siempre le calmaba los nervios y le llenaba de orgullo. A partir de dos jotas y un rey de diamantes en una partida de póquer, Kenji y él habían levantado su compañía, empezando como prospectores independientes que se arriesgaban con campos en los que no se sospechaba que había petróleo. Pero los dos poseían un extraño sexto sentido para el crudo. Era como si pudieran olerlo a kilómetros de distancia. A veces, sólo tenía que caminar por un campo para saber que el petróleo estaba allí, bajo sus botas, esperando a que lo liberaran para manar de la rica tierra que lo protegía.

—Perforar aquí —decía de pronto, temblando de emoción, convencido de que si hubiera sido un zahorí, su rama vibraría incontrolada apuntando al sitio donde había plantado los pies.

Su promedio de aciertos era tan elevado que incluso los geólogos, apabullados por sus hallazgos en zonas que ellos habían descartado, dejaron de discutir con él y de alardear de su formación universitaria. La primera vez que el crudo había manado de la tierra, Kenji y él, gritando y riendo, habían lanzado sus sombreros al aire mientras bailaban enloquecidos bajo el chorro de líquido espeso. Incluso ahora, el recuerdo de ese día era tan claro que sólo parecía ayer y, como siempre, provocó la aparición de una sonrisa en su rostro atractivo.

Su mal humor estaba desapareciendo. Había bajado las ventanillas del coche para que el viento entrara en el coche y la radio estaba sintonizada en una emisora de country, su música favorita para los buenos momentos. Llevaba el ritmo palmeando el volante mientras conducía, canturreando de vez en cuando. Pensó que si su madre hubiera oído aquella canción, nunca le habría dejado ser un vaquero, sino que le habría obligado a ser médico o abogado.

A pesar de todos los problemas, se encontraba más animado. Tanto que, cuando divisó una mujer atractiva y rubia que permanecía de pie en el campo que él atravesaba, no se detuvo a preguntarse qué hacía allí sola, ni cómo podrían afectarle sus actos. Hizo lo que cualquier cowboy con sangre en las venas hubiera hecho en su caso, le aulló por la ventanilla mientras tocaba el claxon a todo gas.

* * *

Serena no había informado al abogado ni al socio de su padre de que iba a Wichita y tampoco les había notificado que ya se encontraba en la ciudad. Quería disponer de un par de días para descansar, para aceptar la pérdida de su padre y para orientarse, ya que había decidido quedarse a vivir una temporada. Al día siguiente de llegar, nada más levantarse, decidió que antes que nada debía comprar comestibles, porque no estaba dispuesta a alimentarse sólo de pizzas.

También tenía que localizar un banco donde, con sus cheques de viaje, pensaba abrir una cuenta corriente. Descubrió que los dos armarios de su habitación estaban vacíos salvo por unas perchas forradas de satén que su padre había puesto allí previsoramente. Se dedicó a acabar de deshacer las maletas. Se alegró de que también la consola estuviera vacía porque, en su prisa por llegar a Wichita lo antes posible, había cargado con todo el equipaje que se había llevado a Europa. Y ya que la aventura europea había durado tres semanas, Serena tenía todo lo que le hacía falta, aunque confiaba en poder comprar cualquier cosa que pudiera necesitar. Tras una ducha revigorizante que despejó los últimos jirones de agotamiento, se puso ropa interior de encaje, unos vaqueros y un jersey verde de punto. Después se puso un par de sandalias con tacón. Llevaba un mínimo de maquillaje, máscara negra para oscurecer sus largas y espesas pestañas, sombra de ojos para resaltar sus ojos celestes, ligeramente oblicuos, un tono rosa para sus pómulos altos y su cutis de porcelana, lápiz de labios burdeos para acentuar su boca generosa. Después de un cepillado rápido, sus cabellos rubios cayeron en una cascada brillante justo por debajo del hombro.

Recogió su bolso y las llaves de su padre y fue al garaje donde encontró un jeep, un Cadillac descapotable y una lancha fuera borda. Viviendo en Nueva York no necesitaba coche por lo que hacía mucho tiempo que no conducía. El jeep parecía lo más práctico, de modo que intentó abrir la puerta del garaje, tirando con creciente frustración cuando la puerta se negó a ceder. Al final, sintiéndose como una estúpida redomada, descubrió que el mismo jeep, tenía un control remoto para abrir el garaje automáticamente, cosa de la que no se había dado cuenta.

—«Abracadabra» —dijo apretando el botón de apertura.

Condujo un rato por Vickridge para familiarizarse con el coche y con el barrio, memorizando el nombre de las calles para encontrar el camino de vuelta a su casa. Llegó a una calle de cuatro carriles que se llamaba Rock Road y giró a la derecha, evitando el giro a la izquierda que le obligaba a cruzar frente a dos carriles en los que el tráfico era intenso. Todavía no confiaba demasiado en su pericia de conductora.

Unas cuantas manzanas más allá se detuvo en una gasolinera, compró un mapa de la ciudad y le preguntó al empleado por los supermercados y bancos de la zona. Para su sorpresa y alivio, la tienda que le recomendaron resultó ser un auténtico supermercado con carnicería y pescadería, comida china para llevar, ofertas, farmacia, oficina de correos, limpieza en seco, reparación de calzado, una sucursal de la biblioteca y otra de banco. Serena abrió una cuenta corriente antes de dedicarse a las compras.

Cuando terminó, había cargado tanto el carrito que parecía que se preparaba para un asedio. No estaba acostumbrada a poder comprar tantas cosas distintas en el mismo sitio. Antes de una hora había vuelto a su casa. Maldijo su impulsividad cuando tuvo que descargarlo todo ella sola, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no tendría que hacer la compra todos los días como en Nueva York.

—Muy bien, papá. Admito que debería haberlo imaginado. Por lo visto, sí hay algunas ventajas en vivir en esta ciudad vaquera. Y, tal como tú querías, ya he dado un paso para ampliar mis horizontes. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, he conducido un coche. No demasiado bien, lo confieso, pero lo conduje. Y me las he arreglado para no perderme por la ciudad. ¿Y sabes? Dentro de un momento voy a salir otra vez. Quiero ver los pozos de petróleo y los campos de trigo de los que tanto hablabas, quiero ver un poco de esta pradera que tú tanto amabas y que considerabas la tierra de Dios.

Sobre el despacho de su padre había encontrado un mapa en el que estaban marcados los pozos que pertenecían a su compañía. Pertrechada con los dos mapas y dispuesta a cumplir su palabra, volvió a subir al jeep. Y así fue como estaba de pie en un campo de trigo cuando Darien pasó junto a ella, sonriéndole, aullándole y tocando el claxon con toda su alma. Absorta en sus pensamientos, Serena dio un respingo asustada por el bocinazo. El tacón de su sandalia se enganchó en un terrón del suelo, se torció el tobillo y cayó con un chasquido sobre su trasero que, entre otros atributos, era lo que había impulsado a Darien a gritar y a tocar el claxon.

—Maldito bruto, insolente, loco —gritó ella amenazando con un puño al coche que pasó dejando una nube de polvo tras de sí. No sabía si el conductor la había oído o visto, pero esperaba que sí. Tenía la esperanza de que se hubiera enterado que a ella no le había hecho ninguna gracia su manera de comportarse. —¡Vaya! ¿Por qué no te has puesto unos zapatos más razonables, Serena? Unas botas de campo o algo parecido.

Cautelosamente, metió la mano bajo su cuerpo y sacó una rama de cardo que se le había clavado en el trasero y ahora le pinchaba la mano. Tiró el cardo enfadada, dándose cuenta que un bicho negro se aprovechaba de su posición para subir por sus vaqueros. Con un grito agudo, manoteando, Serena se puso en pie de un salto. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando se apoyó en el tobillo herido. Se acercó al jeep cojeando, sin dejar de maldecir.

—Condenado lunático —masculló—. Lo más seguro es que se haya escapado de algún psiquiátrico.

¿Qué era lo que le había gritado? «Nena, hermosa». ¡Ni que fuera una vaca! Seguro que eso y el bocinazo habían sido un cumplido, seguro que aquel vaquero pensaba que ella debía sentirse halagada. No obstante, Serena le equiparó con los obreros de la construcción en las aceras de Nueva York, silbando y aullando desde las vigas a mujeres inocentes, o atisbando bajo sus faldas desde lugares de observación privilegiados por debajo del nivel del suelo, donde los bulldozers habían excavado una zanja.

—Te digo una cosa, papá. No me importa si son del norte o del sur, del este o del oeste, todos los hombres son iguales._ Echando chispas, Serena subió al jeep y arrancó. El tobillo se le estaba hinchando y el dolor se intensificaba por momentos, sólo quería ir a casa y sumergirlo en agua caliente con sal.

Pero no se sentía lo bastante segura de sí misma como para dar la vuelta al vehículo en aquel estrecho camino de tierra, de modo que se vio obligada a seguir hacia el norte, buscando un sitio donde pudiera maniobrar. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que divisara el coche y su insufrible conductor camino adelante. Ya no iba a toda velocidad, sino a paso de tortuga. A través del cristal trasero, pudo ver que el conductor estaba hablando por un teléfono móvil. Un demonio se apoderó de ella al verle, apretó el botón que bajaba la ventanilla del acompañante. Entonces, sin hacer caso del dolor en su tobillo, pisó el acelerador y tocó el claxon mientras ocupaba el carril contrarío para ponerse a la altura del otro coche.

—iEh, tú! ¡Traga polvo, paleto! ¡Destripaterrones!—gritó satisfecha. La sonrisa de la cara del conductor se borró antes de que ella apretara el acelerador contra el suelo para adelantarle.

Desafortunadamente, Serena no tenía ni idea de cómo manejar un vehículo lanzado a toda velocidad sobre un camino de tierra. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontró dando bandazos con las ruedas patinando en el suelo arenoso. Horrorizada, vio que el jeep se lanzaba descontrolado a la zanja y se estrellaba contra el tronco de un árbol solitario. Con el impacto, llovieron sobre el coche frutos color rojizo del tamaño de uvas, abollándolo.

Por un momento, Serena se quedó conmocionada, temblando, con el corazón en la garganta y dándole gracias a Dios por llevar puesto el cinturón de seguridad y haberse librado de salir despedida a través del parabrisas. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba herida mientras recobraba el dominio de sí misma. Sólo estaba muy alterada, condición que aumentó de forma alarmante cuando vio por el retrovisor que el otro coche se detenía amenazadoramente detrás de ella. A penas el motor se había detenido, cuando la puerta del conductor se abrió de golpe y lo que salió fue uno ochenta y cinco centímetros de cuerpo musculoso coronado por el rostro más duro y atractivo que ella había visto y que en ese momento irradiaba una rabia asesina.

Por lo general, Serena no era una mujer cobarde. Pero cuando asombrada se dio cuenta, no sólo de la figura que avanzaba hacia ella con determinación, sino de que se encontraba en un descampado, pensó que prefería enfrentarse a cualquier rufián de la calle Cuarenta y Dos y no a aquella especie de pistolero que parecía sacado de una novela del Oeste.

Mientras se aferraban al volante, sus manos temblaban de miedo y de sentimiento de culpa. No importaba que aquel descarado le hubiera chillado, Serena sabía que sólo podía echar la culpa de la situación comprometida en la que se había metido a sí misma y a su temperamento de rubia. Sólo por milagro no había sacado al coche del camino, algo que también pensaba el hombre que llegó en unas cuantas zancadas y abrió su puerta de un tirón.

—¿A qué clase de acrobacia estúpida te dedicas, chica? — gritó Darien mientras la contemplaba.

Al verla de cerca, su adrenalina se disparó, sus emociones estallaron en una tormenta y, de repente, no supo qué prefería, si molerla a palos o besarla. Porque verla de cerca le afectó de un modo inesperado, como la silla que habían roto en su cabeza la última vez que había ido a un bar pendenciero un sábado por la noche. Sólo que aquel golpe no le había dejado tan mareado. «¡Dios mío! ¡Qué maravilla!»

El cabello rubio de la mujer se rizaba desordenado en torno a su cara pálida y enfurruñada. Sus ojos brillantes, le miraban bajo unas pestañas espesas y largas, y eran tan celestes que Darien se quedó sin aliento. «Ojos de gata. Unos ojos para que brillen en la penumbra del dormitorio...»

Aquellos pensamientos, su reacción masculina y primaria ante ella, le enfurecieron más aún. Pero un hombre tenía que estar bajo tierra para no excitarse con aquellos ojos, aquella boca... Y Darien no solo estaba vivito y coleando, sino también en sus mejores años. Su mirada se encontró irresistiblemente atraída hacia aquella boca seductora, húmeda, de un rojo burdeos, ligeramente entreabierta, tan deseable como un pecado. El labio superior era corto y en forma de corazón, el inferior, lleno, sensual, ardiente. Tampoco pasó por alto la curva apetitosa de sus senos, maduros y generosos, la hendidura que dejaba ver el escote del jersey verde que llevaba.

—Mira, yo... lo siento terriblemente. ¿De acuerdo?_ En vez de aplacar a Darien, la voz suave, aterciopelada, ligeramente conmocionada de Serena fue como una caricia a lo largo de su espina dorsal. —Ya sé que tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadado...

—¡Enfadado! —resopló él—. Chica, eso no empieza a describir cómo me siento. Si casi podría..._ «Sacarte de ahí a rastras, tumbarte en el suelo, arrancarte la ropa a zarpazos y hacerte el amor hasta que gimieras y suplicaras clemencia», pensó Darien. Asombrado por aquella reacción salvaje y primitiva, se tragó aquellas palabras con dificultad. —... darte de latigazos. De todas las estupideces temerarias que he...

—Escucha, no estoy acostumbrada a conducir —alcanzó a decir ella.

Aunque el impacto la había dejado sin respiración, tenía que admitir sinceramente que aquella sensación se debía al hombre que se hallaba a su lado. Sin ser tan pesado, era tan grande y tan alto como su padre y parecían cortados por el mismo patrón. Su pelo de color negro, desordenado y espeso, tenía tendencia a rizarse en el cuello, y Serena sintió el impulso de acariciarlo para comprobar si era tan sedoso como parecía. Bajo unas cejas igualmente rebeldes y pobladas, sus ojos brillaban con un azul sorprendente en contraste con su cara, bronceada por años de sol e intemperie. Bajo su nariz recta, su boca sensual resaltaba contra la blancura de sus dientes y que le hizo a Serena pensar en sus besos.

Llevaba las mangas de la camisa enrolladas, mostrando unos brazos musculosos y bronceados, y su cuello abierto dejaba ver el vello sedoso que cubría su pecho ancho, al que sólo le faltaba una insignia de sheriff en la solapa. En torno a la cintura llevaba un cinturón de cuero con una hebilla de oro y plata que representaba un domador de caballos en plena faena. Los vaqueros se ajustaban a su cintura estrecha y a sus muslos potentes. Pero el reloj de oro que llevaba en la muñeca, el pesado anillo de oro con un diamante que fulguraba en su mano derecha y las botas de piel de becerro, le hicieron ver a Serena que, aunque parecía recién llegado de un viaje largo, remoto, aquél no era un vaquero corriente. Darien habló, rompiendo el silencio tenso y eléctrico que se había hecho entre ellos.

—¿Estás herida?_ Se sentía avergonzado por no haberlo preguntado antes, de que su temperamento, junto con la reacción inesperada que había provocado en él aquella mujer, le hubiera impulsado a gritarle antes de interesarse por su estado. ¡Por mucho que se lo mereciera!

—No —contestó ella. Sin embargo, sus manos temblaban todavía. Al final, se dio cuenta de que debía bajar e inspeccionar los daños que había sufrido el jeep. Trató de abrir el cierre del cinturón de seguridad.

Al cabo de un momento, mascullando entre dientes al ver su torpeza, Darien se inclinó, introdujo medio cuerpo en el vehículo y le desabrochó el cinturón. Era un acto que había dudado en realizar porque era demasiado consciente del efecto que Serena tenía sobre él. El contacto accidental de su mano contra la nalga le sobresaltó. Maldijo por lo bajo una vez más y se preguntó qué demonios le pasaba. Se sentía como si volviera a ser un quinceañero y sus hormonas rabiaran fuera de control. El perfume de Serena impregnaba el jeep brotando delicadamente de su piel... Uno de los preferidos de Darien. Las aletas de su nariz se dilataron al inhalarlo, se le ocurrió besar aquella diminuta vena que palpitaba rápidamente en el hueco de su cuello esbelto. Como si ella pudiera leerle el pensamiento, abrió mucho los ojos, cerró los labios y su respiración se volvió jadeante, excitándole involuntariamente.

Serena tuvo la sensación de que el interior del vehículo se encogía al mismo tiempo que la temperatura subía veinte grados. Tenía a Darien casi encima y era muy consciente del calor de su cuerpo, de la fuerza de sus brazos, de los aromas viriles a jabón, colonia y sudor que emanaban de él, de aquella boca tentadora tan próxima a la suya. El roce involuntario de aquella mano contra su cadera fue como la sacudida de un látigo eléctrico, haciendo que un temblor recorriera todo su cuerpo y el pulso se le acelerara. Cuando sintió que aquellos ojos azules se clavaban en los suyos, vio en sus profundidades un deseo ardiente que él no se molestaba en ocultar. Serena bajó la mirada avergonzada y confusa mientras que un rubor se extendía por sus mejillas. Sólo Dios sabía que no se había sentido así desde el instituto. Era terriblemente inquietante, como si diez años de su vida se hubieran desvanecido de golpe, llevándose toda la confianza y la eficiencia que tanto se había esforzado por adquirir en el sanguinario mundo empresarial de Nueva York.

¡Por el amor de Dios! Aquel hombre sólo era un vaquero duro como el diamante. Además, ella estaba en un terreno poco familiar y doliéndose por la muerte de su padre y, por lo tanto, en un estado muy vulnerable, y no sólo mental. No había visto una casa ni otro coche que el aquél durante kilómetros. Estaba completamente sola con un hombre desconocido mucho más grande y fuerte que ella, cuyos ojos decían que la deseaban. ¿Qué mujer no se hubiera sentido inquieta en aquellas circunstancias?

—Tienes suerte de que yo no sea la clase de tipo que se aprovecha de una situación como ésta —dijo él como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. A Serena le temblaban tanto las rodillas que, cuando él la ayudó a bajar del jeep, habría caído al suelo si él no la hubiera sujetado en el momento en que su tobillo herido se negó a sostenerla, arrojándola a sus brazos. —¡Sí estás herida! —exclamó él preocupado y tratando de no hacer caso de la repentina tirantez de sus ingles al sentir aquella mujer en sus brazos.

—No. Bueno, sí. Lo que quiero decir es que, antes, cuando tocaste el claxon, me asusté tanto que caí al suelo y me torcí un tobillo._ Serena frunció el ceño al recordarlo y se debatió para librarse de sus brazos. Seguía sin confiar en él, ni en ella misma tampoco, viendo la manera en que su corazón se aceleraba en su proximidad. Pero Darien la sujetó con fuerza. Sus ojos brillaban con picardía y la sonrisa de medio lado que esbozó estaba cargada de malévola insolencia.

—Por eso estabas hecha una furia, ¿no? En estos tiempos, cuando un hombre piropea a una mujer, en vez de darle las gracias, ella le tilda de pervertido y saca su spray antivioladores. Pero supongo que tendría que haber imaginado que tienes un carácter en consonancia con ese pelo dorado. ¿Qué me dijiste antes de intentar sacarme del camino? Destripaterrones, ¿no? Demonios. Pensaba que esa palabra se había dejado de utilizar mucho antes de qué aparecieran los vaqueros de diseño, pero debo reconocer que me he equivocado en ambos casos._ Sus ojos la devoraron, no sólo con ardor, sino riéndose de sus vaqueros de diseño. «Se está burlando de mí», pensó Serena. Creyó que en cualquier momento iba a preguntarle qué llevaba entre su cuerpo y los pantalones. Después de haber visto su manera de comportarse, no sería ella quien pusiera la mano en el fuego.

—Bueno, sí. La descubrí leyendo una novela del Oeste y me pareció adecuada para la situación —dijo ella en tono cortante para ponerle en su sitio—. Sin embargo, no creo que mi carácter sea peor que el tuyo. ¿Por qué no aceptamos que ha habido una provocación por ambas partes y lo dejamos ahí? Y ahora, si no te importa, de verdad tengo que ver qué daños ha sufrido el jeep. Se está haciendo tarde y no sé cuánto tiempo tardaría en llegar una grúa si tengo que llamarla.

Aunque Darien la soltó, siguió sujetándola por el codo para prestarle apoyo mientras ella cojeaba hasta la parte delantera del vehículo. Para su alivio vio que, a excepción de unas cuantas abolladuras causadas en la capota por los frutos que estaban esparcidos por el suelo, un parachoques torcido y un faro roto, no parecía haber mayores daños. Seguramente, el impacto había sido más perjudicial para el viejo árbol espinoso que para ella.

—Bueno, no es nada serio. Podrás conducir el jeep — anunció Darien, confirmando lo que ella pensaba—. Sólo hace falta que lo saquemos de la zanja y eso puedo hacerlo con mi coche. Traeré la cadena de tiro.

—Gracias, pero no quisiera molestar.

—Te debo una. Considéralo una manera de recompensarte por la torcedura —dijo él con aquella sonrisa impúdica. Una sonrisa que afectaba a Serena de una manera extraña. Darien acercó el Bronco y ató los dos vehículos con una cadena gruesa.

—¿Cómo se llama este árbol? —preguntó ella. El árbol tenía unas hojas que brillaban como si las hubieran encerado. El tronco, donde la corteza se había roto en el accidente, revelaba una madera de color naranja y las frutas caídas, algunas de las cuales se habían abierto y mostraban una pulpa interior amarilla, tenía un olor característico e intenso.

—No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?

—No, estoy de vacaciones —mintió ella para no hablar de la muerte de su padre.

—Es un naranjo osaga, un manzano de las cercas, como la mayoría de gente le llama. Los granjeros los plantan como rompevientos, aunque también crecen silvestres. A los caballos les gustan los frutos, pero yo no te los recomendaría, si estás pensando en probarlos.

—No, sólo era curiosidad. Nunca había chocado contra un árbol y quería saber qué árbol era. Mi madre siempre decía que si tiene que atropellarte un coche, por lo menos debes elegir un Rolls Roice.

—Bueno, me temo que tu elección del árbol no ha sido demasiado elegante. Casi todos los granjeros te regalarán la madera de estos árboles si te la llevas de sus tierras. Arde con mucha fuerza y lanza brasas por todas partes —dijo él mirándola intensamente.

Si había, como parecía ser el caso, una doble intención en sus palabras, Serena prefirió ignorarla, como siguió ignorando el calor y las brasas que había entre Darien y ella, como si la electricidad les envolviera de una manera tangible. Serena apartó la mirada y volvió a sonrojarse, y Darien, con un suspiro y un encogimiento de hombros, prosiguió con la tarea de enganchar la cadena.

—¿Quieres que ponga el jeep en punto muerto? —preguntó ella cuando Darien acabó.

—Sí, por favor._ Unos pocos minutos después, había sacado el jeep de la zanja y desenganchado los vehículos. Recogiendo la cadena, se acercó a la ventanilla del jeep, donde Serena se había sentado al volante. Titubeó un momento ante las palabras que bailaban en su mente. «¡Qué demonios! Si no perforas, no hay pozo».

—Escucha. Ya sé que nos acabamos de conocer y todo eso, y también que hemos empezado con mal pie. Pero, bueno, ¿qué te parece si te invito a cenar esta noche?_Decir que no se sentía tentada por la oferta, habría sido mentir y Serena lo sabía. Pero jamás en su vida había sucumbido a una aventura de una sola noche, aunque el hombre no hubiera sido un desconocido, y no estaba dispuesta a empezar ahora. Por mucho que sospechara que Darien era lo que su padre hubiera definido como «un buen muchacho», la vida en Nueva York le había enseñado a ser recelosa y desconfiada. Sin embargo, sonrió para quitarle brusquedad a su respuesta.

—Gracias —dijo recordando los comentarios anteriores sobre piropos, pervertidos y sprays antivioladores—. Me siento halagada, de verdad. Te agradezco que te hayas molestado en ayudarme, pero...

—Pero tu madre te ha advertido que no hablaras con extraños y que nunca, jamás, salgas con un desconocido — acabó Darien con un deje de amargura.

—Bueno, algo por el estilo.

—En fin, no puedes culparme por haberlo intentado —dijo él chasqueando la lengua y meneando la cabeza—. Deja que te diga una cosa. A pesar de que es una ciudad, Wichita sigue siendo un pueblo en el fondo, de modo que es probable que volvamos a vernos, ¿eh?

—Sí, quizá._ Serena se alegró de que él no se tomara a mal la negativa y de que no hubiera empezado a insultarla con frases del calibre de «no sabes lo que te pierdes», como si él fuera el semental más imponente del Oeste y ella una estúpida frígida. —Nunca se sabe —siguió Serena—. Si hay una cosa que he aprendido en la vida es que siempre se ha de esperar lo inesperado.

—¿Otro sabio consejo de tu madre? —bromeó él levantando una ceja.

—No, la frase es... de mi padre._ Serena sintió que la voz se le ahogaba con el recuerdo y que las lágrimas afloraban a sus ojos y se apresuró a despedirse. —Bien, gracias otra vez por tu ayuda._ Entonces apretó el botón en el cambio de marchas automático y se alejó dejando a Darien contemplándola, con una inexplicable sensación de pérdida, maldiciéndose a sí mismo en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le había preguntado el nombre.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo Cuatro**

**Un Caso de Confusión de Identidades.**

Aunque no era nada extraordinario que Darien cenara solo, aquella noche parecía sobrellevar la soledad peor que de costumbre. El chuletón que había pedido era excelente, como siempre, pero a pesar de que tenía apetito, no lograba concentrarse en la comida. Las parejas en aquel piano bar charlaban y reían y él no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza lo distinta que podría haber sido aquella velada si la rubia misteriosa con su carácter explosivo hubiera aceptado su invitación. Poseía una insolencia y un coraje que le intrigaban, por no pensar en su cara y su cuerpo maravillosos que le atraían como una sirena cautivadora. Ella era especial. Y él no había tenido el suficiente sentido común como para preguntarle el nombre ni apuntar el número de su carné de conducir y localizarla más tarde gracias a sus considerables recursos informáticos.

Maldijo para sí, diciéndose que era un imbécil. Unos cuantos meses antes, no sólo hubiera convencido a la rubia de que cenara con él, sino que habría acabado llevándola a la cama. ¿Por qué no había insistido un poco más? ¿No sería que tras la muerte de Kenji había tomado conciencia de su propia mortalidad y reconocía y admitía para sí mismo que quería algo más que la existencia despreocupada de soltero que llevaba? Un hogar en vez de una casa. Una esposa en vez de un rosario de aventuras de una sola noche. Un par de niños en vez de un acuario lleno de peces. ¿No sería que había empezado a cuestionarse para qué había trabajado tanto y tan duramente? Volvió a maldecir en silencio. No quería acabar como Kenji, solo y muerto de un ataque al corazón antes de cumplir los sesenta. ¿Qué era lo que su socio le decía siempre? «La vida es muy dura, hijo, y entonces te mueres». No, la vida tenía que ser algo más que eso, si no, ¿qué sentido tenía?

Después de la cena, Darien volvió a su casa de la ciudad en The Mews. Saludó al guarda que custodiaba la entrada al enclave que se extendía al extremo oeste de Vickridge. Una vez allí, tiró el llavero sobre la encimera de la cocina, sacó una cerveza del frigorífico y un paquete de gambas congeladas. Cortó una parte en trozos pequeños y alimentó los peces del acuario. Después fue a ver si había recados en el contestador. La luz roja parpadeaba, indicándole que había recibido un mensaje en su ausencia. Darien rebobinó y puso en marcha la grabación.

—«Darien, soy Virginia Lorimer» —dijo una quejumbrosa voz de mujer—. «Dudaba si llamarte porque ya sabes que no me gusta molestar, sobre todo en unos momentos tan dolorosos como éstos, cuando han pasado tan pocos días del funeral de Kenji. Por cierto, fue un servicio muy bonito el que le encargaste. Estoy convencida que se habría sentido muy orgulloso si lo hubiera visto. Y supongo que también debería haber llamado a la policía antes que a ti... Pero, bueno, no quería causarte ningún problema innecesario, ya sabes, si resultaba que sólo eras tú poniendo en orden los documentos del pobre Kenji y recogiendo sus efectos personales y todo eso...»

—¿Quieres ir al grano de una vez, Virginia? —murmuró él escuchando con impaciencia a la entrometida y medio chiflada vecina de su socio.

—«Pero si no eras tú el que estaba en casa de Kenji ayer por la tarde, entonces creo que ha entrado alguien y que deberías acercarte ahora mismo a investigar, porque anoche vi que las luces estaban encendidas. ¡De verdad! Y me he enterado de que hay ladrones que, por muy horrible que suene, leen las esquelas de los periódicos buscando objetivos fáciles, casas que se han quedado vacías debido al fallecimiento de sus propietarios. Y, por supuesto, siendo la casa de Kenji como es, debe ser una tentación para los ladrones. Probablemente sólo sea una vieja nerviosa y fueras tú el que estaba en la casa, pero, ya sabes, nunca se es lo bastante precavida en estos días, de modo que he pensado que deberías saberlo. Nada más. Disculpa otra vez por haberte molestado, Darien.»_ La cinta se detuvo con un chasquido y un siseo.

—Me pregunto si viste las luces antes o después de empezar a agitar la coctelera, Virginia —murmuró él, meneando la cabeza.

Le asombraba que la mujer no hubiera llamado a la policía para denunciar que las luces procedían de un platillo volante que había aterrizado en el patio trasero de Kenji. Le daba lástima Virginia. Pensó que aquello pasaba por tener demasiado dinero para gastar, demasiado tiempo libre y escasas emociones en la vida. Acabas convirtiéndote en el moralista del vecindario, un fisgón y un chiflado que saca fotos de la casa de los demás para probar ante la asociación de propietarios que los Smith no tienen el número de árboles mínimo en su jardín o que los Jones ocultan entre los arbustos una antena parabólica prohibida. «Dios», pensó Darien. «Líbrame de las Virginias Lorimer de este mundo».

Sin embargo, a pesar de la opinión que le merecía la anciana, suponía que no le quedaba más remedio que ir a investigar, sólo porque siempre existía la remota posibilidad de que, por una vez, Virginia no estuviera avisando de que venía el lobo. Aun así, Darien iba a terminar su primera cerveza, y quizá una segunda, leer el correo y ver las noticias de las diez. Luego, aunque estaba seguro de que la alarma de Virginia estaba completamente infundada, saldría a dar su carrera diaria por el barrio y de paso echaría un vistazo a la casa de Kenji.

* * *

En aquel momento que ya no estaba exhausta, Serena se daba cuenta por primera vez de lo grande, vacía y solitaria que era la casa de su padre. Podría haber estado perfectamente en pleno campo, tal era el silencio que la rodeaba. Acostumbrada al ajetreo y al bullicio de Nueva York, al ruido que hacían los vecinos de su edificio, al tráfico incesante y al metro, a la vida nocturna de la ciudad que nunca duerme, aquella falta de ruido le parecía inquietante. Era como si, de algún modo, se encontrara sola en el mundo, una sensación extraña y perturbadora.

Para conjurarla y romper el silencio, Serena encendió la televisión de la cocina estilo rural de su padre, mientras cojeaba de un lado a otro preparándose una cena sencilla. Una ensalada y un pastel de carne de pollo. Mientras el pastel se horneaba, sumergió el pie en agua caliente con sal, que le redujo la hinchazón y le alivió el dolor, por lo que se dio cuenta que la torcedura no era seria, sino tan sólo una molestia. Después, comió en la mesa de la cocina mientras veía la televisión. Por lo general, no veía mucha tele, aparte de las noticias.

Pero su padre estaba conectado a la televisión por cable y, para su sorpresa, descubrió cientos de canales entre los que escoger. Mientras pasaba de uno a otro con el mando a distancia, descubrió una vieja película protagonizada por Paul Newman y Robert Redford, Dos hombres y un destino. En seguida reparó en el parecido que había entre Newman y el vaquero que tanto la había enfurecido y atraído aquella tarde. Se dio cuenta de que el desconocido era una versión más joven y morena que el actor. Sabía que, de presentárseles la oportunidad, miles de mujeres se escaparían con Newman. No era extraño que se le hubiera acelerado el pulso en presencia de su doble.

Pero Serena se sentía tremendamente culpable de que el vaquero le hubiera hecho olvidar a su padre, aunque sólo fuera por unos instantes. No era raro sentirse atraída sexualmente por otro ser humano cuando te enfrentas a la muerte, no era infrecuente experimentar el impulso primario de crear una nueva vida. Su padre no la habría censurado. Sin embargo, Serena se castigaba a sí misma por no poder dejar de pensar en aquel vaquero desconocido.

Serena vio toda la película, llorando más que de costumbre al final, doliéndose por la muerte de su padre y preguntándose por primera vez si no se había precipitado al romper su compromiso con Seiya. No era un crimen quedarse soltera y, desde luego, era posible llevar una vida plena y feliz sin siquiera casarse. Pero a pesar de su carrera y su independencia, su corazón pedía a gritos compañía e hijos. Por muy codiciosa que pudiera parecer, Serena deseaba disfrutar de todo lo que la vida pudiera ofrecerle.

Enjuagó los platos antes de meterlos en el lavavajillas y, sintiéndose horriblemente deprimida, subió a su habitación a prepararse para meterse en la cama. Decidió que lo que le hacía falta era una largo baño caliente, seguido por la inmersión en las páginas de una de sus novelas preferidas, de lo contrario, no podría dormir bien aquella noche. Encendió la luz y la televisión de su cuarto buscando la CNN. En un momento de nostalgia pensó en llamar a Seiya. Pero el recuerdo de su discusión y la ruptura, de la insensibilidad con que la había despedido como venganza a continuación de la muerte de su padre, la disuadieron de flaquear y ceder a la tentación. Estaba hecha de un material demasiado duro y orgulloso como para volver arrastrándose a Seiya que tan sólo la había considerado como un objeto más de su colección en vez de como una esposa.

Una vez más, los recuerdos del vaquero misterioso se colaron en su mente. Se había mostrado vibrante y muy terrenal. Serena había tenido la intuición de que era la clase de hombre que podía tumbar una mujer allí mismo y poseerla en un torbellino de pasión ardiente, una idea ante la que Seiya hubiera mostrado fastidio y desagrado, calificándola de vulgar y poco civilizada. Sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que una mujer que estuviera debajo de aquel cuerpo, no sólo sentiría temblar la tierra, sino también los cielos y que su vaquero desconocido se aseguraría de hacer que lo sintiera. Sonriendo a su pesar, se metió en la bañera de mármol, se recostó, cerró los ojos y dejó que las burbujas perfumadas la envolvieran.

* * *

«Demonios», pensó Darien. «Por una vez en su vida Virginia tenía razón».

Las luces brillaban suavemente detrás de los postigos cerrados. Alguien había entrado en la casa y podía estar desvalijándola en aquel mismo momento. Darien sintió que una rabia ardiente hervía en su sangre, como si su propia casa hubiera sido violada. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente cuando él era joven. Una tía abuela, mayor y viuda, se había encargado de él hasta que se hizo lo bastante mayor como para independizarse. De modo que, a todos los efectos, Kenji Tsukino había sido el único padre que había tenido. Entornó los párpados en un gesto asesino. Costara lo que costara, iba a atrapar al bastardo que se había atrevido a entrar en la casa de Kenji.

Mientras avanzaba sigilosamente por el camino de acceso, se dio cuenta de que no había ningún vehículo desconocido aparcado frente a la casa y cargado con el botín del robo. Pero también sabía que los ladrones tendían a robar el coche de la víctima. Kenji tenía un jeep y un Cadillac clásico y descapotable. Los jeeps eran muy populares en las carreras de choques y el Cadillac valía un dineral. Cualquiera de los dos podía rendir sustanciosos beneficios, aunque ilegales.

La puerta principal parecía cerrada al igual que las ventanas frontales. Darien rodeó la casa y saltó la alta vaya de madera que cerraba el patio. En cuanto sus pies tocaron tierra, procedentes de la casa de Virginia, los ladridos agudos y furiosos de sus dos cockers estallaron en el silencio. Las luces se encendieron en la casa de Virginia y se abrió la puerta del patio. Virginia asomó la cabeza. Los dos perros salieron de la casa y echaron a correr ladrando a lo largo deja valla que separaba las dos propiedades.

—¡Maldita sea, Virginia! —chilló él por encima del escándalo—. Soy yo, Darien. Llama a esos chuchos y mételos dentro.

—¡Ay, Dios mío! —exclamó Virginia, visiblemente agitada y llevándose una mano al pecho—. ¡Menudo susto me has dado, Darien! Está a punto de darme un ataque al corazón. Tendré suerte si no acompaño al pobre Kenji a la tumba. ¡Muffin! ¡Crumpet! Venid aquí, pequeños. Sólo es Darien Chiba. Ya conocéis a Darien, preciosos. El socio del pobre Kenji. ¿Qué haces en la oscuridad, acechando como un mirón? ¿Va todo bien?

—Sí —mintió Darien deseando librarse de ella cuanto antes—. Todo va bien. Estaba haciendo jogging y me he pasado por casa de Kenji, nada más. Ahora, por el amor de Dios, entra en casa y llévate a los chuchos antes de que despierten a todo el vecindario. Buenas noches, Virginia — añadió firmemente cuando ella se le quedó mirando.

—Bueno, si estás seguro de que todo va bien... Buenas noches, Darien.

Al rato, para alivio de Darien, Virginia se retiró recogiendo a los dos perros. La luz de su patio se apagó, aunque en seguida la descubrió en una ventana, apartando furtivamente las cortinas para espiarle. Maldijo en silencio, preguntándose cómo Kenji no sólo la había soportado, sino que también la invitaba a salir de vez en cuando. Entonces se riñó a sí mismo por su irritabilidad. Virginia era una viuda que se sentía sola. Era probable que la pérdida de Kenji le hubiera afectado más que a él. Sin embargo, habría arrojado a los dos perros al río Arkansas sin la menor vacilación.

Se obligó a calmarse mientras sorteaba la piscina y la sauna para luego deslizarse por el porche hasta las puertas de cristal de la parte trasera que también estaban cerradas. Para poder colarse, el ladrón debía haber roto una ventana lateral o haber entrado por el garaje. Sacó del pantalón del chándal las llaves de la casa de Kenji. Abrió las puertas de cristal. Un momento después, se encontraba en el interior, inspeccionando la casa y seguro por los ruidos que oía en el piso de arriba de que no se encontraba solo.

* * *

Los ladridos frenéticos de los perros atrajeron la atención de Serena que salió de la bañera y empezó a secarse. El vecindario había estado sumido en un silencio tan absoluto que no le costó trabajo imaginar que algo había alarmado a los perros. Y, dado que estaba sola, juzgó que lo más prudente sería investigar la causa. Se puso las braguitas y un caftán verde lima y pasó al dormitorio de su padre que daba al patio de la casa. A oscuras, atisbo por las rendijas de los postigos. Los ladridos habían cesado. Pero mientras miraba, vio bajo la luz de la luna la figura furtiva de un hombre que se dirigía a las puertas traseras de la casa.

Sintió que se le secaba la boca, su corazón latió alarmado mientras trataba de recordar si había conectado la alarma antes de subir a bañarse. Estaba casi segura de que no, de modo que no podía contar con que sonara y alertara a sus vecinos. Tenía que defenderse sola. El intruso había desaparecido de su vista. Un momento después, cuando todavía trataba de pensar qué hacer, Serena oyó que la puerta trasera se abría. El intruso debía haber forzado la cerradura y estaba dentro de la casa. Era irónico. En todos los años que había vivido en Nueva York, jamás había sufrido un asalto. La idea de que quizá estaba a punto de que le robaran, la violaran y la asesinaran en Wichita, Kansas, en pleno corazón de América, era tan ridícula que sintió ganas de echarse a reír histéricamente.

Confusa, asustada, Serena contempló el teléfono que había sobre la mesilla de su padre. Sólo tenía que llamar para que la policía acudiera en su auxilio. Pero entonces pensó que el número, de emergencias estaría comunicando y que era imposible adivinar si la policía llegaría a tiempo. Un solo segundo de retraso podía ser fatal. No, tenía que salir de la casa, escapar de allí. Aunque ninguno de los vecinos la ayudara, había un guardia de seguridad en The Mews, una urbanización cerrada al otro extremo del barrio. Físicamente, Serena se encontraba en perfecta forma gracias a sus tres sesiones de entrenamiento semanal en un gimnasio. Incluso descalza y con un tobillo torcido, podía llegar corriendo hasta el guardia si fuera preciso. Despacio, salió de la habitación y bajó por la escalera que llevaba a la cocina, rezando para que el intruso oyera la televisión que había dejado encendida en su cuarto y se moviera hacia la escalera principal con la intención de pillarla por sorpresa.

Cuando llegó al final de las escaleras, Serena se detuvo para echar un vistazo antes de doblar el pasillo. Aterrorizada, vio al intruso. Estaba de pie en el salón, al otro lado de la cocina abierta. Serena se llevó una mano a la boca para acallar el grito de sorpresa y miedo que nacía de su garganta. ¡Era él! El vaquero que la había piropeado aquella misma tarde, el que había sacado su jeep de la zanja, el que la había invitado a cenar. La primera impresión que le había causado era la correcta. Era una especie de lunático, un pervertido, ¡un acosador! Estaba claro que, enfurecido por su negativa a cenar con él, la había seguido hasta la casa con sólo el cielo sabía qué intenciones. Serena se mordió los labios. El vaquero atravesaba el comedor y la cocina y se dirigía hacia donde ella se ocultaba. Debía habérsele escapado un gemido alertándole de su presencia...

Si corría escaleras arriba, podía quedarse atrapada en el piso superior, sin poder escapar de la casa. Serena se dio cuenta de la situación mientras su cerebro funcionaba a toda velocidad. Rápidamente, se puso a cuatro patas para que los muebles de la cocina la escondieran y se deslizó a gatas al comedor. Justo al otro lado de la puerta, había un jarrón grande sobre una consola pegada a la pared. Con manos temblorosas, Serena lo levantó mientras oía los pasos del intruso que se acercaban. Era evidente que debía haberla oído y ahora la seguía. Cuando él entró, Serena no lo dudó, sino que le golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza.

Oyó que el hombre gemía y luego, con un golpe fuerte, caía desplomado al suelo entre el jarrón hecho añicos. Apresuradamente, Serena encendió la luz, sorprendida ante lo que veían sus ojos. El vaquero había quedado fuera de combate, tendido en el suelo con la mitad del cuerpo sobre la alfombra. Por un momento de estupefacción, mientras contemplaba su obra, Serena pensó que quizá hubiera destrozado una porcelana de la dinastía Ming. Luego recordó que su padre no hubiera distinguido la dinastía Ming del Ming de Mongo y un alivio que se debía más al hecho de haber salido bien parada que al poco valor del jarrón hizo que la sangre volviera a circular por sus venas.

Evitando los trozos de porcelana afilados, fue a la cocina y llamó temblando a la policía. Gracias a Dios, no estaba comunicando y a los pocos momentos le aseguraban que había una patrulla en camino. En realidad, llegaron menos de diez minutos más tarde, al mismo tiempo que una ambulancia. Serena les hizo pasar a todos al interior de la casa, explicando la situación a los dos oficiales de policía mientras los sanitarios se encargaban de atender las heridas que el intruso había sufrido, unos cortes sin importancia y una posible conmoción.

Al cabo de varios minutos, el segundo policía que ya había registrado los bolsillos del chándal buscando sin resultado algo que le identificara, había terminado de examinar la casa y había vuelto al comedor. La miró con una mezcla de recelo y perplejidad mientras se dirigía a su compañero. Se pusieron a hablar en voz baja, mirándola de vez en cuando.

—Señorita, tenemos un pequeño problema con respecto a su historia —dijo uno de ellos—. Verá, no podemos encontrar indicios de que hayan entrado por la fuerza.

—¡Eso es porque entré usando mi maldita llave! —intervino Darien amargamente. Apartó de sí a los sanitarios y se encaramó a una de las sillas del comedor desde donde contempló a Serena furiosamente, todavía mareado por el golpe.

—¡Su llave! —gritó ella asombrada de su descaro ante la misma policía—. ¿Cómo ibas a tener llave de la casa de mi padre?

—¡Tu padre! ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¡Lo sabía! En el momento en que entré y te vi, lo supe —gimió Darien sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, mientras se tanteaba con cuidado el chichón justo al lado de la oreja derecha—. Una mujer me ha tumbado de un golpe. ¡Dios mío! Nunca podré superarlo. _Y entonces, presentó las manos unidas por las muñecas a los dos sorprendidos y divertidos policías, pidiendo que le pusieran las esposas y se lo llevaran a la cárcel. —Ponérmelas y encerrarme, muchachos —rezongó con sorna—. Quiero despertarme en una celda mañana descubrir que sólo ha sido otra noche de sábado en Margariteville, el producto de una imaginación empanda en alcohol... ¿Quieren hacer el favor de quitar esa linterna de mis ojos?_ Los dos sanitarios habían pensado al oírle que estaba delirando y se habían puesto a examinar la dilatación de sus pupilas. —Tengo la cabeza dura. Ya me han atizado otras veces y no me pasa nada que no puedan curar un par de aspirinas — Darien hizo una pausa antes de dirigirse a Serena—. Señorita Tsukino... Porque eres Serena Tsukino, ¿no?

—Sí, ¿pero cómo lo sabes? —preguntó ella con una extraña sensación de recelo y mortificación.

—Lo sé... Lo sé porque soy Darien Chiba, amigo y socio de tu padre._ Asombrada, Serena se le quedó mirando sin poder pronunciar palabra. En el abrupto silencio que se hizo, sonó el timbre de la puerta acompañado de un coro de ladridos agudos. —Y esa será Virginia Lorimer —continuó Darien—. La cotilla de tu vecina y causa de todo este maldito enredo.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

**Empezando a Conocerte.**

Riéndose sin disimulos, los policías y los sanitarios se habían marchado. Disculpándose y defendiéndose continuamente, Virginia Lorimer también se había ido al fin, llevándose con ella los dos chuchos escandalosos para alivio de Serena y Darien. Se quedaron sentados en el salón, sumidos en un silencio tenso, contemplándose con recelo y arrepentimiento, y también con cierto asombro.

Serena parecía incapaz de aceptar que aquel hombre, aquel vaquero, fuera Darien Chiba, el amigo y socio de su padre. En el pasado, siempre que había pensado en él a partir de las historias que le había contado su padre, se lo había imaginado como un bocazas bebedor de cerveza, un fanfarrón camorrista que ser veía a sí mismo como un regalo de Dios a las mujeres y no aquel nombre magnífico y atractivo que se sentaba en una silla y que parecía dominar la situación con sólo su presencia.

Darien también necesitó tiempo para acostumbrarse al hecho de que ella fuera la hija de Kenji, Serena... Serena. Tendría que haber reconocido el jeep de Kenji en el campo, pensó contemplándola, sintiéndose como un novillo desnucado y preguntándose si no se habría equivocado al negarse a que la ambulancia le trasladase al hospital por si el corte que tenía en el cráneo diera lugar a una conmoción cerebral. Entonces se dio cuenta de que había cientos de jeeps en la ciudad y de que no había tenido motivos para relacionarlo con Kenji. En realidad, era mejor que no hubiera establecido la conexión porque entonces su primer encuentro habría sido completamente distinto. No dudaba de que su temperamento le habría impulsado a decirle a Serena varias cosas que estaría lamentando profundamente en esos momentos. Darien se aclaró la garganta con dificultad.

—Parece que... Bueno, que seguimos empezando con mal pie, ¿no?_ Pensaba, incómodo, que Serena no era nada de lo que él había imaginado. Había esperado una mujer dura, engreída, sofisticada, fría y no aquella chica joven, hermosa y atractiva cuyos cabellos rubios parecían oro y cuya piel de porcelana irradiaba calor a la luz de la lámpara. Con unos ojos que podían brillar de humor, lanzar chispas de indignación o abrigar sombras de profunda angustia al mismo tiempo cuando sus miradas se encontraban. —¿Por qué no me avisaste de que venías a Wichita? Hubiera ido encantado a recogerte al aeropuerto y comprobar personalmente que te instalabas sin que te faltara nada.

—Gracias, pero necesitaba estar a solas para pensar, para aceptar la muerte de mi padre —respondió ella con calma—. Ha sido tan inesperada y tan dolorosa que..._ Serena se interrumpió, las lágrimas anegaban sus ojos. Apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba claro que se sentía avergonzada por exhibir ante él sus emociones y Darien, a pesar de la opinión que se había formado sobre ella, supo que no fingía. Serena había amado a su padre de verdad, con todo su corazón. Serena tardó varios minutos en recobrarse. —Ya ves que me ha afectado mucho —continuó ella—. Todavía no puedo creer que se haya ido. Sigo esperando oír su voz, su risa, en cualquier momento.

—Sí, sé a lo que te refieres —admitió él con la voz tensa por la emoción. Serena se sorprendió un poco al oírle. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba sola en su dolor, de que Darien también había querido a su padre.

—Lo siento —dijo ella después de meditarlo—. No pensé en que papá era tu socio y tu amigo. Su muerte también ha debido ser difícil para ti. Y ni siquiera te he dado las gracias por haberte ocupado de él, por haber organizado el funeral cuando yo no pude regresar a tiempo de Europa.

—Kenji era como un padre para mí. Me alegré de poder hacerlo._ Hubo algo en el modo en que Darien dijo aquellas sencillas palabras que le hizo a Serena comprender que eran verdad. Se le ocurrió que, aunque su padre no hubiera vuelto a casarse, podría haberlo deseado. Podía haber añorado una segunda esposa, una segunda familia... o al menos un hijo, alguien que siguiera sus pasos, alguien a quien apreciar, alguien en quien confiar y a quien transmitir todo lo que había logrado en la vida y tanto había luchado por conseguir.

Ni siquiera había pensado que ella fuera esa persona hasta aquel momento, aunque había amado a su padre profundamente. Quizá, pensó sorprendida, curiosa y un tanto picada, ni siquiera su padre había pensado en ella de ese modo. Quizá, ya que había sido como un padre para Darien, Darien había sido para él el hijo que nunca había tenido, el heredero, la persona a quien pasarle la antorcha.

Involuntariamente, Serena sintió que su mirada era atraída hacia sus manos. Supo por instinto que eran unas manos fuertes, seguras y capaces, callosas y acostumbradas al trabajo duro, a pesar de que estaban bien acostumbradas y bien cuidadas, con una ligera capa de vello oscuro en el dorso. Pensó que eran manos en las que podía confiar. Recordó la facilidad con que habían desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad, cómo la habían sujetado con firmeza, cómo habían conseguido que le hormigueara la piel, aunque no habían hecho nada censurable. Sí, su padre habría confiado en aquellas manos. Kenji habría confiado en Darien Chiba.

—¿Te apetece beber algo? ¿Un café? —preguntó ella dejándose llevar por un impulso. Maldijo su condenada lengua por trabarse con las palabras, por hacer que se sintiera como una colegiala. En el espacio de medio día, aquel hombre, aquel vaquero, había conseguido afectarla de un modo que ella nunca había creído posible. Serena no lograba explicárselo, sólo sabía que estaba sucediendo. —Puedo prepararlo en seguida, sólo tardará unos minutos.

Era tarde y Darien sabía que debía irse. Sin embargo, se sentía curiosamente reacio a dejarla. Recordó que tan sólo aquella mañana había deseado tenerla delante diez minutos para decirle lo que pensaba de ella. Desde luego, deseaba darle algo, aunque no lo que pensaba, algo que los pantalones de su chándal revelarían si se ponía en pie. Darien maldijo en silencio. Se preguntó si ella era consciente del aspecto que tenía sentada allí, con las piernas recogidas sobre una de las sillas tapizadas, su pelo dorado y mostrando un hombro blanco y desnudo. Sólo con mirarla, sólo con pensar en tomarla en brazos, llevarla arriba y tumbarse sobre ella en la antigua cama doselada que su padre le había regalado, se estaba volviendo loco. Sus ingles estaban tensas de deseo. Tenía que marcharse antes de volver a quedar como un completo idiota.

—Sí, me encantaría tomar un café —se oyó decir a sí mismo. Era como si su boca se hubiera desentendido de su cerebro, conectándose deliberada y enloquecedoramente con una parte bien distinta de su anatomía, una parte notoria por su falta de sentido común.

Pero era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Serena no había perdido el tiempo para levantarse y entrar en la cocina, como si le alegrara tener algo que hacer. Darien sabía que sería una grosería si se marchaba, de modo que fue a reunirse con ella en la cocina, se sentó a la mesa y se dedicó a contemplarla mientras Serena molía el café, preparaba la cafetera y la encendía. De una bolsa, sacó galletas saladas y las calentó antes de disponerlas apetitosamente sobre una fuente junto con pequeños cuencos de fruta y queso para untar bajo en calorías. A Darien no le gustaban mucho aquellas galletas que solían comer la gente de la costa. Pero debía admitir que Serena las presentaba de una forma muy apetitosa, aunque él se divirtiera pensando que parecía estar preparando un té para un acto social. Quizá no fuera la bruja de corazón frío que él había creído en un principio, pero estaba seguro de una cosa, su educación incluía el saber cuándo usar cada tenedor en una cena de siete platos.

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa mientras la veía trabajar, Darien no podía evitar pensar en ella como si le perteneciera, imaginar que aquélla era su cocina y que después del café y del tentempié tenía derecho a llevarla arriba y hacerle el amor. Sólo era una fantasía, pero sospechó que sus pensamientos se debían haber reflejado en su rostro porque, cuando Serena se reunió con él en la mesa, un rubor cubría sus mejillas y se concentró más de lo necesario en extender el queso sobre la galleta.

En realidad, Serena no era consciente de lo que él estaba pensando, eran sus propias ideas lo que la inquietaba. Se había dado cuenta mientras preparaba el café de lo cómodo que se sentía Darien en la casa de su padre, en la cocina, como si estuviera en su propio hogar y ella sólo fuera una intrusa. Serena se había sentido repentinamente fuera de lugar, había experimentado otra vez la extraña sensación que había tenido en el taxi, que de alguna manera había retrocedido en el tiempo, como si estuviera perdida en alguna parte de la frontera salvaje y sólo contara con aquel vaquero para sobrevivir. Inexplicablemente, seguía pensando en la imagen de Paul Newman. De modo que, cuando Serena se sentó frente a Darien, se vio invadida por la loca idea de que él iba a sacar un revólver y exigirle que se desnudara muy lentamente. Se había sentido avergonzada y excitada al mismo tiempo, y no se había atrevido a mirarle a la cara por temor de que pudiera leerle el pensamiento.

Ahora, mientras le miraba con disimulo, Serena maldijo en silencio porque todos sus recursos para mantener una charla educada con un invitado parecían haberse esfumado en el aire. Y la sugerencia que le había hecho su profesor de declamación en la universidad, el vencer el miedo a las tablas imaginándose que todo el público estaba desnudo, no produjo el efecto deseado al imaginarse a Darien Chiba sin ropa. La verdad era que, cuando su imagen completamente desnuda apareció en su mente, su pulso se aceleró aún más y casi se atraganta con el bocado que estaba masticando. Se preguntó qué demonios le estaba pasando. ¿Por qué aquel hombre la desconcertaba tanto? Sólo era un hombre como otro cualquiera y, en cuanto a ella, una mujer independiente y profesional que acababa de romper su compromiso, no debía sentir otra cosa que un profundo aborrecimiento por todo el género masculino. Sin embargo, allí estaba, fantaseando con irse a la cama con él. Decididamente, le pasaba algo grave. La pena y el agotamiento debían haberse combinado para trastornarle el juicio.

—El café está muy bueno —dijo Darien interrumpiendo su ensoñación. Tuvo que repetir el comentario cuando ella se le quedó mirando sin entender nada.

—¡Ah! Gracias. Me alegro de que te guste. Es una mezcla especial. La he comprado esta misma tarde y como no estoy muy segura de los tuestes del Oeste, no sabía cómo iba a salir. De todas maneras, pensé que tenía que intentarlo._ «¡Dios mío!», pensó ella al darse cuenta de que parecía una idiota babeante, incapaz de una conversación medianamente inteligente. Darien debía pensar que era una rubia estúpida y debía estar preguntándose cómo podía escapar de allí con educación. Serena no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan ridícula y no le agradaba aquella sensación.

«Has pasado una temporada muy mala. Estás abrumada, Serena, y por lo tanto, descentrada», se dijo a sí misma. «Necesitas recobrar el equilibrio, nada más. Ya lo superarás, tómatelo con calma».

—Lo siento —dijo en voz alta—. Normalmente no parloteo de esta manera. Han sido unos días de mucha tensión y me imagino que para ti habrá sido lo mismo. Me gustaría que me contaras algo sobre mi padre, qué clase de servicio fúnebre le hiciste, dónde está enterrado. Y estoy segura de que hay cosas que tú también querrás discutir, como asuntos de negocios y...

—Sí, las hay. Pero ha sido un día muy largo. Además, todavía estoy atontado._ Darien sonrió pensando en los extraños vericuetos que les habían llevado a acabar tomando café en la cocina de Kenji. —Seguro que tú estás cansada. Desde luego, yo sí. ¿Por qué no paso a recogerte por la mañana? Así podremos llevar, el jeep al taller y tendrás un coche del que puedas fiarte. Porque no querrás conducir el Cadillac, ¿verdad? Es demasiado grande. Después te llevaré al cementerio. Y luego, podemos comer y ver si podemos reunimos con el abogado de tu padre para solucionar los trámites legales. ¿Qué me contestas?

—Que muy bien, me parece perfecto —respondió ella tratando de controlar su pulso acelerado ante la idea de pasar un día entero con él. Sólo era un hombre como cualquier otro, nada especial. Sin embargo, la manera en que la miró cuando terminó el café y se levantó hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

—Entonces, te veré mañana —dijo él yendo a la puerta.

—Aquí estaré._ Serena volvió a maldecir en silencio. Había estado a punto de responder que lo estaba deseando, como si fuera un perrito que meneara la cola ante una galleta. Tenía que aprender a dominarse en su compañía. —Buenas noches, Darien.

—Buenas noches, Serena._ Darien se internó corriendo en la oscuridad. Serena cerró la puerta y se apoyó de espaldas en ella con las rodillas temblando.

—Serena Tsukino, eres una estúpida. Estás de luto y en pleno choque emocional._ Sin embargo, al subir las escaleras para meterse en la cama, sus pasos eran más ligeros de lo que habían sido en muchos días.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo Seis**

**Saludos y Despedidas.**

Cuando Serena se despertó por la mañana, fue con el sonido de lo que pensó sería el reloj digital que había sobre la mesilla de noche. Pero cuando alcanzó el reloj a tientas, pulsó el botón de la alarma y siguió oyendo aquel zumbido, se dio cuenta de que era el teléfono lo que le estaba destrozando los oídos.

—Hola —dijo con voz pastosa, sin estar del todo despierta.

—¿Sabes? Se pueden conocer muchas cosas de una mujer por la voz que tiene cuando la despiertas por la mañana —dijo una provocativa voz de barítono. _Tú suenas condenadamente sexy.

—Pero... ¿Quién es? —preguntó ella, el pulso acelerándose con la sospecha de quién podía ser el que la llamaba, ya que nadie más sabía que estaba en la ciudad.

—Soy Darien —confirmó él—. Pasaré a recogerte dentro de una hora._ Sintiéndose como el mayor tonto del mundo, Darien colgó sin darle oportunidad de que contestara. No había tenido intención de saludarla de aquella manera. Las palabras habían salido por sí solas de su boca. Era como si un demonio incontrolable se hubiera apoderado de él desde el momento en que había conocido a Serena Tsukino. Sabía que, de no haber colgado, habría añadido «y nada me gustaría más que encontrarte todavía en la cama y esperándome cuando llegue». Al pensarlo, se formó en su mente una imagen de Serena acostada en la cama doselada, medio dormida, llevando un neglillé diáfano que dejaba al descubierto un hombro. Darien se excitó casi dolorosamente. —Contrólate, Chiba —se dijo en voz alta a sí mismo—. Es una mujer como cualquier otra.

Sin embargo, no conseguía convencerse de eso. Necesitaba una buena ducha fría, una larga ducha fría. Gruñendo con sólo pensarlo, pero obligándose a actuar, Darien apartó las sábanas con un gesto brusco y fue desnudo al baño. Puso la radio al pasar, subiendo el volumen para poder oírla mientras se duchaba. Entonces abrió la puerta de la ducha, giró a tope el grifo del agua fría y se obligó a meterse debajo. El chorro helado le golpeó de lleno, apagando sus ardores amorosos. Al mismo tiempo, por encima del ruido del agua, alcanzó a oír las primeras notas de Lo que hice por amor. La ironía no era divertida. Haciendo muecas y temblando, suspiró profundamente. Iba a ser un día duro.

* * *

«¡Un día estupendo!», pensó Serena al levantarse de la cama. Fue al baño y conectó el estéreo al pasar. Había descubierto que el dial estaba puesto en una emisora que se llamaba B98- FM, una radio que programaba música contemporánea para adultos. Mientras se recogía el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza, tarareó la canción que sonaba en aquellos momentos, Lo que hice por amor. La pérdida de su padre todavía la apenaba, iba a echarle mucho de menos. Pero tenía la sensación de que, al haber decidido ir a Wichita, había iniciado de algún modo la cicatrización de la herida. Era como si su padre siguiera con ella en espíritu, susurrándole al oído que se animara. Involuntariamente, seguía pensando en la posdata de su carta, en la referencia a que por fin podría ver juntos a sus dos gatos salvajes, Darien y ella.

—¡Papá, viejo alcahuete! —rezongó ella, abriendo la ducha y quitándose el neglillé—. ¿Por qué tengo la sospecha de que, de todos los hombres que podías haber elegido, escogiste a este vaquero para mí? No tiene nada que ver con Seiya, pero no me extrañaría que a ti eso te pareciera un tanto a favor de Darien, ¿no? Bueno, ya veremos. No importa lo que hayas pensado, la verdad es que las cosas no han empezado con buen pie entre él y yo. Y tengo que admitir que esta mañana pensé por un momento que se trataba de una llamada obscena. Tiene suerte de que no le colgara o, peor aún, que no haya tocado un silbato para destrozarle el tímpano._ Se preguntó si Darien la habría llamado desde la cama mientras el chorro caliente del agua resbalaba sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Y, si eso era verdad, ¿qué llevaba puesto? ¿Un pijama? ¿Pantalones cortos? ¿Calzoncillos? ¿Nada de nada? —¿Qué te pasa, Serena? No estarás pensando en irte a la cama con ese vaquero. ¡Si apenas le conoces!

Pero, aunque podía haber alguna objeción en cuanto a su buen gusto, no había ninguna duda en cuanto a la química. Eso era algo que simplemente sucedía. Por mucho que a Serena le hubiera gustado negarlo y a pesar de que habían empezado dos veces con mal pie, sabía que en su interior aquellas brasas aguardaban el momento para encenderse y explotar en algo que a medias la tentaba y a medias la aterrorizaba. Sin embargo, era lo bastante inteligente como para darse cuenta de que en aquellos momentos era muy vulnerable, no sólo a consecuencia de la muerte de su padre, sino también por su ruptura con Seiya. En aquellas circunstancias, lo último que le hacía falta era embarcarse en otra relación con un hombre. Su estado mental estaba afectando a su sentido común.

—¡Contrólate, Serena! —se dijo mientras salía de la ducha— Como sigas así, acabarás cometiendo una estupidez. Por lo que sabes de él, Darien sólo desea pasar una noche contigo, además de las acciones de tu padre en la Jota Tuerta.

Aquél último pensamiento era algo muy serio, algo que ella no había considerado antes. Naturalmente, Darien tenía que estar preocupado por el futuro de la empresa. De repente, la mañana perdió parte de su alegría. Serena acabó de maquillarse con una cabeza mucho más fría y una mano mucho más firme. Después se puso un traje de color melocotón y estaba acabando una taza de café cuando Darien llamó al timbre.

Serena abrió la puerta y Darien tuvo que mirarla dos veces para asegurarse de que no se había equivocado de casa. En ella no había nada de la chica de temperamento ardiente y modales llanos que había estado a punto de sacarle del camino de tierra el día anterior, ni tampoco de la sexy mujer fatal con la que había tomado café por la noche. En su lugar, había una mujer fría, segura de sí misma, sofisticada, la Serena Tsukino que él había imaginado antes de conocerla en persona. Desde el pelo recogido a los elegantes zapatos de un diseñador, aquella mujer personificaba todo lo que él consideraba «una engreída mujer del Este». En aquel momento se dio cuenta de que Serena era un verdadero calco de Esmeralda Black, la única mujer importante de su vida, la que lo había dejado en la cuneta por un elegante financiero. El saludo alegre y provocativo que estaba a punto de pronunciar, murió en sus labios.

—Buenos días, señorita Tsukino —dijo fríamente—. Si estás lista, puedes tomar el jeep y seguirme al concesionario para que le arreglen las abolladuras.

Serena estaba francamente perpleja, y bastante picada y herida, por su tono y por el hecho de que se hubiera dirigido a ella como «señorita Tsukino». Después de todo, la noche anterior había sido solamente Serena. Se preguntó si era el mismo hombre que la había llamado una hora antes por teléfono con unos comentarios tan provocativos. No lo parecía. Sin embargo, podría jurar que se había alegrado nada más verla. ¿Qué había sucedido para hacerle cambiar de pronto?

-Sólo tengo que recoger el bolso y cerrar la casa.

—Muy bien —dijo él secamente—. Te esperaré en la calle.

Darien se alejó sin más palabras, dejando a Serena contemplándole confusa y un poco enfadada. Cerró la casa y sacó el jeep del garaje. Dio la vuelta en la glorieta y alcanzó la calle. Se dio cuenta de que había una vieja camioneta aparcada junto al bordillo, unas cuantas casas más abajo. Serena frunció el ceño, por lo que conocía del barrio sabía que aquella camioneta no era de allí. Pero luego pensó que quizá fuera de algún servicio de jardines. Recordaba haber visto un par el día anterior, mientras los empleados cortaban el césped o cuidaban de los macizos de flores. Tomó nota mental para cuando necesitara un servicio de jardinería en la casa de su padre, si acababa decidiendo prolongar su estancia en la ciudad. De otro modo, el césped pronto llegaría a la cintura y los arriates se verían invadidos de malas hierbas. Otra cosa más de la que debía ocuparse. Y también iba a necesitar que alguien se encargara de la piscina. Cuidar una casa tenía más trabajo de lo que ella había pensado.

Después de asegurarse por el retrovisor de que ella le seguía, Darien puso en marcha el coche. El buen humor con que se había levantado había desaparecido e hizo chirriar los neumáticos al arrancar el coche que salió lanzado a toda marcha. Serena no se imaginaba qué podía haber hecho ella para provocar aquel mal genio pero, en cualquier caso, no tenía derecho a pagarlo con ella. Darien sabía por experiencia que ella no podía conducir tan rápido. ¿Cómo esperaba que se mantuviera a su altura? Por suerte, Darien debió pensar lo mismo porque poco después aminoró la velocidad. Doblaron hacia Rock Road y Serena se las arregló para cruzar por delante de los dos carriles que se cruzaban en su camino. Había menos tráfico que el día anterior. Eran las nueve de la mañana. La hora punta en Wichita debía haber acabado. No le hacía gracia conducir entre una horda de coches. Podía arreglarse con taxis, autobuses y metros. Los coches y los camiones eran otra cosa.

En el cruce con Rock Road y Kellogg, Darien se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo. Cuando Serena se detuvo tras de él, se fijó que la miraba furioso por el retrovisor. ¡Era demasiado! Su temperamento también empezaba a agriarse y por un instante sintió tentaciones de embestir al coche por detrás. Al fin y al cabo, la delantera del jeep ya estaba abollada. Pero prevaleció el sentido común y de repente, dejándose llevar por un impulso infantil, le puso una cara horrible mientras le sacaba la lengua. Serena vio que abría mucho los ojos sorprendido y luego se echaba a reír.

—¡Te pesqué! —murmuró ella sonriéndole.

Darien no tuvo tiempo de articular una respuesta porque en aquel momento el semáforo se puso verde. Al desviarse hacia el oeste por Kellogg se dio cuenta de que su mal humor había desaparecido con la misma rapidez con que le había sobrevenido. El gesto de Serena le había sorprendido y asombrado y nada tenía que ver con lo que esperaba de una mujer de su clase. Esmeralda no había recurrido a un comportamiento infantil ni de broma. Le costaba trabajo creer que Serena hubiera sido capaz. Sin embargo, Kenji no hubiera dudado en hacerlo. En aquel momento, Darien se dio cuenta de que, aunque su amigo hubiera muerto, algo de él quedaba en el mundo en la persona de su hija. De alguna manera le pareció una idea reconfortante. Más alegre, Darien entró en el aparcamiento del concesionario. Luego esperó fuera del coche a que Serena, que llegaba detrás de él, aparcara.

—Te debo una disculpa —dijo cuando ella bajó la ventanilla —. Cuando te he visto esta mañana, me has recordado a... alguien que preferiría olvidar. He sido descortés. Estaba equivocado y lo siento. ¿Qué te parece si lo intentamos una vez más a ver si ahora empezamos bien? — dijo tendiéndole la mano—. Señorita Tsukino, soy Darien Chiba, amigo y socio de su padre. Encantado de conocerla. Kenji me ha contado muchas cosas de usted todos estos años. Se sentía muy orgulloso de su hija.

Aquella explicación de su mal humor alivió e intrigó a Serena. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar que podía haber otra mujer en su vida. Se sintió extrañamente alegre de saber que no, aun cuando pensó que él también podía haber roto. Sin embargo, era lo bastante hombre como para admitir su error y disculparse, lo que decía mucho de él. Y lo que había dicho sobre su padre la había emocionado profundamente. La llenaba de felicidad saber que Kenji hablaba de ella, que se sentía orgulloso de su hija. Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos, aunque una sonrisa trémula revoloteaba en sus labios cuando estrechó la mano de Darien.

—El placer es mío, señor Chiba. Por favor, tuteémonos. Llámame Serena.

—Sólo si tú me llamas Darien.

—Trato hecho.

—¿Lo ves? Nos ha costado trabajo pero sabía que podíamos hacerlo si lo intentábamos. Mete el jeep en aquel taller de allí. Me reuniré contigo dentro._ Cuando cumplieron con los trámites necesarios para que repararan el vehículo. Darien la acompañó a su coche. Después de abrirle la puerta del acompañante y comprobar que estaba cómoda, se sentó al volante.

—He visto una floristería, Tillie se llamaba, de camino hacia aquí —dijo ella—. ¿Te importaría que paráramos un momento? Me gustaría llevar flores a la tumba de mi padre.

—Claro que no —dijo él amablemente. Pero se maldijo en silencio por haberse portado como un sinvergüenza, culpando a Serena de algo que ella no había hecho y la mañana en que iba a visitar por primera vez la tumba de su padre, además. Darien pensó que si ella le consideraba un paleto insensible, se lo había ganado a pulso. ¿Por qué en sólo dos días aquella mujer se las había arreglado para dejarle hecho un lío sin ningún esfuerzo, de forma que Darien no sabía si iba o venía? ¡Rubias!

En la floristería, Serena compró un ramo de gladiolos, sencillo pero hermoso. Eran unas flores que le encantaban pero que asociaba con la muerte y con los funerales. El aroma del ramo llenó el coche mientras Darien la llevaba al cementerio. Una música suave sonaba en la radio, cuatro canciones seguidas antes de que el locutor hablara y diera paso a la publicidad. Serena se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la B89-FM porque el formato era muy característico.

—Esperaba que te gustara la música country —dijo ella.

—Y me gusta._ Darien le lanzó una mirada burlona, como si sospechara que ella le consideraba demasiado vaquero como para escuchar otra cosa que no fuera country. —Pero la dejo para los días salvajes y para la noche de los sábados.

—En Margaritaville. Sí, lo recuerdo._ Serena pensó en las palabras que había intercambiado con los dos policías la noche anterior. Sacudió la cabeza con gesto de desaprobación, esforzándose por reprimir la sonrisa que quería aflorar a sus labios. —Escucha, no quisiera meterme en tu vida pero, ¿acabas en la cárcel muy a menudo? Oí a papá mencionar que te había pagado la fianza en un par de ocasiones.

—Alguna que otra vez, cuando me tomaba unas cuantas cervezas y me metía en alguna pelea._ Darien le sonrió tímidamente, una sonrisa de niño malo. Serena pensó que era un fuera de la ley. —Pero de eso hace tiempo, cuando era verdaderamente salvaje —confesó él—. Ahora soy mayor y he madurado, ya no soy tan peligroso como antes. Hay demasiados pistoleros jóvenes buscando una excusa para aplastar a un viejo como yo.

—¡Oh, oh! —dijo ella consciente de que Darien estaba en la flor de la vida—. ¿Por qué será que tengo la impresión de que podrías defenderte ante cualquiera?

—Probablemente porque sí puedo —dijo él con una sonrisa, esta vez de satisfacción.

—Bueno, al menos ya sabemos que la modestia no es tu fuerte.

—No señorita, no me ando con rodeos. Disparo directamente y digo lo que pienso. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

—Entonces no sabrás que la modestia ha de repartirse en pequeñas dosis y sólo a aquéllos que puedan soportarla — preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

—No. Si ésa es la medicina que va a curarte, yo te ataré como a un ternero y te obligaré a tragarla a la fuerza, tanto si quieres como si no.

—¡Dios mío! No sé si estoy a salvo contigo.

—Lo estás, de momento por lo menos. Cuando llegue la ocasión en que dejes de estarlo, te lo haré saber. _Con los párpados entornados, Darien la miró de una manera tan intensa que el corazón de Serena se aceleró de excitación.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella consciente de que ahora había una nota sensual en el intercambio de bromas.

—Sí, y es una promesa.

No tuvieron tiempo de continuar aquella conversación, habían llegado al cementerio. Serena volvió a sentirse culpable por haberse olvidado completamente de su padre, aunque sólo fuera por un momento, para coquetear cuando llevaba el ramo de gladiolos en el regazo. Sin embargo, sabía que su padre no hubiera querido que se sintiera apenada por él. Kenji había amado la vida y la había vivido al máximo. Quería que ella hiciera lo mismo y había insistido más de una vez en que llevaba una existencia insulsa en Nueva York, una ronda interminable de trabajo y actos sociales y de caridad.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te tomaste un día libre para pasear por el parque, Serena? —le preguntaba durante sus visitas a Nueva York—. Esta ciudad tiene muchos y muy hermosos. ¿Y esa tienda de juguetes, la F.A.O. Schwarz? Si yo viviera en esta ciudad me daría una vuelta por allí una vez al mes sólo para recordarme que todo el mundo debería volver a sentirse niño de vez en cuando. Ya sabes, no se debe ser tan adulto. Te apuesto a que el pavo real de tu Seiya ni siquiera sabe lo que es divertirse de verdad, divertirse hasta que lloras de risa. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que nunca hace el tonto._ No, pensaba Serena mientras Darien la ayudaba a bajar del coche. Seiya nunca había hecho el tonto. Serena nunca le había hecho muecas ni sacado la lengua. Era curioso que no se lo hubiera pensado dos veces para sacarle la lengua a Darien.

El cementerio, aunque encantador, no era lo que ella había esperado. No había lápidas en el sentido tradicional, sino placas a ras del suelo. Si Darien no la hubiera acompañado, habría tenido que dar muchas vueltas para encontrar la tumba de su padre. A pesar de las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos al verla, Serena no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando se acercó a la placa de granito que había sobre la tierra recién removida. En el centro había esculpida una torre de extracción de petróleo y unas pocas palabras. Kenji Tsukino. El mejor de los prospectores independientes, junto con las fechas de su nacimiento y su muerte. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Serena dejó escapar una risa suave.

—¡Es perfecto! A papá le hubiera encantado_ Darien estaba a su lado, callado y en actitud un tanto desafiante, como si esperara que ella desaprobara el epitafio. Serena se arrodilló para depositar con ternura el ramo de flores sobre la tumba. Pasó la yema de los dedos por las palabras esculpidas en el granito gris. —¿Quieres contarme algo sobre el funeral? —preguntó. Serena se había quitado las grandes gafas de sol que había llevado y ahora entornó los ojos deslumbrada por la luz mientras miraba a Darien desde abajo.

Sorprendido, Darien pensó de repente que nunca había visto una mujer tan hermosa como Serena le parecía en ese momento. De rodillas ante él, los ojos entornados y brillantes de lágrimas, tan azules y resplandecientes como el cielo. La luz del sol caía sobre sus cabellos convirtiéndolos en oleadas rutilantes de oro brillante y jugaba sobre su piel de porcelana, tan lustrosa como las perlas. Su boca húmeda, de color burdeos, se entreabría en una sonrisa temblorosa que hablaba de la pena que sentía por la pérdida de su padre y de lo agradecida que le estaba a Darien por haber hecho lo correcto.

—Bueno, ya sabes que Kenji no era muy aficionado a ir a la iglesia, de modo que oficiamos la ceremonia aquí mismo. Fue un acto sencillo, digno, aunque creo que habrá gente que piense que el panegírico que pronuncié era más propio de una sala de fiestas. En realidad, podía haber sido un funeral irlandés. Hablé de Kenji, de su vida, de cómo empezamos juntos en el negocio del petróleo, y relaté algunas de sus hazañas más notorias. En cualquier caso, la gente se rió a pesar de las lágrimas. Yo sé que eso le habría gustado porque siempre decía que no quería llantos cuando muriera. Después, el pastor dijo unas cuantas palabras y citó el párrafo de «polvo al polvo, cenizas a las cenizas» de la Biblia. Como pertenecía al Templo del Relicario Madianita, hice que vinieran sus gaiteros y tocaran Amazing Grace. Y eso fue todo.

—Gracias. Sé que papá lo hubiera aprobado porque es exactamente como él decía que lo quería. «Nada elegante para un viejo buen muchacho como yo». Siento mucho no haber podido llegar a tiempo. Pero, si no te importa, tengo algo que añadir._ Se puso en pie lentamente, abrió el bolso y sacó una hoja de papel doblada. —Es un poema anónimo que a él y a mí nos ha gustado siempre. Solía decir que resumía toda su filosofía sobre la muerte y lo que te ocurre después, adonde vas. Desearía leerlo en voz alta, si tú quieres.

—Adelante, por favor._ Serena se aclaró la garganta. Después, tras desplegar el papel, comenzó a leer con voz ahogada las simples pero hermosas palabras.

No te quedes llorando ante mi tumba.

No estoy aquí, yo no descanso.

Soy los mil vientos que soplan en el mundo

Soy los fulgores diamantinos en la nieve

Soy el sol sobre el grano maduro

Soy la lluvia plácida del otoño.

Cuando te despiertas en la quietud de la mañana

Seré el rápido aleteo ascendente

De los pájaros que trazan círculos en su vuelo

Seré la luz tenue de las estrellas en el cielo.

No te detengas a llorar ante mi tumba. No estoy aquí, yo no muero.

Cuando terminó de leer, se quedó en silencio mientras pensaba en su padre. Luego, tras un rato, dobló el papel despacio y lo guardó en el bolso.

—«Soy el sol sobre el grano maduro» —recitó Darien—. Era eso lo que estabas haciendo ayer en el campo de trigo, ¿verdad? Buscabas a tu padre, su esencia, lo que significaba para ti. No me extraña que el bocinazo y el piropo te enfadaran tanto. Debiste pensar que yo era el mayor imbécil del estado. Por lo menos, es así como me siento ahora. ¡Peor! Me siento como un verdadero sinvergüenza. Lo siento mucho, Serena. No sabía... No me di cuenta...

—Ya sé que no, Darien. Y ya no estoy enfadada. Si quieres que te diga la verdad, yo también me sentí fatal. Confundirte con un pervertido y luego darte aquel golpe en la cabeza. Te apuesto a que, dondequiera que se encuentre, papá se está corriendo una buena juerga a nuestra costa.

—Sí, casi me parece escuchar sus carcajadas. Kenji era uno de esos hombres que podían encontrar el lado humorístico de cualquier situación y que se reía de verdad, desde el corazón y el estómago.

Y entonces, al recordarlo, Serena y Darien también se echaron a reír. Serena divisó a lo Lejos un empleado del cementerio y pensó que el hombre debía creer que estaban locos para estar desternillándose de risa junto a una tumba. O quizá no, tal vez fuera lo bastante mayor y sabio como para entender que hay cosas tan dolorosas que tienes que reírte para no llorar, porque si empiezas a llorar no podrías parar nunca. Al cabo de un rato dejaron de reír. Sin embargo, conservaron un poco de la alegría y la camaradería que habían compartido.

—¿Te gusta la comida mejicana? Es la hora de comer. No sé tú, pero yo no he desayunado y tengo hambre.

—Me encanta la comida mejicana.

Serena pensó que, de todos los hombres del mundo, tenía que haber sido Darien el que pasara junto a ella en el campo de trigo. Darien, que había entendido rápidamente lo que estaba haciendo allí al oírla recitar el poema. Seiya nunca lo hubiera entendido. El comprendía los gráficos de ganancias y pérdidas, no los sentimientos de las personas. Contempló un momento la tumba de su padre.

«Te quiero y te echaré de menos, papá», le dijo en silencio. «Pero no creo en las despedidas y nunca he creído que la muerte fuera el fin de todo. De modo que sólo te diré, hasta que volvamos a vernos».


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo Siete**

**Buenos, Viejos Muchachos.**

El restaurante se llamaba Willie C's Café-bar y Serena supo, incluso antes de entrar, que iba a gustarle. Su cartel exterior estaba colocado sobre un parterre de grava en un rincón del aparcamiento y detrás del cartel acechaba la figura recortada de un policía sobre una motocicleta. Se inclinaba sobre el manillar en actitud de atrapar a los imaginarios malhechores. El policía a veces estaba y a veces no, explicó Darien, dependiendo de si tenían que mandarlo a arreglar debido a los desperfectos de la intemperie.

El restaurante era uno de esos lugares divertidos y de moda, con tuberías a la vista en el techo y carteles metálicos en las paredes. El motivo de que fuera famoso se debía a su, en apariencia, interminable variedad de cerveza procedente de todo el mundo. Cuando la camarera llegó a su mesa, ellos pidieron cerveza negra y unas «fajitas». Las cervezas que les sirvieron estaban heladas, tanto que las botellas goteaban hielo. Mientras esperaban a que les sirvieran la carne, bebieron y charlaron.

—Dime la verdad, Darien. ¿Por qué papá y tú le pusisteis la Jota Tuerta a la compañía? —preguntó Serena que nunca había creído del todo en la historia que le había contado su padre.

—Lo creas o no, fue por las ganancias de una noche de póquer —dijo él sonriendo—. Era una de esas timbas que duraba toda la noche en un cuarto trasero, porque el juego, aparte de la lotería y las apuestas a las carreras de caballos y de perros, es ilegal en Kansas. Empezaba a clarear el horizonte y teníamos que jugar la última mano. Y como todo el mundo había estado bebiendo la noche entera, las apuestas eran bastante enloquecidas. Había un pozo importante. La mano era a cinco cartas y sólo para hacerla más interesante, el que daba dijo que quien tuviera una de las jotas tuertas con el rey tuerto se llevaba la mitad del fondo. Verás, las jotas de picas y de corazones, y el rey de diamantes se representan de perfil y por eso se llaman tuertos. Había que salir con pareja de jotas como mínimo. Kenji llevaba pero yo estaba en blanco. No tenía nada que mereciera la pena. Kenji robó tres cartas del mazo y no consiguió nada. Yo saqué cuatro y lo mismo, pero la última resultó ser el rey de diamantes. Entonces empecé a subir la apuesta como un loco y Kenji también porque se estaba tirando un farol y quería que los demás pensaran que tenía un juego insuperable. Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, todo el mundo había pasado y sólo quedábamos Kenji y yo. El tenía una pareja de jotas, una de ellas tuerta. Yo tenía el rey de diamantes. Conseguimos el fondo y con eso empezamos la compañía. Por descontado, no fue tan simple, pero al menos nos dio un empujón.

-¿Y ahora?_ Darien dejó escapar un suspiro prolongado.

—Y ahora todo está en el aire hasta que averigüe a quién le dejó Kenji su parte de la empresa. Estoy seguro de que su intención era dejarte las acciones a ti. Lo averiguaremos esta tarde en el despacho de Hollis. Si resulta ser cierto, el futuro de la Jota Tuerta dependerá mucho de ti.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿En qué sentido?_ Serena se sentía perpleja porque había dado por supuesto que, al fundar la compañía, su padre y Darien habían tomado medidas para hacer frente a la posible muerte de uno de los fundadores. En cambio, parecía deducirse por aquellas palabras que no.

—Bueno, ya que no sabes nada de dirigir una compañía petrolífera y además tienes tu vida en Nueva York, supongo que querrás vender tus acciones, ¿no? —tanteó Darien. Había adoptado la expresión que utilizaba cuando jugaba al póquer, la cual no era sino una total ausencia de expresión para no revelar sus pensamientos ni sus emociones.

—En realidad, si quieres que te sea sincera, no he pensado mucho en el testamento de papá. Me refiero a que no necesito el dinero ni nada parecido. Mi abuelo Artemís estableció un fideicomiso para mí cuando nací. Ha crecido considerablemente con los años y unas cuantas inversiones. Nunca he tenido necesidad de recurrir a ese capital. He sido tan afortunada que no he tenido que luchar para ganarme la vida. Yo nunca... Bueno, ya sabes, nunca he esperado vivir de lo que heredara de papá. ¿No teníais un acuerdo de compra preferente en caso de fallecimiento de uno de los socios?

—Sí, por supuesto. Pero es una primera opción de compra contra el derecho del heredero o herederos a vender su parte. De modo que si Kenji te ha legado sus acciones, yo tendría la opción de comprarlas primero, en el caso de que decidieras vender. Sin embargo, en el supuesto de que no lográramos ponernos de acuerdo, serías libre para venderlas a quien quisieras o podríamos disolver la compañía y liquidar sus activos.

—Pero eso significaría el fin de la Jota Tuerta —observó ella —. El fin de lo que tanto os habéis esforzado por levantar durante estos años. No creo que tú quieras eso, ¿verdad, Darien?

—No, tienes razón. Sin embargo, incluso eso sería preferible a tener que tratar al cincuenta por ciento con alguien que no tiene ni idea de cómo dirigir una compañía petrolífera._ Les sirvieron sus «fajitas» sobre las tradicionales bandejas de hierro caliente. Serena empezó a extender crema agria sobre su tortita y luego la rellenó con carne, cebolla, pimientos, queso, lechuga y tomate, dejando sólo aparte el guacamole, ya que no le gustaban los aguacates.

—A mí tampoco me gusta el guacamole —dijo él observándola—. Fíjate. Ya sabía yo que debíamos tener algo en común.

—Pero no la Jota Tuerta. ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?_ Serena volvió a retomar la conversación decididamente, aunque no sabía por qué había adquirido de repente tanta importancia para ella. Darien tenía razón, su vida estaba en Nueva York y no tenía la más mínima idea del negocio del petróleo y el gas. Aun así, se descubrió a sí misma protestando. —Pero conozco los mecanismos de compra y venta y la exportación e importación.

—Muebles, antigüedades, cuadros, obras de arte y cosas parecidas, sí. Pero no petróleo y gas._ Serena se encogió de hombros. Su voz, cuando respondió, era segura y un tanto desafiante, acompañada con una elevación testaruda y decidida de la barbilla.

—Puedo aprender._ Darien se quedó callado un momento, como si no estuviera seguro de haber oído bien.

—¿Y tu trabajo en Nueva York, Serena? Además, Kenji mencionó que tenías un prometido, ahora que lo pienso._ Darien se sorprendió al recordarlo. Buscó con la mirada la mano izquierda de Serena, estaba desnuda. —Pero no llevas anillo de compromiso.

—No... He roto con Seiya. Seiya Kou, mi prometido.

—¿No era también tu jefe? ¿No era el dueño de la firma en la que trabajabas?

-Sí.

—Bien, eso debe hacer que tu trabajo sea bastante incómodo, puedo imaginármelo —comentó él, empezando a preguntarse adonde llevaba todo aquello.

—En realidad... ya no tengo trabajo. Seiya me despidió.

—Comprendo._ Pero la verdad era que Darien no lo comprendía. Estaba dispuesto a dejarse ahorcar si entendía los propósitos de Serena.

Se preguntó si ella no trataba de sugerir que se quedaría en Wichita si resultaba que Kenji le había legado sus acciones. ¿Y colarse en la empresa a la fuerza? ¿Estaba intentando sonsacarle información para hacerse con el control de la compañía? ¿O simplemente le interesaba descubrir el verdadero valor de su parte para vendérsela a él o a cualquier otro inversor? De repente, Darien se encontró pensando en la educación que Serena había recibido, en su familia, en la experiencia profesional que tenía, en el hecho de que estaba acostumbrada a hacer negocios en una ciudad que era conocida por lo implacable de su mundo empresarial, en una ciudad que albergaba, entre otras cosas, Wall Street y la Quinta Avenida. Aparte de todo eso, ¿qué sabía de ella en realidad? Después de averiguar su identidad, había pensado que no se parecía en nada a la mujer que él había imaginado. Pero, ¿y si no se había equivocado desde el principio? Darien reflexionaba y consideraba las posibles ramificaciones de tenerla como socio al cincuenta por ciento de la Jota Tuerta.

En su interior, detestaba aquella idea. No sólo supondría para él una distracción monumental a nivel físico, sino también, dependiendo de sus intenciones, una completa molestia o quizá una de los oponentes más inteligente y peligrosa a los que se había enfrentado. Después de todo, había tenido los arrestos, el valor y la sangre fría de emboscarle la noche anterior en el comedor y de dejarle fuera de combate sin vacilación. Quizá fuera tan atractiva como peligrosa. Esmeralda había sido así. A pesar de la atracción que sentía por Serena, tendría que mantenerse en guardia contra ella y recordarlo por mucho que fuera la hija de Kenji Tsukino. También lo era de Ikuko Silver. Ikuko, que había mantenido separado a Kenji de su única hija y que había intentado todo para llenar de veneno contra su padre el cerebro de la niña.

—Mira, siento de verdad que hayas roto con tu prometido y te hayas quedado sin trabajo. Pero estoy seguro de que con tus capacidades, no tendrás problemas para encontrar otro._ Ahora, Darien estaba decidido a que lo ahorcaran antes de decir una sola palabra más sobre la Jota Tuerta, antes de revelar algo que pudiera servirle para sus planes, al menos hasta que descubriera si debía considerarla una amenaza.

Nadie volvería a tomarle el pelo como Esmeralda. Podía ser que la ruptura de Serena y su despido estuvieran relacionados. Quizá había intentado dominar a Seiya Kou, hacerse con el control de su empresa, y eso era lo que había conducido a la ruptura de su compromiso y subsecuente despido, porque, ¿qué hombre digno de llamarse así iba a tolerar ser dominado por una mujer?

—¡Oh! Siempre podré encontrar otro trabajo —dijo Serena sin darse cuenta del cariz que estaban tomando los pensamientos de Darien—. Lo más duro es asentar una carrera. Hay un tope máximo contra el que chocan las mujeres en el mundo de los negocios, un prejuicio en contra de que escalemos puestos más elevados que unos cuantos cargos administrativos simbólicos. Seguimos ganando el treinta por ciento menos que los hombres mientras que tenemos que trabajar el doble para conseguirlo.

—Eso es lo que tú piensas, ¿no?_ Darien la contempló con escepticismo. «¡Maldición! Una feminista», pensó. Entonces, avergonzado y disgustado por sus sospechas, se dio cuenta de que estaba juzgándola con el mismo rasero que a Esmeralda.

—Bueno, es verdad, ¿no? —dijo ella en tono de broma.

A regañadientes, Darien tuvo que reconocer que era cierto. Después, sin embargo, aunque ella intentó proseguir con la conversación, Darien se mostró extrañamente taciturno. Serena no lograba explicarse qué había provocado aquel nuevo cambio en su carácter obviamente voluble. Sin embargo, tenía bien presente lo que le había dicho por la mañana, que ella le recordaba a alguien que hubiera preferido olvidar.

Serena sintió que el día perdía parte de su encanto y se mantuvo callada y pensativa mientras él pagaba la cuenta y la acompañaba al coche. Durante el trayecto al centro, Serena pudo echarle un vistazo al corazón de la ciudad que el conductor había evitado en su primer recorrido en taxi. Wichita era pequeña y sencilla pero bonita. Muchas de sus calles estaban pavimentadas con adoquines y había árboles en las aceras. No había edificios mayores de veintiséis plantas, de modo que el sol iluminaba las calles mejor que en Nueva York. Darien le señalaba diversos lugares de interés en la Ciudad Vieja.

—Te traeré a dar una vuelta de noche si quieres —dijo él, mientras entraba en un aparcamiento de ese distrito—. Así podrás ver un poco de la vida nocturna. La oficina de Richard Hollis está a unas pocas manzanas de aquí. Siendo de Nueva York, no creo que te importe si andamos un poco. Hace un buen día y sé que diez manzanas no son nada para una neoyorquina._ Serena se alegró de ver que el brillo pícaro había vuelto a sus ojos y su cada vez más familiar sonrisa torcida curvaba de nuevo sus labios cuando la miraba.

—Eso es verdad. ¿Por qué te crees que me conservo tan en forma?_ Serena había intentado que su respuesta fuera jovial, pero cuando vio la mirada encendida con que estudiaba su cuerpo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Sin la menor duda._ Darien se preguntó qué pensaría ella si le dijera que con aquel traje de color melocotón le recordaba un vaso de sorbete, que casi podía sentir cómo se fundía en su boca. En cambio, Se obligó a apartar la vista y fingió consultar su reloj. —Nos queda un cuarto de hora para nuestra cita con Hollis. Será mejor que nos apresuremos.

Cuando llegaron a la acera, Serena se dio cuenta de que él maniobraba para caminar por la parte del bordillo, un vestigio de épocas anteriores cuando los caballeros protegían a las damas para que no las alcanzaran los vertidos de las ventanas que daban a la calle. Aquella práctica parecía un tanto pintoresca a las puertas del siglo veintiuno. Sin embargo, todavía era distintivo de un hombre educado y Serena apreció el gesto. Aun cuando fuera un vaquero rudo, Darien parecía tener su lado suave.

—¡Mira, un tranvía! —exclamó ella como una chiquilla cuando el vehículo pasó a su lado.

—En realidad, es un autobús, pero imita a los tranvías que una vez circularon por aquí. Todavía pueden verse las vías en los cruces. Pero ahora conseguimos el mismo efecto visual sin el ruido.

—Sigo pensando que es algo encantador y romántico.

—Entonces, tendremos que subir alguna vez.

—Me parece bien, pero... Mira, Darien. No quiero que te sientas obligado a enseñarme la ciudad mientras esté aquí. Te aseguro que sé moverme sola. Hace mucho tiempo que estoy acostumbrada a cuidar de mí misma.

Aunque Serena había intentado darle un tono ligero a sus palabras, a Darien le pareció detectar un tono agrio en ellas. Por primera vez se preguntó cómo habría sido su infancia, creciendo en la mansión familiar de los Silver, lejos de su padre. El instinto le decía que Ikuko no había sido la más cariñosa y preocupada de las madres. Además, se le ocurrió que una ciudad grande como Nueva York podía hacer más patente la propia soledad y aislamiento en medio de la muchedumbre.

Aunque Serena había tenido su trabajo, su prometido y su familia para ocupar su tiempo, podía ser que no se sintiera próxima a ninguno de ellos. Quizá incluso sus amigos habían sido más conocidos de negocios que otra cosa, como sucedía tan a menudo, en vez de compañeros del alma para siempre. Poco a poco se daba cuenta de que había en ella una vulnerabilidad extraña y atractiva que él nunca habría imaginado en una mujer de su clase.

La familia de Darien le adoraba y Kenji le había tratado como a un hijo. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que quizá Serena había estado sola, incluso sin cariño, hasta que se hizo adulta, cuando Kenji y ella habían establecido la relación que debían haber compartido desde el principio de su vida. No era extraño que ella amara a su padre tan profundamente.

—No me siento obligado a nada, Serena —respondió él—. De modo que si te llevo a algún sitio o hago algo por ti, puedes estar tranquila de que no lo hago por obligación. Sé que Kenji pensaba mostrarte Wichita este verano y he pensado que a ti te gustaría verla._ Darien hizo una pausa considerando sus palabras antes de proseguir. —Escucha, Serena. Sé que en el aspecto cultural, no podemos compararnos a Nueva York. Pero tampoco estamos totalmente atrasados. ¿Ves aquel edificio redondo? Es el Century Two, donde se hallan nuestras salas de convenciones y de exposición y uno de nuestros teatros. Allí puedes ver producciones que no tienen nada que envidiar a Broadway. Los musicales son siempre populares aquí. Robert Goulet hizo Camelot en el Century hace poco. También hay ballet. Y mira a tu alrededor, fíjate cuántas estatuas en las calles. Y aún hay más en la Universidad que mantiene un edificio con un mural de Miró en el exterior. Tampoco en otro sitio podrás ver mejor arte nativo americano. En el..

—¡Darien Chiba! ¿Intentas decirme que soy una esnob?

—No, eso tampoco. Sólo digo que Kenji quería que te dieras cuenta de que Manhattan no es el principio y el fin del mundo.

—Ya lo sé. Pero también es excitante. Hay que caminar mucho más deprisa que aquí.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Pero también hay algo bueno en tomarse la vida más despacio. Kenji quería enseñártelo._ Habían llegado a un edificio de oficinas y Darien abrió las pesadas puertas de cristal, dejando que Serena entrara primero en el vestíbulo y luego acompañándola a los ascensores.

—¿No tenemos que firmar o algo así? —preguntó ella, mirando a su alrededor mientras esperaban. Darien le sonrió.

—Como te decía, esto no es Nueva York, Serena. Aunque incluso aquí la mayoría de los edificios mantengan cerradas sus áreas de descanso.

—¡Aja! De modo que Wichita no es tan paradisíaca. ¿Es eso lo que tratas de decirme?

—Te sentirás muy orgullosa de ti misma por haberlo imaginado a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos para convencerte de lo contrario. Sí, eso es verdad. Pero, al mismo tiempo, es muy improbable que te asalten por la calle. Y ahora entra en el ascensor. Eres una amenaza peor para esta ciudad que cualquiera de los borrachos o mendigos locales._ Darien la tomó del codo antes de que pudiera responder y la obligó a entrar en la cabina. Subieron en silencio. Serena fingió ignorarle. Silbando bajo, Darien la contempló sin disimulo, sin molestarse en reprimir la sonrisa de sus labios ni la admiración de sus ojos. —Pareces un melocotón con ese traje —comentó él con fingida indiferencia—. Seguro que también eres tan sabrosa como un melocotón maduro. Será mejor que no te sientes cerca de Hollis en su oficina, es capaz de darte un mordisco.

Normalmente, Serena no solía quedarse sin palabras. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar una respuesta adecuada, Darien le había hecho entrar en el bufete y había anunciado sus nombres a la recepcionista. Tras una consulta por teléfono, la mujer les comunicó que el señor Hollis les recibiría en un momento y sugirió que se sentaran a esperar.

Serena se sentó en un sofá y se inquietó cuando, en vez de escoger una silla, Darien tomó asiento junto a ella. Sus muslos se tocaban de una manera casi íntima y ella sospechaba que deliberada, aunque era difícil estar segura. El sofá no era muy grande y los cojines eran tan blandos que Serena y Darien se hundían. El pasó un brazo por encima del respaldo de modo que también sus hombros se rozaron. Por un instante, Serena sintió el impulso urgente de apoyar en él la cabeza, de apretarse contra la curva de su cuerpo, de sentir que la estrechaba entre sus brazos fuertes y seguros.

Pero, naturalmente, no hizo nada de eso. Sobre todo cuando descubrió que la recepcionista observaba a Darien subrepticiamente, especulando con lo que podía haber entre ellos dos. Sin embargo, Serena no pudo evitar una repentina sensación de orgullo y vanidad ni la punzada de celos y posesividad que la atravesó cuando pensó que la recepcionista le encontraba atractivo. Que la tomaran por su mujer, tenía que admitirlo, era un halago para su ego, especialmente después de la ruptura con Seiya. Él había estado considerado como un partido inmejorable por el círculo de amistades de Serena y la mayoría había pensado que era una estúpida por romper con él.

Pero por muy halagadora y gratificante que fuera aquella ilusión momentánea, Serena se sintió aliviada cuando apareció el abogado de su padre. Sentada a su lado había sido muy consciente de su masculinidad, de su fuerza, del sutil aroma a jabón, colonia y sudor que emanaba de su piel bronceada y que le recordaban la llamada telefónica que la había despertado aquella mañana y cómo después se había preguntado si él estaba desnudo en la cama cuando la había llamado. En realidad, tan potente fue la imagen que se formó en su imaginación que apenas se dio cuenta de que Darien le presentaba a Hollis. Y sólo los comentarios halagadores y ligeramente sugestivos del abogado la sacaron de su ensoñación con un sobresalto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Darien tenía razón, el señor Hollis era la clase de nombre del que podía esperarse un pellizco en el trasero cuando nadie le mirara. Serena se acercó un poco más a Darien, sólo para encontrase mirándole ceñuda y deseando borrar de un bofetón la sonrisa satisfecha de su boca cuando movió los labios sin hablar.

«Ya te lo dije», pronunció sin palabras a espaldas del abogado. Sin embargo, sus miradas airadas no parecieron tener efecto sobre Darien, excepto que su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras seguía al abogado a su despacho charlando amigablemente. Sin embargo, para alivio de Serena, en cuanto estuvieron sentados frente a Hollis, Darien adoptó una actitud profesional. Serena presintió la tensión que se acumulaba en él y supo que se encontraba tan alerta y receloso como un depredador. Se le ocurrió que Darien no era tan desenfadado como parecía y que había en su carácter un lado oscuro, quizá incluso peligroso y que si su padre la había nombrado heredera de sus acciones de la compañía, ella no tardaría en conocer aquel aspecto sombrío de su personalidad.

Serena sintió escalofríos al pensarlo. Su instinto para los negocios le advertía de que no debía meterse con él. Que Darien, lo mismo que ella, jugaba a ganar. El señor Hollis comenzó a leer el testamento en voz alta, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para explicar o ampliar algún punto. Cuando terminó, Serena se quedó sentada silenciosa y estupefacta. Después, recobrándose y aceptando la decisión de su padre, empezó a hablar.

—Señor Hollis...

—Rich, por favor. Llámeme Rich, señorita Tsukino — ronroneó el abogado.

—Muy bien... Rich. ¿Está diciéndome que, aunque mi padre me legó el cuarenta y cinco por ciento de sus acciones en la compañía petrolera, el dos por ciento que le deja a Darien pone en sus manos el control de la empresa?

—Sí, esa es la cuestión del asunto, señorita Tsukino. Es usted una mujer muy lista, desde luego. Sin embargo, debemos admitir que usted no tiene conocimientos sobre cómo funciona el mercado de petróleo y gas y estoy seguro de que Kenji lo sabía perfectamente. De modo que darle a usted el poder para paralizar cualquier decisión que Darien pueda tomar con respecto a la compañía, no hubiera sido justo, ¿no le parece? Después de todo, Darien es cofundador de la empresa. El ha trabajado durante años para convertirla en la empresa de éxito que es actualmente. De esta manera, podrá continuar en esa tónica bajo la dirección de Darien, mientras que usted sigue beneficiándose de la inversión de Kenji. Y debo añadir, señorita Tsukino, sin que usted se sienta obligada a ocupar su linda cabecita con asuntos de negocios que seguramente carecerán de todo interés para usted.

Serena casi no podía controlarse, aunque no sabía en realidad por qué estaba tan furiosa. No había esperado que su padre le dejara nada y mucho menos el grueso de su fortuna, incluyendo la mayoría de sus acciones en la Jota Tuerta. Sin embargo, Serena no podía reprimir un pique irracional, la sensación de que la habían herido. Porque, por mucho que su padre la hubiera amado, estaba claro que no confiaba en ella para seguir sus pasos en la dirección de la empresa.

Intentó razonar consigo misma que Kenji no había tenido motivos para confiar en ella. Aunque había hablado a menudo con su padre acerca de la compañía, nunca había mostrado un verdadero interés por aprender los detalles del negocio. Nunca había expresado una inclinación a dejar su vida en Nueva York para mudarse a Wichita, aceptar un puesto en la compañía y formarse en las peculiaridades de aquel mercado hasta la jubilación o el fallecimiento de su padre. Como resultado, no tenía motivos para sentirse menoscabada. El problema era que sí se sentía despreciada. Y la sonrisa de Darien sólo empeoraba las cosas. Serena sabía que él se sentía feliz de no haber tenido que cargar con ella en la dirección. Serena maldijo para sí. Ella era una persona inteligente, competente, una mujer de negocios profesional que confiaba en su capacidad de tener éxito en todo lo que se proponía.

Que su padre, el señor Hollis y probablemente Darien hubieran conspirado para escamotearle aquella oportunidad era mortificante y doloroso. Ellos eran hombres y dudaban de ella, a juzgar por la actitud del abogado, por el mero hecho de ser una mujer. Serena creía que en el fondo, por muy progresistas que pudieran parecer, todos los hombres tenían tendencias machistas y secretamente se sentían superiores a las mujeres.

Seiya era un ejemplo claro. Había puesto en duda una compra de Serena y eso había desencadenado la pelea que terminó con la afirmación de que él era un hombre y, como tal, estaba dispuesto a llevar los pantalones en su relación, tanto profesional como personal. Enfurecida por aquel menosprecio, Serena había roto su compromiso. Entonces, herido por su rechazo, Seiya le había informado fríamente de que estaba permitiendo que sus sentimientos personales interfirieran en sus obligaciones profesionales y que precisamente aquella respuesta emocional a las decisiones empresariales era lo que incapacitaba a las mujeres para ejercer los más altos cargos de dirección. Seiya le sugirió que debía buscar un trabajo menos exigente, uno en el que los achaques de su síndrome premenstrual no perturbaran el funcionamiento ordenado del mundo empresarial masculino.

Aquel había sido un golpe tan rastrero que Serena no había querido seguir discutiendo. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, se obligó a cerrar la boca y a darse la vuelta sin añadir una palabra. Nunca había sufrido de síndrome premenstrual y, desde luego, nunca podrían tacharla de irresponsable con su trabajo. De hecho, esperaba y confiaba en que, después del matrimonio, Seiya y ella se hicieran socios. En cambio, se había encontrado chocando de cabeza contra el tope que él mismo le había impuesto.

Ahora se sentía chocando contra otro en la oficina de Hollis. Que no supiera nada sobre la industria del petróleo era completamente irrelevante. No era una estúpida y al menos le debían haber concedido la oportunidad de aprender, de demostrar su valía antes de juzgarla. Que Hollis babeara mirándola, sólo contribuía a enfurecerla aún más. Debía ser un buen abogado o su padre no le habría contratado, pero su comportamiento con las mujeres dejaba mucho que desear.

Serena no tenía la menor duda de que, de no haber estado presente Darien, Hollis ya estaría persiguiéndola alrededor de su mesa, haciendo pasar sus avances como gestos de consuelo hacia ella por la muerte de su padre. Y que por el hecho de ser mujer necesitara la presencia de otro hombre para prevenir tales indignidades, sólo era la guinda agria de un pastel bastante amargo de por sí.

—Gracias por su explicación de ese último punto, señor Hollis —dijo con tanta frialdad como pudo mientras luchaba para controlar su ira—. Y ahora, si se digna a mostrarme qué documentos he de firmar, tomaré posesión de la herencia de mi padre y no me sentiré obligada a ocupar su valioso tiempo.

—Estoy seguro de que no necesito recordarle que me pagan bien este tiempo que le dedico, señorita Tsukino... Serena —dijo el abogado con una sonrisa lasciva—. Sin embargo, puedo entender que desee acabar cuanto antes con los trámites ya que su vida está en Nueva York. Me imagino que Doodah, que es como los de aquí nos referimos a Wichita, debe parecerle muy aburrida a una chica de ciudad como usted. De modo que le pediré a mi secretaria que tenga listos todos los documentos para mañana. Puede pasarse por aquí a firmar, o bien puedo enviárselos por correo, lo que usted prefiera._ La expresión del abogado no dejaba duda sobre cuál era su preferencia.

—Por favor, envíelos a la dirección de mi padre —dijo Serena con una sonrisa falsa y dulce. Se puso en pie y tuvo que reprimir el impulso de apartar bruscamente la mano cuando Hollis quiso estrechársela. También se la estrechó a Darien mientras los acompañaba a la puerta. Al poco, Serena y Darien esperaban al ascensor para bajar al vestíbulo.

—Sencillamente, no entiendo cómo pudo mi padre contratar a un hombre así —dijo ella, llena de disgusto.

—¿Quién, Rich? —dijo Darien, alzando una ceja y sonriendo al ver su expresión malhumorada—. Bueno, no digas que no te lo advertí. Pero no dejes que te engañe. Puede actuar como un recién salido de la universidad, pero es uno de los abogados más sagaces de la ciudad. No es culpa suya ser un buen muchacho con una debilidad especial por todo lo que lleve faldas.

—¿No me digas? —respondió ella agriamente.

—Claro, querida —dijo él sin dejar de sonreír—. Es la naturaleza de la bestia. Algunos somos más sutiles y selectivos que otros, aunque no pueda criticar el buen gusto de Hollis esta tarde.

—¿Sabes, Darien? Verdaderamente, tienes suerte de que haya un suelo aquí —dijo ella señalando a la cabina del ascensor cuando se abrieron las puertas—. De lo contrario, me habría sentido muy tentada de tirarte por el hueco._ La risa de Darien vibró en sus oídos. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, a pesar de todo, Serena no pudo evitar el súbito vuelco que le había dado el corazón al ver el deseo en sus ojos cuando la había llamado «querida».

En silencio, Serena se maldijo por ser una estúpida, pero no sirvió de nada. Mientras bajaban, se vio acosada por una extraña e inexplicable fantasía en la que Darien la apretaba con su cuerpo contra las paredes de la cabina, le subía la falda hasta la cintura y la poseía en un estallido mutuo de pasión salvaje e incontrolable antes de que, con una calma absoluta, salieran del ascensor.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo Ocho**

**La Química... El Tanto del Empate.**

Los días siguientes, Serena anduvo incansablemente por la casa de su padre sin dejar de pensar, sintiendo que había llegado a un punto decisivo de su vida. Por primera vez desde su infancia, se encontró sin nada que hacer, sin escuela ni trabajo ni compromisos sociales o caritativos a los que asistir. No tenía nadie a quien visitar ni sitio donde ir. Durante un día, aquello le pareció celestial. Disfrutó levantándose tarde. En vez de una café y una tostada deprisa y corriendo, gozó de un desayuno tranquilo, deteniéndose en las cotizaciones del mercado de materias primas del Wichita Eagle. Se dio una larga ducha y se lavó el pelo, después de lo cual se aplicó una mascarilla y se hizo la pedicura y la manicura. Fue a nadar a la piscina del patio y volvió a sumergirse en la lectura. Vio un poco de televisión y, más tarde, siguió ordenando los documentos personales de su padre, metiéndolo todo en cajas cuidadosamente etiquetadas.

Pero la tarde siguiente, acostumbrada a largas horas de trabajo duro, Serena se moría de aburrimiento y prácticamente se subía por las paredes. Se preguntó cómo su madre había soportado toda una vida de flor de invernadero, asistiendo a almuerzos y cenas, jugando al bridge, al tenis y al golf en el club de campo y sufragando tal o cual acto de caridad. Con tiempo de sobra para pensar, se dio cuenta de que Seiya nunca la había considerado una futura compañera en el trabajo o en la vida, sino como un mero reflejo de Ikuko Silver, su madre. Demasiado tarde recordaba que él había expresado cuáles eran sus intenciones en más de una ocasión.

Absorbida en su carrera y en los planes para el futuro de ambos, Serena había optado por no escucharle, había elegido engañarse a sí misma y creer que él se avendría a razones cuando comprendiera lo importante que era para ella. Se prometió a sí misma que no cometería el mismo error con Darien. Salió de la casa y fue al buzón que estaba en la glorieta para ver si había recibido correo. A él sí se lo había oído claro y fuerte. Darien no quería como socio a alguien que no tuviera ni idea del negocio. Bueno, a ella le daba igual, pensó mientras abría el grueso sobre de la oficina del abogado. Pensaba venderle su activo en la empresa y acabar con Wichita de una vez por todas. Sólo tendría que sacudirse el polvo de la pradera de sus botas y volver al mundo real de Nueva York. Que no tuviera motivos para volver, no importaba. Era su casa. Que su padre siempre hubiera insistido en que el hogar estaba donde se tenía el corazón, fue un pensamiento que Serena se apresuró a quitarse de la cabeza. A pesar de lo mucho que la había amado, ni siquiera su padre había confiado en ella.

En el despacho leyó y firmó los documentos que Hollis le había mandado. Luego se sentó frente al ordenador para escribirle una carta a Darien en la que se ofrecía a venderle su parte en la empresa según los términos del acuerdo de compra preferencial. Entonces, antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, cerró el sobre, le puso un sello y fue en coche al buzón de correos más cercano para echarlo.

—Disculpa si parezco lenta o confusa esta mañana, pero... ¿qué quieres decir con que no puedes disponer del capital suficiente para comprar mi parte?_ Las cejas de Serena estaban fruncidas mientras miraba a Darien en la cocina de la casa de su padre. Acababan de volver del concesionario donde habían reparado el jeep. Hacía varios días que Darien había recibido su carta y ella le había invitado a tomar café para discutir su oferta.

—Pues eso, exactamente lo que he dicho. No hay manera de que en estos momentos reúna el capital suficiente como para comprar tu parte —repitió él poniéndose a la defensiva y sintiéndose avergonzado.

Después de la charla en la que le había dicho que no la quería como socia en la compañía, era humillante verse obligado a admitir que no estaba en posición de poder hacer nada al respecto, que no podía comprar su parte, por mucho que quisiera. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que ella llevara una sencilla camiseta y unos viejos vaqueros, recordándole la primera vez que se habían conocido y lo mucho que la había deseado en aquel momento.

Darien gimió en silencio. Tanto si le gustaba como si no, Serena seguía haciendo estragos en él. Cada vez que la miraba no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en dormir con ella. Tenía la sensación de haber retrocedido a la época en que era un adolescente cuya conducta estaba guiada por las hormonas y no un hombre maduro que debía tener más control sobre sí mismo y mucho más sentido común.

—Escucha, Serena. Tienes que entender que el negocio del petróleo está pasando un mal momento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Hace unos pocos años todavía rendía beneficios?_ Serena le interrumpió sin darse cuenta de que los pensamientos de Darien llevaban otro rumbo. Sin embargo, quería que se diera cuenta de que se había informado y se había preparado para la discusión. Había leído, -entre otras cosas, los informes y balances anuales más recientes de la empresa.

—Sí, pero eso fue durante la Guerra del Golfo. Por horrible e inconsciente que pueda parecer, los petroleros americanos nos beneficiamos cuando Irak incendió los pozos de petróleo kuwaitíes. Con Kuwait ardiendo y varios de los países de la OPEP enzarzados en la guerra, los embarques de petróleo procedentes de Oriente Medio disminuyeron. Y ya que las naciones árabes son los principales productores mundiales y los que fijan el precio del crudo, significó que las compañías que operábamos en América del Norte y del Sur ganamos dinero. Cuando todo se solucionó, las cosas volvieron poco más o menos a la situación de los últimos años._ Darien hizo una pausa antes de continuar. —Seguramente sabrás que, prácticamente de la noche a la mañana, el precio del crudo se hundió hace algunos años.

Ciudades como Houston y Tulsa que vivían de ese petróleo se quedaron en la estacada hasta que empezaron a atraer inversiones desarrollando otro tipo de industrias. El incidente del Exxon Valdez en las costas de Alaska no ayudó a mejorar la situación. No sólo enfureció a los ecologistas, sino a todo el país. Y no sin motivo, tampoco. Y no digas que no lo sabías porque casi veo cómo se te eriza el pelo. Lo creas o no, comparto tus preocupaciones y no voy a ponerme a defender a compañías que involuntaria o deliberadamente dañan el planeta. Sin embargo, la verdad es que la industria del petróleo americana ya no es el negocio floreciente que era antaño.

—Comprendo._ Serena se mordió los labios sin percatarse del efecto que aquel gesto simple tenía sobre Darien. De cómo anhelaba mordisquear aquella boca atractiva y lo difícil que le resultaba concentrarse en la discusión. —Lo que estás diciendo es que, sin contar con otra crisis en Oriente Medio o un tipo de acontecimiento similar, la industria del petróleo está en quiebra y ningún banco quiere arriesgarse a darte crédito.

—No, no exactamente._ Darien sacudió la cabeza como si pudiera aclararse las ideas. Con dificultad, volvió a la conversación sabiendo lo importante que era para el futuro de la Jota Tuerta. —Lo que estoy diciendo es que para cerrar este trato, tendría que liquidar otras acciones que poseo, o bien ponerlas como fianza para avalar unos préstamos que prefiero no pedir. Para empezar, porque no es de sabios poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

—O sea, en las actuales circunstancias, no es probable que otro inversor quiera comprar mis acciones en la compañía, ¿no?_ Serena volvió a fruncir el ceño. Se pasó una y otra vez el dedo índice sobre los labios mientras consideraba las escasas opciones que tenía.

-Sinceramente, no. De hecho, si quieres mi consejo, harás bien en mantenerlas hasta que el precio del crudo vuelva a subir y en ese caso arrasarás el mercado.

—Y, mientras tanto, habré de dejarte dirigir la compañía a tu antojo, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sí, Serena. Ya lo hemos hablado. Creía que estábamos de acuerdo en que no tenías ni idea de esto.

—Si te acuerdas bien, también dije que podía aprender._ De repente, Serena dejó de pasarse el dedo por los labios, un gesto erótico e inconsciente, y alzó la barbilla. Acababa de tomar una decisión y en sus ojos brillaba un desafío. —Y, visto que no es mi manera de ser mostrarme hipócrita o pasiva, si voy a ser socia de la compañía, aunque sea una socia menor, pretendo serlo con todas las consecuencias. ¿A qué hora solía llegar mi padre a la oficina?

—Entre las siete y las ocho, pero...

—Entonces puedes esperarme allí mañana a la misma hora —dijo Serena con el corazón en un puño ante la expresión de Darien. Sin embargo, se levantó y le indicó la puerta—. Gracias por llevarme a recoger el jeep. Pero ahora, si no te importa, tengo mucho trabajo y supongo que tú también estarás muy ocupado.

-Serena..._ Su voz era suave, engañosamente aterciopelada, pero Serena sabía que estaba furioso, como ella misma unos cuantos días antes en la oficina del abogado. —¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Serena? Si piensas por un solo segundo que voy a permitir que entres a saco para hacerte con el control de la Jota Tuerta...

—¿Quién ha dicho que yo desee hacerme con el control? Sólo intento hacerme valer, nada más. Y te recuerdo que no tienes derecho a impedírmelo, ni legal ni de otro tipo. Si hubiera podido vender mi parte a la empresa, habría sido diferente. No importa que no te guste, poseo el cuarenta y cinco por ciento de la Jota Tuerta, tengo obligaciones para con la empresa que van más allá de quedarme sentada a esperar un cheque que no necesito y que tampoco me he ganado.

—¿Aunque yo no quiera verte por la oficina?_ También Darien se levantó. Serena pensó que ya no parecía un vaquero afable, sino un depredador peligroso preparándose para saltar sobre ella. Involuntariamente, Serena dio un paso atrás.

—No quieres verme por allí porque soy una mujer, ¡maldita sea! —protestó ella. Serena tuvo que luchar para mantener el control y no ceder al impulso repentino de salir corriendo de la cocina. Había entre ellos algo oscuro y amenazador que podía estallar en cualquier momento.

—¡Vaya! ¡En eso tienes toda la razón!

—¡Entonces, lo admites! Eso sí que es una sorpresa. Pero yo ya lo sabía, no podrías haberme engañado aunque lo hubieras intentado. Crees que no puedo hacer el trabajo sólo porque soy una mujer y ni siquiera quieres darme la oportunidad de demostrarlo. ¡Es bastante carca, tozudo e injusto por tu parte! No eres mejor que Seiya, sólo otro machista, un cerdo chovinista que piensa que las mujeres deberíamos trabajar en la cocina y tener niños...

—Harías bien en guardarte esos insultos contra mí hasta que no te aclares las ideas, Serena._ La voz de Darien era tranquila pero letal e hizo que ella sintiera escalofríos de miedo y de anticipación. Darien se acercó lentamente, acorralándola contra la encimera de la cocina y colocando las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo para no dejarle escapatoria. —Es cierto que cuestiono que estés capacitada para dirigir la empresa, pero no tiene nada que ver con que seas una mujer.

—No lo entiendo. Entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver mi sexo con tu actitud?

—Sólo esto._ Antes de que Serena se diera cuenta de lo que pretendía, Darien la sujetó. Hundió las manos entre sus cabellos rubios, deliberadamente atrayendo su rostro hacia sí. Su boca cayó sobre ella, hablando silenciosa y urgentemente del hambre que sentía por Serena. Tomada por sorpresa, Serena accedió a su beso, sintiendo que la tierra había desaparecido de repente bajo sus pies mientras Darien la estrechaba contra su cuerpo. La lengua trazó el contorno de sus labios antes de abrirlos y penetrar en el interior, profundizando el beso, explorando la oscura y húmeda caverna.

En las entrañas de Serena, el deseo se encendió en una llama viva e incontrolable que se propagó por su cuerpo y la consumió. Era tal como ella había presentido desde el principio. Por propia voluntad sintió que sus manos le acariciaban el pecho musculoso, los dedos temblaron ante el asalto pasional y se aferraron a sus hombros anchos. Le clavó las uñas, espoleándole mientras él tomaba su boca una y otra vez, ardiente y ávido, exigiendo de ella una respuesta. Serena gimió cuando él deslizó las manos por su espalda, pellizcando provocativamente su espina dorsal antes de abarcar las nalgas y apretarla contra él para que sintiera el calor y la fuerza de su excitación. Las rodillas le fallaron. Sentía que se derretía en un charco de sensaciones a los pies de Darien. En un oscuro rincón de su mente, se sorprendió al comprender que todavía estaba de pie. Sabía que era sólo porque Darien la sujetaba mientras besaba la delicada vena de su cuello que palpitaba enloquecidamente.

Luego, al cabo de un rato, con un gruñido de insatisfacción, Darien se apartó. Sus ojos azules eran como el fuego de una estrella mientras contemplaban el cabello que él mismo había revuelto, el temblor de sus labios, ligeramente hinchados por sus besos, la respiración anhelante de sus pechos bajo la camiseta que llevaba y los pezones empujando erguidos contra la tela.

—He deseado hacer esto desde el primer momento en que te vi —dijo él con la voz ahogada de deseo—. Esta es la verdadera razón por la que no te quiero en la oficina. No creo que sea capaz de pensar con claridad si tú estás allí. Además, sé por experiencia que mezclar el placer con los negocios raramente sale bien. La mayoría de la gente no puede separar sus sentimientos personales de sus responsabilidades profesionales.

Si Serena estaba intoxicada por sus besos, aquellas palabras fueron como un cubo de agua fría que la espabilaron bruscamente. Seiya había dicho lo mismo durante su discusión, acusándola de permitir que sus emociones interfirieran en su trabajo, cuando en realidad había sido él quien no había podido mantener separada su vida amorosa de la laboral.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Darien —dijo ella con toda la frialdad de que fue capaz, aunque seguía jadeando—. Porque si tú lo olvidas, yo me aseguraré de recordártelo.

—Entonces, ¿piensas en serio trabajar en la oficina?

—Sí... Sí, por supuesto —respondió ella obstinadamente. Darien permaneció callado un largo rato mientras la contemplaba con una expresión inescrutable. Luego, con un gruñido que bien podía ser de disgusto, desesperación, desafío o una mezcla de todo, se dio media vuelta, recogió su sombrero y se lo encasquetó en la cabeza.

—Que sea como tú quieras. Pero te lo advierto, Serena —dijo observando descaradamente su boca jugosa, sus pechos apetitosos—. Ya no estás a salvo conmigo._ Entonces, salió de la cocina dando un portazo. Serena tuvo que apoyarse en el mueble temblando. Se preguntó cómo podía haber pasado aquello. ¿Cómo había permitido que sucediera?

Que estuviera atravesando una época vulnerable, no era ninguna excusa. Había permitido que él la besara y se, había dejado arrastrar por las emociones que Darien había desatado en ella. En realidad, anhelaba mucho más. Si Darien no la hubiera soltado, estaba segura de que en esos momentos estarían en su dormitorio haciendo el amor o simplemente la habría poseído en el suelo de la cocina con su completo consentimiento y complicidad.

¿Cómo iba a presentarse a trabajar en la oficina de la Jota Tuerta ahora? Sobre todo después de cómo había terminado su relación con Seiya y lo que Darien pensaba sobre mezclar el placer con los negocios. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Darien había dicho sus últimas palabras para hacerla cambiar de idea, para que Serena pensara que iba a suponer un estorbo para él, para que renunciase a la idea de convertirse en una socia productiva y activa de la compañía. Al pensarlo, sus párpados se entornaron y su temperamento se encendió.

—¡Maldito seas, Darien! no vas a disuadirme tan fácilmente de cumplir con mis obligaciones como accionista, de tratar de ganarme el puesto que tenía mi padre, sólo porque pienses que no estoy preparada y mucho menos porque no puedas tener las manos quietas. Ya he aprendido una lección muy dura con Seiya. Tú y yo vamos a ser socios, Darien. Vete preparando.

Pero cuando se acordó del modo en que aquellos labios habían saboreado su boca, excitándola hasta perder el sentido, Serena tuvo la terrible sospecha que aquello iba a ser más fácil de decir que de lograr.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capitulo Nueve**

**Política de Empresa.**

Al día siguiente, a primera hora, Serena llegó a las oficinas de la compañía. No se había imaginado nada en concreto, pero no esperaba encontrarse con aquel edificio bajo de cristal y ladrillo rojo que bordeaba un canal y un parque. Mientras se dirigía al edificio, observó los alrededores con aprobación, dándose cuenta de los árboles que habían sido plantados y de los demás trabajos paisajísticos. Tenía que admitir que aquello era algo que le gustaba de Wichita, había muchas zonas verdes con árboles, flores y arbustos por todas partes. Era muy agradable no sentirse rodeada por torres de acero y cemento y no tener que caminar por la sombra incluso los días más soleados. Lejos del centro, no había ni rascacielos.

Las pesadas puertas de cristal se cerraron tras ella con un susurro. El interior de las oficinas era tan silencioso que Serena se imaginó por un momento que había entrado en una biblioteca. Un tramo de escalera arrancaba desde el centro del vestíbulo, con una mirada al indicador que colgaba de la pared de ladrillo, Serena confirmó que la Jota Tuerta se encontraba en el segundo piso. Tenía la boca seca y subió los escalones tratando de contener su agitación. No era sólo el pensar en su nuevo trabajo lo que la ponía nerviosa, sino el hecho de volver a ver a Darien y de preguntarse cómo reaccionaría al verla en la compañía que ambos poseían, si bien no a partes iguales, si al menos conjuntamente.

No le cabía la menor duda de que el día anterior le había hecho aquella advertencia para que no se presentara en la sede de la empresa. Era estúpido creer otra cosa, creer que quizá hablaba en serio. Había estado jugando con ella, nada más. Sin embargo, su pulso se había acelerado. Si no era una broma, ¿cómo iba a confiar en él o en ella misma? Recordaba perfectamente sus besos y el efecto que habían tenido sobre ella. No era suficiente con admitir que se sentía vulnerable en aquellos momentos, aunque fuera cierto, porque la pura verdad era que se sentía fuertemente atraída por Darien. Serena se detuvo frente a la entrada para recobrar aliento. Entonces, empujó las puertas de madera y entró. Era obvio que la joven recepcionista la estaba esperando.

—Buenos días, señorita Tsukino.

—¿Cómo sabe quién soy?

—El señor Chiba la ha descrito muy bien —dijo la chica sonriendo.

—¿De verdad? —comentó ella secamente, preguntándose hasta dónde habría llegado su descripción—. Entonces también sabrá que voy a trabajar aquí a partir de ahora, que pienso ocupar el puesto que tenía mi padre en la compañía.

—El señor Chiba también nos ha informado sobre ese punto. A propósito, me llamo Amy Mizuno —dijo la recepcionista estrechándole la mano—. Si tiene la bondad de seguirme, le presentaré a la señora Molly. Era la secretaria personal de su padre y del señor Chiba. Ella le mostrará el despacho de su padre y le facilitará lo que pueda precisar.

A pesar de la amabilidad con que la había recibido aquella peliazul desenvuelta, Serena frunció el ceño mientras la seguía. Estaba claro que Darien no había esperado que hiciera caso de su advertencia y la esperaba en la oficina. Incluso le había preparado el camino. El misterio era por qué lo había hecho. Entonces, mientras recordaba sus anteriores encuentros, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Darien debía haber pensado en su temperamento y había querido ahorrarle molestias a la compañía. A Serena le pareció bien. Ya había tenido dos encontronazos con Darien. No quería pasar por lo mismo con los empleados de la Jota Tuerta.

—Señorita Tsukino, ésta es la señora Taylor —anunció Amy cuando llegaron a la oficina de la secretaria—. Todo el mundo la llamamos Molly.

Mientras aquella mujer joven se levantaba, Serena se quedó asombrada por la astucia y el calor humano que brillaban en sus ojos verdeazulados. De pelo pelirrojo, sencilla pero impecablemente vestida en un traje de sastre, Molly tenía más el aspecto de encontrarse en su propia casa tomando el té con la Reina Madre que pasando a limpio un dictado. Sin embargo, tenía un aire maternal que suavizaba su severidad y decía mucho de su tacto con las personas. Sonriendo, presintiendo que no sólo había encontrado una amiga sino también una aliada, Serena le estrechó la mano y Molly le palmeó cariñosamente el dorso.

—Tengo que admitir que me sentí muy escéptica cuando Darien me dijo que iba a ocupar el puesto de Kenji, señorita Tsukino.

—Por favor, llámame Serena.

—Sólo si tú me llamas Molly. Señora Taylor es demasiado largo para cualquiera. Vaya, vaya, la hija de Kenji, ¿eh? Darien ya me había dicho que eras atractiva, pero como a mí me ha dicho lo mismo muchas veces, no le hice demasiado caso. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no exageró la descripción que hizo de ti. Y, por el modo en que se comportó cuando hablaba de ti, tengo la sensación de que las cosas se van a poner muy interesantes por la oficina, que vas a animar la vida laboral con tu presencia. ¿Por qué no entramos en la oficina de Kenji, tomamos una taza de té y charlamos un poco? Luego empezaré a enseñarte los vericuetos del negocio del petróleo.

—Sería estupendo, Molly._ Serena sentía que la secretaria podía haber sido la piedra contra la que ella se hubiera podido estrellar en la oficina, incluso más que Darien. Si lo deseaba, Molly podía hacer que las cosas le resultaran muy difíciles. Tenerla de su parte allanaba considerablemente su camino.

Después del té se encontró sola en el despacho con una pila de documentos que Molly había calificado de concesiones de explotación. Hojeándolos, Serena no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza con asombro y algo de buen humor. Algunos eran tan antiguos y definían las regiones que abarcaban con un lenguaje tan arcaico, que dudó de que fueran válidos actualmente. Descubrió que, en muchos casos, no sólo se establecía una concesión sobre el petróleo y el gas que pudiera contener el subsuelo, sino también sobre los minerales. Serena suspiró porque aquello significaba que tendría que estudiar aún más. Sin embargo, se enfrascó tanto en la tarea que la mañana pasó volando y se sorprendió cuando Darien, después de llamar a la puerta, asomó la cabeza en su despacho.

—¿Quieres decir que todavía no te has rendido y te has ido a casa desesperada? —dijo como saludo. La sonrisa torcida le indicó a Serena que estaba bromeando por mucho que realmente no deseara tenerla en la sede de la Jota Tuerta.

—¿De modo que estos horribles documentos, plagados de jerga legalista antediluviana, han sido idea tuya?_ Serena señaló al montón de papeles que tenía delante y deseó que su pulso no se acelerara tanto con sólo verle, que el recuerdo de los besos del día anterior no se despertara en su memoria con tanta facilidad.

—No. Han sido idea de Molly, si quieres saberlo. Dijo que todo el mundo, incluyéndome a mí, tenía que empezar a aprender el negocio por alguna parte, y tú podías muy bien comenzar con las concesiones.

—Desde luego, han sido muy instructivos. Tengo que admitir que siempre había pensado que la gasolina era algo que hacía funcionar a los automóviles y nada más. Nunca se me había ocurrido preguntarme de dónde venía, cómo se extraía, cómo se descubre su existencia y cómo se refina._ Mientras hablaba, Serena se levantó y rodeó la mesa para sentarse en el borde frente a Darien, sabiendo que eso la colocaría al mismo nivel que sus ojos y no se sentiría en desventaja.

Pero no tardó en arrepentirse. Desde su nueva posición, tenía una vista excelente de su balanceo de caderas, sexy y sutil, conforme se acercaba a ella. Pensó fascinada que había muy pocos hombres que pudieran moverse con aquella combinación de fuerza y gracia. Era algo con lo que se nacía y no un estilo que pudiera aprenderse. Le recordaba a los movimientos de un animal de presa al acecho, con los músculos tensos mientras se preparaba para saltar. Tan fuerte era la impresión que Serena se echó hacia atrás cuando Darien se detuvo justo delante de ella, de modo que acabó mirando hacia arriba, con la garganta expuesta, en un gesto de sumisión tan viejo como el tiempo. Era vívidamente consciente del calor que emanaba de su cuerpo y cómo su vista la devoraba desde la punta de los zapatos, subiendo por las piernas embutidas en unos pantalones, deteniéndose en la curva de sus senos bajo la chaqueta amarillo limón hasta llegar a su rostro.

Un mal disimulado deseo ardía en las profundidades de sus gélidos ojos azules, dándoles una apariencia perversa de llamas, claras, puras, brillantes, sobre su piel bronceada. En las comisuras de los ojos, unas finas arrugas de la risa surcaban su rostro. Unos surcos más profundos enmarcaban la boca. Serena tuvo el impulso, súbito y salvaje, de levantar una mano y acariciar los contornos de aquella boca. Se preguntó qué haría él, si aquel gesto desencadenaría su pasión. Tembló imperceptiblemente al pensarlo, sabiendo que estaba jugando con fuego y que, si no quería quemarse, debía mantener su relación a un nivel estrictamente laboral.

—¿Qué... qué puedo hacer por ti, Darien?

—Bueno, creo que si me esfuerzo un poco, podría encontrar varias respuestas interesantes para tu pregunta._ Darien puso ambas manos sobre el escritorio, cercándola entre sus brazos. —Y se me ocurre que debes querer oírlas o no habrías aparecido por aquí después de mi advertencia de ayer.

—¿Ah, sí? Perdona que te desengañe —respondió ella agriamente a pesar de que el calor de su propio cuerpo la sofocaba—. He venido a cumplir con un trabajo, no a que me seduzcan. Tenías razón, no se debe mezclar el placer con los negocios. Yo lo he aprendido con un buen escarmiento, gracias a Seiya. Creí que podíamos prometernos, casarnos incluso, y continuar trabajando juntos. Hasta llegué a pensar que algún día podríamos ser socios en la firma. Pero me equivoqué y es un error que no pienso cometer de nuevo, sobre todo contigo. De modo que si la visita a mi despacho es de carácter personal, me temo que tendré que pedirle que se retire, señor Chiba._ Darien estuvo callado un rato, contemplándola antes de hablar.

—¿Qué fue mal en la empresa de Nueva York? ¿También trataste de hacerte con el control, de dominar a Seiya?

—No, en absoluto. Pero sí confiaba en que mis criterios y decisiones fueran respetados, no que los menospreciaran sólo porque Seiya tenía la idea errónea de que las mujeres estamos emocionalmente incapacitadas para ocupar altos cargos.

—Bueno, yo nunca he dicho nada parecido.

—¿De verdad que no? Bueno, quizá no con las mismas palabras, pero el mensaje era el mismo.

—No. Ya te lo dije ayer. Dudo de tu capacidad para realizar el trabajo que te has propuesto, pero no porque seas mujer. El hecho de que seas una mujer es mi problema porque te encuentro atractiva y supondrás una distracción para mí. Sin embargo, si es necesario, aprenderé a vivir con eso. Supongo.

—¿En serio? —dijo ella levantando una ceja para dejar constancia de su escepticismo—. ¿Por eso dijiste que ya no estaba a salvo contigo?

—No, eso lo dije en el calor de la discusión para que supieras que, si decidías venir, no iba a tomarlo como algo personal. ¡Maldita sea, Serena! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que me disculpe por haberte besado?

Serena negó con un movimiento de cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a pedirle una cosa así? A pesar de las palabras de Darien, ella sabía que no era la clase de hombre que obligara a una mujer a aceptarle contra su voluntad. En la cocina, la habría soltado en el momento en que ella hubiera protestado. No obstante, Serena se había callado, disfrutando con sus besos. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que se disculpara cuando ella era tan responsable como Darien?

—Lo de ayer no debería haber sucedido —dijo ella con voz más suave—. Hay muchas razones para que nunca hubiera sucedido.

—Pero sucedió, Serena._ Darien también había bajado la voz que rebosaba ahora de urgencia y de deseo.

—Sí. Pero eso no significa que vuelva a repetirse. Mira, Darien. Quiero que seamos socios, incluso amigos...

—¿Pero no amantes?_ La intensidad ardiente de su mirada la quemaba. La tensión entre ellos crecía por momentos. Serena se sentía asustada y halagada de que quisiera besarla otra vez, de descubrir tanta pasión en su rostro. En cambio, tras un instante, con dificultad, Darien esbozó una sonrisa. —¡Vaya! ¿Por qué tendría yo la sensación de que ibas a decirme eso? —dijo en un tono alegre—. De todas maneras, no va a funcionar y tú lo sabes. Los sentimientos, los sentimientos verdaderos son muy difíciles de combatir. Y tampoco estoy muy seguro de que quiera luchar contra los míos. No obstante, si insistes, puedo intentarlo._ Darien hizo una pausa. Serena se sintió perversamente desilusionada cuando se apartó un poco de ella, como si no confiara en sí mismo. —He venido a tu despacho para invitarte a comer. Puedes pensar que se trata de una auténtica cita, pero es una comida de poder a poder. ¿No es así como llamáis en Nueva York lo que solía ser una comida de negocios?_ Darien volvió a sonreír con picardía. Serena supo que unos minutos antes no se hubiera expresado en los mismos términos. —He pensado que podíamos hablar de negocios y celebrar tu llegada a la empresa._ Serena sabía que si le quedaba un gramo de sentido común debía rechazar la invitación. Después de todo, acababa de sentar las bases de su relación y ella tenía que cumplirlas aunque Darien no se las tomara en serio.

—Muy bien. Una comida de poder a poder._ Serena estaba asombrada por su propia respuesta. Pensó desanimada que debía haberse vuelto loca. Pero después razonó que no tenía nada de malo salir a comer con un colega y era cierto que Darien y ella debían hablar de negocios.

¿Qué importaba que él hubiera admitido que se sentía atraído por ella y que la forma en que la miraba fuera todo menos profesional? ¿Qué importaba que ella fuera incapaz de olvidar sus besos y que, cada vez que le miraba, deseaba que se repitieran? Serena se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Estaba comportándose como una estúpida, como una adolescente de instituto tontamente enamorada. Simplemente debía dominarse a sí misma y a sus emociones. Serena se alejó del escritorio y se colgó el bolso del hombro.

—Quizá Molly quiera venir con nosotros —sugirió—. Después de hablar con ella, estoy segura de que sabe tanto o más que tú sobre la Jota Tuerta y el mercado de los carburantes.

—No me extrañaría. En realidad, no había pensado celebrar esta reunión a tres bandas. Sin embargo, si no te fías de ti misma cuando estás a solas conmigo, si crees que necesitas una carabina...

—¡Desde luego que no! —respondió ella de inmediato. En seguida se ruborizó porque, por supuesto, ese era el motivo de que ella hubiera sugerido invitar a Molly.

—Entonces, vamos. Molly —dijo él cuando salieron del despacho—. Serena y yo vamos a comer en el Applebee, si nos necesitas.

—Muy bien, Darien. Que os divirtáis, chicos —contestó Molly.

—Tenemos que hablar de negocios._ Serena sintió que volvía a ruborizarse bajo la mirada sagaz de la secretaria.

—No faltaba más —dijo Molly sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Sabes lo que piensa? —cuchicheó Serena cuando estuvieron en el coche.

—Sí. Ha tratado de casarme desde que empezó a trabajar para nosotros hace años —dijo él riendo—. Cree que necesito olvidarme de mi vida salvaje y sentar la cabeza. Hasta ahora, sus esfuerzos para procurarme una esposa han sido inútiles, pero no desespera. Ya verás, cuando a Molly se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja, es como un terrier con su viejo hueso, no abandona fácilmente. Como tú, debería añadir._ Serena se echó a reír.

—Sí, confieso que la persistencia siempre ha sido uno de mis fuertes. Entonces, ¿nunca has pensado en casarte?_ Por un momento, Serena pensó que no iba a responderle. El buen humor que se había esforzado por mantener desapareció de repente e introdujo la llave de contacto con más fuerza de la necesaria, haciendo que el motor se pusiera en marcha con un rugido.

—Estuve a punto —dijo él con voz tensa. Serena se fijó en el músculo que palpitaba en su mandíbula y supo que se refería a la mujer que hubiera preferido olvidar, la que ella le recordaba. —Estábamos prometidos, pero... no funcionó._ Serena presintió que le era difícil recordar aquel amor-perdido.

Al menos, Darien no le recordaba a Seiya. No, ahora que lo pensaba, eso no era verdad. En cierta manera sí le recordaba a su ex-prometido. Por supuesto, la mayoría de la gente se siente atraída hacia un determinado tipo físico. Hay hombres que prefieren las rubias, por ejemplo. A Serena le gustaban los hombres morenos y altos, como Seiya y Darien.

—¿Era rubia tu prometida?

—No, peliverde, pero de las que saben distinguir a Bach de Beethoven, el dinero viejo del nuevo. Al final, se decidió por la alcurnia._ Serena detectó una nota de amargura en su voz y supo que aquella ruptura le había dolido más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Darien era un hombre orgulloso.

—¡Uf! Suena como si tu peliverde y Seiya estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro. El también era bastante esnob, me temo.

—¿Y tú no?

—No... No lo creo. Al menos, eso espero. Nunca quise parecerme a mi madre, ya sabes. Alguien que tiró por la borda su oportunidad de amar y ser feliz porque el hombre que quería era pobre y carecía de posición social y no sé cuántas cosas más. Yo quería a mi padre. Darien, por muchos defectos que tuviera. Era un hombre estupendo. Cuanto más le conocía, más me daba cuenta de lo buena persona que era. Estaba orgullosa de ser su hija. Estaba... Estoy orgullosa de todo cuanto consiguió durante su vida. Por eso quiero aprender todo lo que pueda del mercado de los carburantes, por eso quiero triunfar en este trabajo, con o sin tu ayuda y a pesar de tus sentimientos por mí.

—Muy bien. Me parece justo —dijo Darien mientras detenía el coche en el aparcamiento del restaurante—. ¿Por qué no quedamos en improvisar sobre la marcha y ver si las cosas funcionan?

—A mí me parece bien.

Entraron en el restaurante que estaba lleno. Por suerte, Molly lo había previsto y había llamado por teléfono para reservarles una mesa. En seguida les acomodaron. Serena pidió una ensalada de pollo y Darien se decidió por el filete de la casa. Entonces, para sorpresa de Serena, sacó su pluma del bolsillo y empezó a dibujar sobre una servilleta el diagrama de los rudimentos básicos de la extracción de petróleo.

—Creo que lo entenderás mejor si te sientas a mi lado, Serena. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no soy un artista._ Serena le miró recelosa, algo le decía que estaba flirteando con ella, probando su decisión de no implicarse con él, aunque nada en su expresión le traicionaba. Tenía lo que ella empezaba a reconocer como su carta de póquer. Sin embargo, era verdad que ella quería aprender. De modo que Serena se cambió de silla y se sentó a su lado. Al inclinar la cabeza para estudiar el diagrama que él había dibujado, se perdió la sonrisa que curvó sus labios antes de que comenzara a explicarle todo acerca de cómo extraer el oro negro de la tierra.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo Diez**

**El Nombre del Juego.**

En las semanas que siguieron, Serena se aplicó diligentemente a aprender todo lo que pudo sobre la industria de los carburantes. Fue varias veces al centro a buscar libros en la biblioteca que se llevaba a casa para estudiar por la noche. Durante el día, continuó con su trabajo en las oficinas y, aunque todavía no había tomado ninguna decisión real allí, su confianza en sí misma crecía con el paso del tiempo. Había descubierto que, además de aquellas oficinas, la compañía poseía otra sede, un edificio de acero que parecía un garaje grande o una fábrica pequeña, donde se almacenaban vehículos, maquinaria, equipo, repuestos y otras piezas que estaban fuera de servicio y entre las que trabajaba el personal de mantenimiento. Las oficinas principales eran «El cuartel general», y el segundo edificio, que estaba bajo las órdenes de un capataz, Rubeus, «El taller».

Serena descubrió sorprendida que Darien no dificultaba sus pasos en la compañía, sino que la trataba como una estudiante en prácticas y se aseguraba de que su educación en materia de hidrocarburos fuera lo más completa posible. La llevó al taller para enseñarle lo que ocurría allí. Aunque una secretaria trabajaba en una diminuta oficina en la parte trasera, el taller en sí era un asunto de hombres. Las ventanas de cristal verde y tela metálica, cruzadas por una malla de los cables del sistema de alarma, estaban agrietadas y tan cubiertas de mugre que era imposible ver a través de ellas.

Los suelos de cemento estaban salpicados de petróleo y grasa. Junto al reloj y al tablero de horarios, había un almanaque con una chica desnuda y varias postales francesas picantes. Debajo había una mesa de metal larga llena de notas, montones de folletos sucios, documentos manchados de café y un cenicero lleno a rebosar. En el servicio de hombres, cuya puerta estaba abierta, Serena vio un montón de Play-Boys sobre el suelo.

—¡Dios mío, este sitio es una pocilga! ¿Por qué no has hecho nada para remediarlo? —preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos, querida. Intenta dominar ese genio tuyo —le respondió él, sonriéndole—. Créeme, lo único que nunca podrás cambiar en la Jota Tuerta es el taller. Puedes limpiarlo y dejarlo tan elegante como te plazca, pero una semana después estará igual. Son hombres los que trabajan aquí, la mayoría de ellos de procedencia obrera y un nivel cultural de instituto. Y eso con suerte. En general, son hombres decentes que trabajan duro. Yo confío en ellos. Pero no son yuppies, pequeña.

—No me llames ni pequeña ni querida, ni nada por el estilo. Es algo sexista y despreciativo en un entorno profesional y también esos calendarios, y esas postales. Quiero que, por lo menos, las quiten de ahí ahora mismo.

—Los hombres volverían a traerlas mañana mismo —dijo él dejando de sonreír—. Y reconozco que tu padre debió de parecerte muy sexista y despreciativo porque llamaba a todas las mujeres de la oficina, Molly incluida, «dulzura».

—¿De verdad?

—Pues claro. Además, las pocas mujeres que trabajan en los pozos y en los taladros cobran exactamente el mismo sueldo que los hombres —dijo él señalándole un cartel en pro de la igualdad en el empleo que había tras un cristal y ocupaba un lugar prominente—. Kenji creía en eso, y yo también. Y es verdad eso que dicen de que más vale obras que no palabras.

—¿Por eso me estas ayudando, por eso me enseñas? — preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Sí. Todavía no sé si conseguirás demostrar que eres capaz de ocupar el puesto de Kenji, pero estás empeñada en intentarlo y no sería justo que no te diera una oportunidad. Además, quiero que sepas que, si no lo consigues, no será debido a que eres una mujer y yo, un hombre, me haya interpuesto en tu camino. Será porque era una tarea excesiva para ti y no podrás echarle la culpa a nadie sino a ti misma, dulzura._ Serena estaba tan apabullada por sus palabras que se quedó mirándole sin poder hablar.

—Supongo que debería darte las gracias —pudo decir al fin.

—Sí, deberías —insistió él secamente.

—Bueno, gracias.

—De nada. Ahora, ¿podemos irnos de aquí y dejar el taller en paz? ¿O quieres que impongamos una circular para que los hombres lo pasen mal?_ Con dificultad, Serena se tragó la respuesta que afloraba a sus labios. En el fondo sabía que Darien tenía razón. Como ya le había advertido una vez, era la naturaleza de la bestia. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Muy bien —dijo ella—. Pero pienso mandar un calendario de un hombre desnudo. Y la próxima vez que venga, espero verlo colgado junto al de la chica._ Darien echó hacia atrás la cabeza y dejó escapar una carcajada estruendosa.

—Así me gusta, ¡vaya que sí!

Salieron juntos del taller. Serena estaba segura de que el capataz y sus hombres se sentían muy aliviados de verlos irse. Después, Darien la llevó a algunas de las explotaciones que había estudiado en los contratos de arrendamiento. Mientras viajaban por el campo, Serena observó las cabezas de ganado y las ovejas que pastaban en terrenos cercados con alambre, los granjeros que recogían el grano con las cosechadoras. Aquí y allí, quemaban los rastrojos en los campos que ya habían sido segados. Las ventanillas del coche estaban abiertas y en el aire que entraba, Serena creyó distinguir un intenso olor a marihuana.

—¡Dios mío! Eso no son rastrojos —exclamó ella.

—A que huele como si lo fuera, ¿eh? —dijo él, sabiendo a qué se refería—. Y la verdad es que aquí en el campo no me extrañaría. A veces los granjeros no saben si está siendo cultivada en sus tierras, sobre todo en las zonas menos accesibles, gracias a la cortesía de los traficantes. Pero lo más probable es que sea alfalfa seca que está siendo quemada. Cuando arde, huele igual que la marihuana._ Darien dobló por un camino de tierra y detuvo el coche. Cuando echaron a andar, señaló una bomba que funcionaba a lo lejos. —Ésa es la Trío de Ases Uno. Aquélla otra es la Trío de Ases Dos. A menos que el propietario de la tierra ponga objeciones, la Jota Tuerta tiene la política de bautizar sus pozos con el nombre de cartas y jugadas de póquer.

—¿Y si los propietarios ponen pegas?

—Normalmente acabamos llamándolos como los propietarios. El Hank Souther Numero Uno, por ejemplo. Todos los pozos tienen nombre y número. Cuando escogemos un nombre para una concesión, todos los pozos de esa zona siguen la numeración en el orden en que son perforados. De modo que, aquí donde estamos, los pozos se llaman Trío de Ases y van del uno al cuatro, pues esa es la cantidad de explotaciones en marcha.

—Las bombas de émbolo son más feas al natural que en los diagramas que he visto —dijo ella mientras estudiaba la Trío de Ases Uno más de cerca.

—Sí, estos son pozos antiguos. En la actualidad, puesto que el mundo ha tomado conciencia de su medio ambiente, intentamos no alterar el entorno y trabajar más en armonía con la naturaleza.

Darien siguió explicándole cómo se perforaba un pozo y cómo funcionaba la maquinaria, el modo en que se recuperaba el gas natural y otras cosas que la hicieron comprender los vastos conocimientos que tenía sobre la materia. Sin embargo, unas semanas más tarde la llevó a visitar una de las refinerías locales a las que la Jota Tuerta vendía su crudo y Serena ya no se sintió tan ignorante. Comprendía los principios de la comercialización al derecho y al revés. Unos cuantos días después, entró muy segura de sí misma en el despacho de Darien para informarle de que, según sus investigaciones, la Jota Tuerta podía ganar más dinero vendiendo su crudo a otras refinerías.

—Sí, ya lo sé —dijo él.

—Entonces... no lo entiendo. Estamos aquí para ganar dinero, ¿no? ¿Por qué no comercializamos el crudo con otra refinería?

—Por la sencilla razón de que me niego a hacer negocios con una refinería que vierte residuos tóxicos al medio ambiente, querida.

—¿Estás seguro de que la refinería que yo te propongo vierte productos tóxicos?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Y por qué no lo has denunciado a las autoridades?

—Porque no hay necesidad. Mientras estamos hablando tú y yo, esa refinería está sujeta a inspección. Pero como los de la justicia, los mecanismos de la burocracia gubernamental se mueven lentamente. Pasarán años antes de que los datos salgan a la luz, se tome una decisión y se obligue a la refinería a limpiar lo que ha ensuciado junto con su equipo de dirección. Hasta entonces, el crudo de la Jota Tuerta va a parar a otras. ¿O todavía quieres ponerlo en cuestión?

—No, no. He comprendido.

—Bien. Ahora, dime. ¿Qué planes tienes para este fin de semana?_ Aquel repentino cambio de tema pilló a Serena desprevenida.

—¿Para este fin de semana? —repitió ella sin saber qué pensar.

—Tengo entradas para un musical. He pensado que quizá te gustaría acompañarme a la representación del viernes por la noche —dijo él, sonriendo al ver sus dudas—. No necesitas pensar que es una verdadera cita con calcetines limpios y coche, Serena.

—¿Qué demonios significa eso?

—Pues lo que oyes. Una cita que requiere que el hombre se ponga calcetines antes de recoger a la chica en su coche, en vez de ponerse unas zapatillas en los pies desnudos y esperar a que la chica llegue a su casa llevando la cerveza y la pizza.

—Eso no es una cita, es una entrega a domicilio —dijo ella disgustada.

—Sólo si ella se entrega -dijo él, alzando las cejas a lo Groucho Marx y llevándose a la boca un cigarro imaginario. Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio que ella se ruborizaba.

—No te atrevas a preguntarme si yo me entrego, Darien Chiba —le advirtió mientras luchaba por reprimir un sonrisa ante sus payasadas.

—¿Cómo has adivinado que iba a ser mi próxima pregunta? No importa. No me contestes. Seguro que dirás algo insultante acerca de mi carácter dudoso y yo me veré obligado a admitir que probablemente tienes razón. Bueno, ¿qué me dices sobre lo de ir al teatro? Antes de que rechaces mi invitación te diré que el salón de conciertos es uno de los lugares para ver y dejarse ver de Wichita. Y aunque me importa un rábano, y empiezo a sospechar que a ti también, cosa que me gusta, tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a algunos de los peces gordos de la ciudad con los que hacemos negocios. Si quieres, puedes tomártelo como una reunión de trabajo y no como una verdadera cita conmigo.

A pesar de su decisión de no relacionarse con él excepto a nivel profesional, Serena descubrió que deseaba ansiosamente aceptar su invitación. Tenía que admitir que, cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él, conforme le conocía mejor, más atraída se sentía por Darien. En el fondo sabía que si tenía que ser sincera consigo misma debía reconocer que estaba a medio camino de enamorarse. No sólo era el hombre más atractivo que había conocido, sino también inteligente, sincero, compasivo y sensual, de los pies a la cabeza. Que también fuera rudo y pícaro sólo le añadía pimienta a la mezcla.

—¿Qué representan? Algo así como Annie, toma el revólver.

—No. En realidad es Cabaret, querida. _Por supuesto, tenía que ser una de las obras preferidas de Serena, provocativa, profunda y elegante.

—Muy bien. Iré contigo. ¿Qué debo ponerme? _Serena sabía que debía estar loca para perder la oportunidad de codearse con lo que la gente llamaba con sorna «El Club 21 de Wichita».

—Lo mismo que te pondrías para ir al teatro en Broadway.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú lo que se pone la gente para ir al teatro en Broadway, Darien?

—Que haya elegido vivir en Wichita no quiere decir que no haya estado en la Gran Manzana, querida. En realidad, no me acuerdo de cuántas veces. Es una gran ciudad para visitarla, hay mucha diversión y muchas cosas excitantes que hacer. Tengo la costumbre de pasarme por allí cuando voy a Europa, aunque debo reconocer que cometí una estupidez al no haber ido a visitarte. Tenía la extraña idea de que tú y yo jamás podríamos congeniar. La última vez que estuve fui a ver El fantasma de la ópera y Los miserables. Por eso sé qué se pone la gente que va al teatro en Nueva York.

—Comprendo. No eres el vaquero que pareces. Siendo así, ¿puedo imaginar que no llevarás un sombrero stetson, unos vaqueros y unas botas camperas cuando me recojas el viernes?

—Puedes.

* * *

Pero cuando Serena abrió la puerta el viernes, sólo pudo quedársele mirando en silencio. Desde su traje negro de etiqueta, a sus zapatos brillantes, Darien no parecía recién sacado de un anuncio de Malboro, sino de las páginas de alguna revista elegante. Seiya en sus mejores horas no tenía nada que hacer a su lado.

—Si no estás esperando a que te bese, será mejor que cierres la boca, Serena. Porque estás tan deslumbrante que me siento condenadamente tentado a hacerlo.

Serena se sonrojó por el cumplido y por la declaración, aunque sabía que rara vez había estado tan espléndida. Sé había vestido con especial cuidado y, tras muchas pruebas, se había decidido por lo que ella llamaba «su pequeño traje negro» que era sencillo pero espectacular. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y el contraste de los cabellos y de su piel blanca con el vestido era dramático. Las joyas que llevaba también eran sencillas pero sensacionales, un par de pendientes de oro y un brazalete también de oro en su muñeca derecha.

—Deja que vaya a por el chal y el bolso y en seguida estoy contigo._ Cuando salió, se detuvo a mirar un Corvette negro que había aparcado en la glorieta. —¿Es tuyo? —preguntó señalando al deportivo.

—Sí, del sesenta y ocho. Lo reconstruí yo mismo. Tenía la intuición de que iba a lleva conmigo al teatro a una mujer fría y elegante, vestida de negro. El otro coche no me parecía apropiado para la ocasión. Sube —dijo abriéndole la portezuela.

La obra se representaba en el salón de conciertos del Century Two y se habían acabado las entradas, le dijo Darien en el trayecto. Después de dejar el coche en el gran edificio del aparcamiento, fueron al otro edificio y entraron por una escalinata. Dentro, Serena vio que el pasillo que rodeaba el conjunto hacía las veces de sala de exposiciones. Darien la llevó al teatro mientras saludaba a la gente que conocía y Serena descubrió que tenían unas butacas magníficas, en el centro y cerca del escenario. La orquesta estaba afinando. Serena se quitó el chal de encaje y hojeó el programa mientras fingía que no se había dado cuenta de que Darien había puesto su brazo sobre el respaldo de su butaca, rozando ligeramente sus hombros. Sin embargo, la sensación era tan erótica, sobre todo después de que apagaran las luces, que Serena apenas pudo concentrarse en el espectáculo.

Sentía su brazo como un fuego sobre la piel que encendía en ella hogueras de pasión mientras escuchaba una música que conocía al detalle. El hecho de que durante la primera parte Darien se dedicara a juguetear con su pelo y a acariciarla ligeramente, no ayudaba mucho. Sólo avivaba las llamas, de modo que cuando llegó el intermedio y se encendieron las luces, Serena sentía que ardía de fiebre. No había atendido a la representación, su imaginación pasaba de una fantasía a la siguiente y todas acaban con Darien haciéndole el amor. Incluso se había visto a sí misma con un traje de cabaretera y a Darien vestido con uniforme militar. Apenas podía mirarle cuando la acompañó al vestíbulo y le preguntó si le apetecía beber algo.

—No sirven bebidas alcohólicas, por supuesto. Pero puedo traerte un refresco y un dulce, si te apetece.

—Una cola bastará —respondió ella. Se alegró de poder librarse de Darien un momento para tener tiempo de ordenar sus pensamientos. Además, quizá un refresco consiguiera enfriar sus ánimos.

Sin embargo, mientras le veía acercarse al bar, no pudo evitar admirarle. Era, sin lugar a dudas, el hombre más atractivo que había allí aquella noche. Se dio cuenta de que sentía celos de las mujeres que le observaban y le miraban provocativas mientras se abría paso entre la gente. Cuando por fin regresó, le dio la cola y comenzó a indicarle quién era quién en Wichita, presentándole a gente influyente e importante.

—¡Vaya! Que me pellizquen si no estoy soñando. ¿No es Darien Chiba? Bandido, guapísimo. ¿Qué haces aquí? Los musicales no son precisamente tu fuerte —dijo una peliverde elegante mientras se acercaba arrastrando tras sí a un hombre que Serena supo por instinto pertenecía a una familia antigua y adinerada.

No necesitó que nadie le dijera que aquella mujer era la ex prometida de Darien, Esmeralda. Molly le había contado toda la historia en la oficina. Al verla, la catalogó inmediatamente. Había visto cientos de mujeres de su clase en las fiestas que organizaba su madre, depredadoras de la alta sociedad que acechaban con ropas elegantes y garras afiladas. A Serena le disgustó nada más verla y supo que el sentimiento era mutuo.

—Esme —dijo Darien fríamente—. Hola, Diamante —añadió dirigiéndose al hombre.

—¿No vas a presentarnos a tu amiga, Darien?

—Sí, claro. Serena, te presento a los Blackmoon, Esme y Diamante. Esta es la hija de Kenji Tsukino. Seguramente, ya os habréis enterado de su muerte.

—Sí, una tragedia inesperada —dijo Esmeralda inspeccionando a Serena de pies a cabeza mientras hacía un cálculo mental de lo que valía lo que llevaba puesto—. Un ataque al corazón, ¿no? Nuestras más sentidas condolencias, señorita Tsukino._ Era una de esas raras ocasiones en que Serena se sentía agradecida a su madre por haber sido una esnob. Gracias a Ikuko Silver, Serena sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres que utilizaban las palabras y las miradas como si fueran puñales afilados.

—Gracias, señora Blackmoon. Es muy amable de su parte.

—Serena es de Nueva York —intervino Darien—. Ha tomado el puesto de Kenji en la Jota Tuerta. Su gran experiencia en exportación e importación, junto con su conocimiento exhaustivo del mercado europeo y asiático, le están proporcionando a nuestra compañía unos enfoques nuevos y muy interesantes.

—Estoy convencida de que la señorita Tsukino será una adquisición valiosa en más de un aspecto. Me alegro por ti, Darien.

En realidad, Esmeralda estaba insinuando que era estupendo que Darien tuviera una pareja con quien dormir mientras todo el dinero se quedaba en casa, por así decir. Serena sintió que le hervía la sangre. Puso la mano sobe el brazo de Darien y le miró provocativamente antes de dedicarle a Esmeralda una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—En realidad, señora Blackmoon —dijo en su mejor imitación del ronroneo de su madre—. Debe alegrarse por los dos._ Darien le lanzó una mirada ardiente a la vez que divertida. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura en un gesto posesivo y se acercó a ella para que pudiera apoyar la cabeza en su hombro.

—Es maravilloso, cariño —dijo en un susurro que tuvo la virtud de borrar la sonrisa tensa de la cara de Esmeralda—. Más que maravilloso._ Para alivio de Serena, las luces del vestíbulo parpadearon anunciando que el intermedio había terminado y poniendo fin a las conversaciones. Darien se despidió por los dos y echó a andar sin quitar el brazo de su cintura. Inclinó la cabeza para poder susurrarle al oído.

—Eso sí que ha sido un espectáculo digno del precio de las entradas. ¡Demonios! Incluso yo he estado a punto de creerme que dormíamos juntos. A Esmeralda se le ha quitado la sonrisa de la boca tan rápido como si hubiera mordido un caqui verde.

—¿No te parece que Cabaret merece el precio de cualquier entrada? —dijo ella, ignorando sus coméntalos—. Si mal no recuerdo, la señora Blackmoon ha dicho que no era tu música preferida._ Su instinto le decía que Esmeralda les estaba observando. Serena casi podía sentir las dagas clavándose en su espalda. El brazo de Darien se apretó en torno a su cintura y Serena sintió que una oleada de calor y excitación la invadía.

—Al contrario, pequeña. Nunca me lo he pasado mejor en un musical._ Serena era de la misma opinión, pero por nada del mundo lo hubiera admitido ante Darien.

—¿Por qué? ¿Guardas una cazadora de cuero negro y unas botas altas escondidas en el armario? —dijo ella haciendo una referencia a los uniformes alemanes de la obra.

—No, sólo un lazo para domar potras que se encabritan cuando las sacas de la manada para marcarlas._ Serena no habría podido encontrar una respuesta adecuada ni aunque le hubiera ido la vida en ello.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo Once**

**Bailes y Sueños.**

La tercera vez que Serena vio la vieja camioneta en el aparcamiento de las oficinas de la Jota Tuerta, cayó en la cuenta de que era la misma que había visto al día siguiente de su llegada a Wichita. En realidad, pensándolo mejor, la había visto en varias ocasiones por su barrio. Se acercó al edificio de ladrillo y cristal que ya le parecía una segunda casa con el ceño fruncido. Era posible que el vehículo perteneciera a alguna empresa de jardinería que se encargara de los jardines de Vickridge y del parque de la oficina. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que se fijaba en que siempre que veía la camioneta no había jardineros por ninguna parte. Como poco, aquélla situación era un tanto extraña. Sintió una oleada de ansiedad al pensar que alguien podía estar espiándola. Pensó en comentarlo con Darien, pero luego recordó que también lo había confundido a él con un intruso y se convenció a sí misma de que su inquietud era producto de la imaginación. La verdad, cuanto más meditaba en la posibilidad de que un asaltante la hubiera escogido a ella como víctima desde su llegada a la ciudad, más improbable le parecía.

Se obligó a concentrarse en el trabajo. Darien le había entregado unos informes para que los estudiara, tras lo cual pensaba preguntarle qué pozos recomendaba cerrar y por qué. Aunque a ella no le importaba hacer las tareas que él le elegía, en realidad le encantaban aquellos exámenes, «acertijos» los llamaban, la manera en que se empeñaba en conducirlos era a la vez confusa y excitante. Serena no se atrevía a pensar en la palabra chantaje porque era cierto que le estaba enseñando. Además, ella sabía que aprender a hacer su trabajo sólo era una parte de su excusa para ejercer de víctima voluntaria.

Un tarde le dijo que su acertijo de aquel día tendría lugar en el cobertizo de botes del centro de la ciudad, una réplica del embarcadero de la Wichita antigua. Allí había alquilado una canoa y la había llevado a navegar plácidamente por el gran Arkansas, mientras la interrogaba sobre la cantidad de gas natural que debían rendir unos pozos que producían cierta cantidad de barriles al día. Intercalaba entre las preguntas comentarios sobre que sus ojos eran más azules que los cielos y cómo parecía un cuadro Victoriano recostada en la canoa.

Otro día la llevó a unos establos donde había alquilado un par de caballos para montar al estilo del Oeste, a pesar de que Serena siempre había montado al estilo inglés. A lo largo de senderos escondidos, la interrogó sobre la mecánica de las bombas de péndulo, mientras le decía cómo el sol que se filtraba entre las ramas hacía que su pelo pareciera un oro fundido y su piel puro nácar. Al final de la senda, se inclinó sobre ella desde su silla y la besó en la boca y estuvo a punto de provocar un accidente cuando espantó a la yegua de Serena que se encabritó.

Desde las ventanas del Petroleum Club en el Forth Finalcial Center, Serena había visto atardecer sobre la ciudad. Jugó al tenis en el Riverside Park. Había subido en la vieja montaña rusa de madera del Joyland. Practicó béisbol y golf en miniatura en el Sports World. Del mercado de arte y agricultura se llevó a casa frutas y verduras frescas, bisutería india y artesanía local. En Towanda, una ciudad cercana, compró un caballo de tiovivo en una tienda de antigüedades.

Abatió monstruos de pega en el castillo de Aladino y practicó tiro al blanco en una sociedad de amigos del rifle. Por tres dólares, que Darien insistió en pagar, se montó en un elefante de verdad en el zoo del condado, famoso por sus ambientes naturales. Ganó quinientos dólares apostando a las carreras de galgos y vio actuar a un famoso grupo de rock en el Kansas Coliseum. Voló en el avión de Darien hasta la pequeña ciudad de Kansas, en Beaumont, para comer en el hotel del mismo nombre. Descubrió que la lancha fuera borda que había en el garaje de su padre era de Darien cuando la llevó a esquiar al lago Afton. A la excursión fueron con varios amigos y mientras Serena y las demás mujeres tomaban el sol en la playa, Darien y los demás, gritando y riendo, pasaron tan cerca de la orilla con la lancha que las mojaron. Como resultado de su comportamiento, Darien había recibido una severa advertencia de la patrulla del lago. Aunque en todas aquellas ocasiones amplió su conocimiento sobre el mundo de los hidrocarburos, Serena sabía que en realidad Darien la estaba seduciendo. Lo peor era que las razones que se exponía a sí misma para no embarcarse en una aventura con él, parecían cada vez más endebles, meras excusas para ocultar la verdad, Serena se había enamorado de Darien, pero tenía miedo de que volvieran a herirla.

Darien rara vez intentaba algo más que besarla. Serena no sabía cómo podía controlarse, aunque sospechaba que tomaba numerosas duchas frías. Hasta donde ella sabía, Darien no veía a otras mujeres. Ella tampoco, aunque varios hombres se lo habían propuesto. Al parecer, en el grupo de amigos de Darien, nadie tenía escrúpulos a la hora de intentar robarle la chica a otro. Serena los rechazó a todos. Pensaba que Darien lo sabía, pero nunca hizo comentarios. Con un suspiro, dejó el informe a un lado. Los números no tenían ningún sentido cuando su mente se empeñaba en seguir fantaseando a propósito de Darien. A los pocos momentos, como si se hubiera comunicado con él mediante el pensamiento, Darien llamó a la puerta y entró en el despacho.

—¿Estás libre para cenar el viernes por la noche?

—¿Este viernes? —gimió ella—. Darien, estás de broma si crees que puedo prepararme uno de tus locos exámenes para este viernes. Sólo me has dado los informes hace dos días.

—Bueno, para ser sincero, había pensado en que nos olvidáramos de los exámenes y tuviéramos una verdadera cita, para variar. ¿Qué me dices?_ Serena no dijo nada durante un buen rato. Sabía que Darien trataba de decirle que se había cansado de jugar, que quería algo más que despedirse de ella con un beso en la puerta de su casa.

—No sé, Darien.

—Vamos, Serena. Ya has comprobado por ti misma que no muerdo._ Sabiamente no dijo en voz alta lo que estaba pensando, que si tenía que tomar una ducha fría más iba a morir de una hipotermia. —Te prometo que no será distinto de otras veces que hemos salido, a no ser que tú quieras que lo sea y hagamos otro examen._ Darien suspiró para sus adentros y rezó para que ella dijera que no.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien. Te recogeré a las siete. Ponte vaqueros y zapatos para bailar.

Después de que él se fuera, Serena se quedó mirando por la ventana y pensando que habría sido una hipócrita si no hubiera aceptado. Sin embargo, había tomado un camino desastroso, ya que una de las lecciones que no había aprendido era a no cometer el mismo error dos veces. Su corazón latía tan deprisa que se planteó acudir al hospital cercano a que le hicieran un electrocardiograma, sobre todo porque su padre había muerto de un ataque cardíaco. Pero en el fondo sabía que era una tontería, que no le pasaba nada malo excepto que se había enamorado de Darien, aunque él no lo supiera todavía. Las palpitaciones se debían sólo a la idea de rendirse a él, a imaginárselo haciéndole el amor.

—Serena, eres una condenada estúpida —dijo en voz alta.

Fue una frase que se repitió cuando le abrió la puerta de su casa cuando él pasó a recogerla a la hora en que habían quedado. Fueron a cenar a un restaurante del barrio viejo que a Serena le parecía encantador. El interior estaba decorado con maderas pulimentadas y detrás del bar que ocupaba todo el muro sur había no espejos, sino ventanales que daban a las bodegas donde se fermentaba la cerveza de la casa. Serena probó varias antes de decidirse por una cerveza morena deliciosa.

—Una elección excelente —dijo Darien—. Tienes buen paladar.

—Puede que para la cerveza. No diría lo mismo de mi gusto en cuestión de hombres. No puedo creerme que me haya dejado convencer para tener una verdadera cita contigo, como tú lo llamas.

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que es porque te sientes tan débil como yo a la hora de resistirte a la atracción que hay entre nosotros? ¿Que es una atracción lo bastante fuerte como para derrotar el sentido común y los escrúpulos que podamos tener? No, no me contestes porque sé que vas a negarlo y no pienso permitirlo. No he dicho más que la verdad y en el fondo, tú también lo sabes.

-¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Pero eres demasiado cabezota y orgullosa para admitirlo. Creo que se debe a lo que sucedió con tu prometido. Piensas que no podemos ser socios y amantes al mismo tiempo. Admito que yo pensaba igual al principio, pero me equivocaba tanto como tú. Nuestro caso es diferente. No trabajas para mí y yo tampoco busco incluirte entre mis adquisiciones, como Seiya. Ya eres copropietaria de la Jota Tuerta y, además, he aprendido a respetar tu opinión. En realidad siento haber dudado de tu capacidad para ocupar el puesto. En el tiempo que llevas aquí, has aprendido más de lo que yo había creído posible. Hemos trabajado bien juntos, Serena, tú y yo. Pensar que nosotros, dos personas adultas y maduras, no podemos extender esa relación a nuestra vida privada es una estupidez. Podemos y lo haremos.

—¿No me digas? —preguntó ella arqueando una ceja—. Estás muy seguro de ti mismo. ¡Estás condenadamente seguro de mí!

—Eso es porque yo no soy Seiya ni tú eres Esme. No es algo que suceda porque a los dos nos han rechazado ni porque Kenji nos haya unido. La química entre nosotros no es buena, sino explosiva. Tú también lo notas, Serena cada vez que te miro, que te beso, lo veo en tus ojos. Quieres hacer el amor conmigo como yo me muero por hacerlo contigo.

Serena no respondió, por la sencilla razón de que no tenía respuesta. Sabía que todo lo que Darien había dicho era verdad. No quería seguir luchando contra él, contra sí misma y los sentimientos que él le inspiraba. Quería irse a la cama con él, sentir su cuerpo desnudo tumbado a su lado en la oscuridad, conocerle íntimamente, despertar por la mañana y ver su cabeza sobre la almohada junto a la suya. Se alegró de que la camarera llegara con su cena y la conversación quedara en suspenso.

—¿Desean algo más? —preguntó la camarera.

—¿Serena? —dijo Darien. Ella negó con la cabeza—. No gracias. Esto es todo, por el momento.

Darien no intentó volver a la conversación anterior sino que habló sin orden ni concierto de diversos temas, entreteniéndola con su inagotable repertorio de anécdotas divertidas que siempre conseguían hacerla reír. Ésa era una de las cosas que le atraían de él, la capacidad que tenía para provocar su risa, para hacerle sentir que no tenía preocupaciones. Y quizá eso, más que ninguna otra cosa, era lo que más la había ayudado a superar el dolor de su pérdida, lo que la había impulsado a trabajar en la Jota Tuerta, no un simple desafío, sino también una pura delicia. De repente recordó lo poco que reía con Seiya, lo poco que él disfrutaba con los pequeños placeres de la vida. Se acordó que una vez que paseaban por Central Park, ella le había convencido para que alquilara un cabriolé para dar una vuelta. En cuanto subieron al coche de caballos y para su disgusto, Seiya abrió su portafolios y aprovechó el tiempo para repasar algunos contratos. Sin embargo, Darien siempre dejaba su portafolios en el coche y le había dedicado toda su atención una noche que habían paseado en tranvía, susurrándole picardías al oído hasta que la había hecho reír y sonrojarse.

Perdida en sus pensamientos, Serena acabó la cena. Entonces, después de que Darien pagara la cuenta, salieron a caminar bajo las farolas antiguas que iluminaban el barrio viejo. Como era viernes por la noche, todos los guardias de seguridad que normalmente patrullaban el distrito estaban de servicio, garantizando que incluso las mujeres que no iban acompañadas estaban seguras. Podían aparcar el coche e ir a pie de un sitio a otro si les apetecía. Darien le explicó que había locales para todos los gustos. El Texas Roadhouse, donde bandas en directo entretenían a los más jóvenes. El Héroes, donde se reunían animadoras, atletas y el mundo de la universidad. Y el Cowboy.

—Su nombre lo dice todo —dijo él con una sonrisa.

—Y supongo que es ahí donde vamos.

—Naturalmente. Si todavía no sabes bailar al estilo del Oeste, esta noche vas a aprender.

—¿En serio?

—Y tanto, así que no discutas conmigo.

—Te sorprenderías si supieras que no pensaba..._ Serena se interrumpió al ver una vieja y baqueteada camioneta en uno de los aparcamientos. Estaba segura de que era la misma de otras veces. Tomó a Darien del brazo y le obligó a detenerse. —¿Ves esa camioneta vieja de ahí?

—Sí, ¿qué le pasa?

—La he visto varias veces antes de ahora —dijo ella y le explicó dónde y cuándo—. Darien, ya sé que parece una tontería, pero estoy empezando a pensar que el que la conduce me sigue para espiarme.

—¿Por qué iba nadie a seguirte? ¿Con qué propósito? Aunque tienes dinero, tampoco eres tan famosa. Se me hace difícil imaginarte como candidata al secuestro. Tú no tienes un pasado turbulento, no guardas esqueletos en tu armario. Eso también descarta el chantaje.

—Quizá el tipo sea un caso clínico, o un violador.

—¡Oh, oh! Eso fue lo que pensaste de mí al principio, ¿te acuerdas? Aunque prefiero prevenir que lamentarlo. De todos modos, esa camioneta me resulta familiar. Juraría que la he visto antes._ Darien sacó la pluma y apuntó la matrícula en una de sus tarjetas. —El lunes por la mañana llamaré a un amigo que tengo en el departamento de tráfico y veremos qué puede averiguar. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí. Te lo agradecería.

Llegaron al Cowboy, donde el portero saludó a Darien llamándolo por el nombre. El local estaba atestado de gente que reía y gritaba compitiendo con la música. Por suerte, debido a su altura, Darien podía ver por encima de la multitud. Al cabo de un momento, divisó un par de mesas llenas de empleados de la Jota Tuerta. La condujo hacia allí a través del gentío, lanzando a más de un hombre una mirada que decía «quietos, muchachos. Ella está conmigo y va a seguir así». Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse de todos los que Darien miraba con cara de pocos amigos y se daban la vuelta sin querer tener una trifulca con él. A los hombres que conocía, Darien los saludaba ruidosamente, estrechaban las manos y se daban palmadas en la espalda antes de presentar a Serena con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos. Todos la saludaban con halagos, si bien un tanto extraños y atrevidos. Serena entendió que, como su padre y el mismo Darien, todos eran buenos, viejos muchachos, rudos, salvajes, unos fuera de ley en su corazón.

—No creo que haya visto tantos sombreros Stetson, téjanos y botas juntos en toda mi vida —comentó ella—. Ni tampoco que me hayan llamado «potrilla» tantas veces en una sola noche. La verdad es que creo que no me lo han llamado nunca. Excepto tú una vez._ Darien se echó a reír.

—Es por esas piernas largas que tienes. Hacen que un hombre piense en una pura sangre fogosa, entre otras cosas.

—¿Qué otras cosas? —preguntó ella mirándole de soslayo. De algún modo, Darien se las había arreglado para rodearle la cintura con su brazo y sujetarla posesivamente. Tenía que inclinar la cabeza para oírla ya que el estruendo de voces, palmadas y taconazos contra el suelo al ritmo de la música era ensordecedor.

—Bueno, si insistes en que te lo diga... Cosas como domar ese genio de rubia tuyo y cabalgar en tu silla, dulzura.

—¡Darien Chiba! —exclamó ella indignada y excitada a la vez.

Serena podía oler la mezcla viril de jabón y colonia que emanaba de su piel, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo que se apretaba contra ella. Sus palabras conjuraron una imagen en que Darien hundía las manos en su cabellera mientras la montaba y ocultaba el rostro contra su cuello, llevándola al climax con la habilidad con que un jockey monta un purasangre, con el rostro pegado a las crines, apremiándole hacia la meta.

—Oye, no me eches la culpa —dijo él—. Has sido tú la que ha insistido.

—¿Eso pensaste de mí aquel día en la oficina?

—Sí, ¿no es horrible?_ Antes de que Serena se diera cuenta de lo que se proponía, le rozó los labios con la boca y se separó. —Y ahora. Muévete antes de que tenga que atizarles a los muchachos por mirarte con malas intenciones.

—¡Eres imposible!

—¿Y no te encanta? —repuso él con insolencia, sonriendo pícaramente.

Serena no tuvo tiempo para responderle porque entonces llegaron a las mesas donde se habían congregado los empleados de la compañía. Al parecer, el Cowboy era el local favorito de mucha gente, además de Darien. A esas alturas, Serena ya conocía a muchos de ellos. Intercambiaron saludos, pidieron más bebidas y trajeron dos sillas de otras mesas para Darien y Serena. El, como siempre, puso el brazo sobre el respaldo de su silla y Serena se apresuró a beber un trago de cerveza helada. Aunque se habían hecho algunas bromas a su llegada, todo el mundo parecía aceptar que Darien y ella estaban juntos sin más comentarios. Aquello estaba muy lejos de lo que había sucedido cuando Serena aceptó la propuesta de matrimonio de Seiya. Serena sabía que circulaba por la empresa el chismorreo de que había subido puestos yendo de cama en cama. Era innecesario decir que todo el mundo pensó que se había llevado su merecido cuando Seiya la despidió. Otra vez, Darien tenía razón. Serena no era su empleada, sino copropietaria. Se preguntó si aquello tenía de verdad importancia, si era una diferencia. Deseaba fervientemente que sí lo fuera porque sabía que tarde o temprano toda su resistencia ante Darien se derrumbaría por completo. La voz del pinchadiscos sonó por los altavoces.

—Muy bien, cowboys y cowgirls. Ya es hora de descansar de tanto silbido y aullido. Tomad a vuestra pareja mientras que serenamos las cosas con una canción de Restless Heart, Dime qué sueñas._ Cuando el saxofón desgranó las primeras notas, Serena se volvió hacia Darien.

—Lo creas o no, esta es una canción country que sí conocía. Aunque pensé que era pop la primera vez que la oí.

—Es por el saxofón, el bajo y la batería —dijo él levantándose—. Ha llegado el momento de tu primera lección de baile.

Lo dijo tan seguro de sí mismo que ella se sintió tentada de decirle que se lo pidiera con más cortesía. Pero a Serena le encantaba aquella canción y quería bailar con él. Se levantó sin decir palabra y dejó que la condujera a la pista que se había despejado bastante y empezaron a bailar bajo una silla de montar cubierta de espejos que colgaba del techo. Darien bailaba estupendamente, con una fluidez que nacía del ritmo, la fuerza y la gracia natural de su cuerpo. Tampoco hubo dudas sobre quién llevaba a quién, como es el caso de algunos hombres que dudan en ponerse al mando en la pista de baile, aparte de en otros lugares. Darien la conducía con dominio y confianza, esperando que ella siguiera sus pasos. En sus brazos, Serena se sintió transportada a un sueño, a una película. Tenía la sensación de flotar por encima del suelo en perfecta armonía con Darien. Pensó que hacer el amor con él debía ser algo muy parecido. Estaba un poco mareada, no sólo por la cerveza que había bebido, sino también porque tenía la cabeza llena de imágenes de él desnudo, haciéndole el amor.

—Serena, tú sí sabes bailar —susurró él a su oído con un tono complacido y provocativo.

—Sí, Darien._ Darien no volvió a hablar. La estrechó más contra sí mientras bailaba con movimientos ondulantes y sensuales.

Serena sabía qué no rozaban a ninguna otra pareja, que los ojos de la gente estaban fijos en ellos, unos ojos en los que había admiración y celos. Los pasos de Darien se hicieron más complicados, pasando del dos por dos a un verdadero swing. Pero Serena no tropezó, sentía sus pies más ligeros y seguros que nunca en su vida. Casi no oyó que las últimas notas de la canción se fundían con la siguiente. Por primera vez supo lo que Eliza Doolittle había sentido al cantar Podría bailar toda la noche en la película My Fair Lady. Ella podría haber bailado para siempre en brazos de Darien, bajo la pista cubierta de espejos que derramaba sobre ellos chispas fugaces como luz de estrellas. Pero el pinchadiscos no tardó en aligerar el tono. Sin hablar, Serena y Darien abandonaron la pista de baile, sabiendo que el cambio de música había estropeado aquel momento maravilloso.

—Darien, ¿te importaría decirme en qué dirección queda el aseo de las vaqueras? —dijo ella cuando volvieron a las mesas y recogió su bolso—. Necesito empolvarme la nariz.

—A mí me parece que tu nariz está perfecta. El aseo de las chicas está hacia allá. Pensándolo mejor, te acompaño. De otra manera tendré que acabar tumbando a más de uno esta noche. Espérame aquí si acabas antes que yo —dijo él cuando la dejó en la puerta de los aseos. Serena se lavó la cara y las manos antes de abrir el bolso y buscar su estuche de maquillaje.

Al contemplarse en el espejo, decidió que él había mentido y que tenía una pinta espantosa. Nunca había estado en el aseo de un local que no hubiera destrozado el rostro de la mujer más hermosa, dándole con sus luces despiadadas el aspecto de un cadáver. Volvió a rebuscar en el bolso sin encontrar el estuche. Debía haberse caído en el coche. Serena siempre se olvidaba de cerrar el bolso. Salió del aseo y encontró a Darien que la estaba esperando.

—¿Puedes darme las llaves del coche? —dijo ella.

—¡Cómo! ¿Tan mal bailo que ya estás pensando en dejarme plantado?

—No seas bobo. Bailas de fábula, lo sabes perfectamente — respondió ella antes de explicarle para qué las quería.

—Yo iré a buscarlo, Serena.

—No, iré yo. Sólo será un momento. Además, me sentará bien un poco de aire fresco. ¿Por qué no vuelves a la mesa y me pides otra cerveza? El baile me ha dado sed. Relájate, Darien —insistió ella cuando vio que dudaba—. No voy a escaparme. El aparcamiento está bien iluminado y hay guardias. De todas maneras, puedo cuidar de mí misma. Estoy acostumbrada a Nueva York y allí no siempre es de día, ¿sabes?

—De acuerdo —dijo él de mala gana—. Pero si no vuelves dentro de diez minutos, iré a buscarte.

—Trato hecho. Nos veremos antes de que pasen cinco.

El aire de la noche, aunque fresco después de la atmósfera cargada del bar, también era húmedo y se pegó a la piel sudorosa de Serena, haciéndole añorar una ducha. Al igual que en Nueva York, anduvo a paso ligero, con la cabeza bien alta y alerta, con ademanes firmes y decididos, emitiendo el mensaje gestual de que no era una presa fácil. Llevaba las llaves de manera que las puntas asomaran entre los dedos, como un puño de hierro, un truco que había aprendido en un curso de autodefensa al que había asistido años atrás.

Llegó al coche sin contratiempos y abrió la puerta del acompañante. Al encenderse la luz interior pudo ver que, efectivamente, el estuche se le había caído y estaba en el suelo. Se agachó para recogerlo, se levantó y se dio la vuelta sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con un desconocido que llevaba una camiseta y vaqueros y una mirada lasciva en sus ojos beodos.

—¡Maldición! ¡Sí que eres un buena pieza! Es difícil creer que seas la hija del viejo Kenji. Pero, ahora que te veo de cerca, ya me doy cuenta del parecido.

—¿Conocías a mi padre? —preguntó ella aferrándose al estuche y preguntándose qué podía ser más contundente, si el estuche o las llaves, en caso de que necesitara un arma.

—Claro. Kenji y yo éramos buenos amigos._ El individuo bebió un trago de la botella de cerveza que llevaba y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano. —A propósito, soy Jedite Dark, encantado de conocerte. Trabajaba en la Jota Tuerta antes de que Chiba me despidiera, el muy bastardo. No tenía motivos. ¡He trabajado allí quince malditos años! Pero Chiba me echó a la calle como si fuera una colilla. Kenji no lo hubiera hecho. Él sí lo habría arreglado todo. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar con él, le dio ese ataque al corazón y murió. Por eso quería verte. Te he estado observando desde el día que fui a hablar con Kenji. Eso fue antes de que me enterara que había estirado la pata, claro. Al principio, no sabía quién eras. Pensé que eras alguna pavita que vivía con el viejo Kenji o que le habías comprado la casa. Luego te vi en la oficina de la Jota Tuerta y, aunque me costó un poco de trabajo imaginarme quién eras, acabé sumando dos y dos cuando oí que seguías los pasos de tu difunto papá._ Dark se detuvo a echar otro trago generoso de cerveza. —Mira, el asunto es que quiero mi trabajo. Lo necesito. Corren tiempos duros y el dinero no crece en los árboles, sobre todo con las compañías aéreas despidiendo a la gente.

Serena sabía que las fábricas de aviones más importantes tenían su sede en Wichita, por no mencionar las que fabricaban componentes de aviación, instrumentos, piezas y repuestos. Toda la industria de la aeronáutica y sus derivados estaban representadas en aquella ciudad. Siempre que ocurría algo que afectaba a la industria aeronáutica, toda la economía de Wichita acusaba el golpe.

—Mire, me gustaría ayudarle, señor Dark —dijo ella recuperándose del susto—. Pero me temo que no estoy en posición de contradecir la autoridad del señor Chiba.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él con una nota agria en la voz —. Kenji te ha dejado su parte en la empresa, ¿no? Al menos es lo que he oído decir por ahí. Eso quiere decir que tienes los mismos derechos que él. Podrías volverme a poner en nómina si quisieras.

—No, es imposible. De verdad. Ahora, si me disculpa...

—No, no te disculpo, señorita ricachona. Creo que me estás tomando el pelo, eso es. Te he visto bailar esta noche con Chiba. Si no te lo has metido ya en el bolsillo, me como el sombrero. Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa. Vas y le dices que has vuelto a admitirme y asunto concluido.

—Lo siento, no puedo. Ahora, tengo que irme...

—Tú no vas a ninguna parte, bruja rubia. No hasta que me devuelvas mi trabajo o me des lo mismo que le das a Chiba._ Con aquella amenaza, Dark tiró la botella al suelo, sobresaltando y asustando a Serena. Entonces, antes de que ella pudiera recobrarse lo bastante como para defenderse, la agarró y la empujó de espaldas para meterla en el coche que seguía con la puerta abierta.

A pesar de que Serena le golpeó salvajemente con el estuche y el manojo de llaves, haciéndole sangre y arañando su cara de comadreja, Dark se las arregló para tumbarla sobre el asiento. Primero le dio un bofetón y luego la sujetó por las muñecas. Cuando pudo recuperarse, Serena se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca babeante de Dark contra su cuello y que tironeaba salvajemente de su camisa y de sus vaqueros. Serena intentó gritar, pero él le tapó la boca con la suya. En aquel instante, Serena decidió conservar el aliento sabiendo que iba a necesitarlo para la lucha. Cuanto más tiempo se resistiera, más posibilidades había de que la patrulla de seguridad o Darien acudieran al aparcamiento.

De repente, se las arregló para levantar una rodilla y estamparla con todas sus fuerzas en la entrepierna de Dark. Él salió despedido hacia atrás, doblándose en dos y gimiendo de dolor mientras Serena se levantaba temblorosa para ver que Darien estaba junto a Dark. Su expresión era aterradora, asesina, cuando tomó al asaltante de los hombros y le puso en pie para darle un puñetazo en plena cara. Serena oyó el crujir de huesos y cartílagos y vio la sangre brotar de la nariz de Dark que salió volando hacia atrás y quedó tendido en el suelo.

Había miedo en sus ojos pequeños, pero el instinto de supervivencia le impulsó a levantarse y tratar de golpear a Darien con los puños. Darien esquivó los golpes y se dedicó a darle una paliza que no pudiera olvidar fácilmente. Serena vio entonces por qué había pasado más de una noche en la cárcel. Pensó que sería un milagro que no matara a Dark, incluso después que el individuo tomara el cuello roto de la botella de cerveza e intentara alcanzarle antes de que Darien le desarmara de una patada. Sin embargo, Darien no era tan impulsivo que no supiera detenerse. Dark todavía estaba vivo en medio de cristales y la cerveza derramada, quejándose y sangrando, cuando Darien dejó de golpearle y se acercó a él para mirarle lleno de ira.

—Vuelve a tocarla una sola vez y te mato, desgraciado._ Darien se agachó a recoger las llaves. —¿Estás bien? —le preguntó secamente a Serena. Temblando, cubriéndose el pecho con los jirones de su camisa destrozada, los ojos muy abiertos en su cara pálida, Serena asintió mientras luchaba por contener los sollozos. —Vuelve al coche, cariño. Te llevo a casa. Quiero salir de aquí antes de que llegue la patrulla. Esta es una noche que no quiero pasar en el calabozo.

—Pero... ¿y él? —preguntó Serena subiendo al coche y poniéndose el cinturón con manos temblorosas.

—Llamaré una ambulancia —dijo Darien en tono cortante.

—No... me hagas más favores... Chiba —siseó Dark entre jadeos.

—Como tú digas._ Darien se encogió de hombros, cerró la puerta de Serena, se sentó al volante y puso el coche en marcha. Salió a toda velocidad, haciendo chirriar los neumáticos. Entró en la calle mayor sin aminorar la marcha y saltándose los semáforos.

-Darien, por favor. Ve más despacio. Estás furioso, conduces demasiado deprisa y ni siquiera te has puesto el cinturón —dijo ella con voz tranquila. Al oírla, Darien se desvió por una calle lateral y aparcó junto al bordillo. Por entonces, Serena estaba tan alterada que rompió a llorar. A su lado, Darien masculló una imprecación, le soltó el cinturón y la abrazó acunándola contra su pecho.

-Venga, venga. No llores, cariño._ Entonces se dio cuenta de que la camisa de Serena estaba destrozada. Volvió a maldecir. -¡El muy bastardo! ¡Tendría que haberle matado!

—No... Estoy bien. De verdad.

—Dime por qué demonios Dark intentaba violarte, ¡maldita sea!

—Estaba borracho. De algún modo sabía quién era yo...

—Sí, es el tipo que te ha estado siguiendo. La camioneta vieja es suya, por eso me resultaba conocida.

—¡Dios! ha estado espiándome desde el día en que llegué, tratando de averiguarlo todo sobre mí y reuniendo valor para abordarme. Ha dicho que trabajaba para la Jota Tuerta antes de que tú le despidieras.

—Exacto. Siempre tuvo problemas con la bebida, pero se las arregló para controlarse hasta hace poco, cuando su esposa se divorció y yo me enteré de que bebía durante el trabajo. El no quiso admitir que era alcohólico y someterse a un tratamiento, como yo le aconsejé, de modo que tuve que despedirle. La maquinaria siempre es peligrosa, no podía dejar que manejara tubos y taladros poniéndose en peligro él mismo y al resto del personal.

—No, claro que no —dijo Serena—. Pero está terriblemente furioso contigo por haberle despedido. Quería que yo volviera a admitirle y cuando le he dicho que no podía, se ha puesto violento. Nos ha visto bailar esta noche y ha dicho que yo... seguramente estaba acostándome contigo. Y entonces me ha dicho que o bien le readmitía, o bien le daba lo que te estaba dando a ti. Después ha enloquecido y me ha atacado.

—Bueno, ya no tienes que preocuparte más por él. Después de lo de esta noche, no volverá a molestarte. Te lo garantizo.

—Quizá no, pero... ¿No deberíamos denunciarle a la policía? ¿Y si está lo bastante desequilibrado como para intentar otra cosa?

—¿Como qué? Es un cobarde, Serena. Fíjate cuánto tiempo ha necesitado para reunir valor y abordarte. Y estoy seguro que lo ha sacado casi todo de la botella. No, creo que podemos olvidarnos de Jedite Dark. Ha tenido su oportunidad y la ha echado a perder. Pero, ¡maldita sea! Cuando viste que estaba borracho y violento, ¿por qué no le prometiste que volverías a contratarle? Luego, a salvo, podías habérmelo contado para que yo tomara medidas.

—Yo... No lo sé. Todo sucedió tan rápido que ni siquiera pensé. Y si te atreves a decir una sola palabra sobre las mujeres y sus emociones, y que son incapaces de manejar una situación difícil tan bien como un hombre, me bajo del coche y me voy andando a casa.

—No, oye. Ven aquí. Este barrio es el refugio de los mendigos y de los borrachos, por no hablar de los adolescentes armados. Hoy es viernes por la noche. Mira, Serena, los hombres y las mujeres pensamos de manera distinta, es un hecho constatado. Pero eso no significa que unos sean mejor que otros. Hay muchos hombres emotivos e igual número de mujeres de sangre fría.

—Pero yo no soy de ésas, ¿no?

—No, yo no he dicho eso. Estoy diciendo que todo el mundo es distinto y que hay muchas clases de situaciones. Nadie puede predecir al cien por cien el comportamiento de otro y tampoco ese comportamiento es correcto el cien por cien de las veces. Cuando pensaste que yo era un violador, mantuviste la cabeza fría y me dejaste seco de un golpe. Esta noche, te has defendido todo lo que has podido, de manera que he podido llegar a tiempo de ayudarte. Eso no lo hace una mujer que no tiene los pies sobre la tierra, pequeña. Por mucho que seas una mujer emocional o emotiva o como tú quieras. Y ahora no vayas a enfadarte conmigo. Me refiero a que sientes las cosas profundamente. Aquí, Serena —dijo apoyando la mano sobre su corazón—. Creo que siempre has sido así y que siempre lo serás. Por eso siempre vas por ahí quejándote y guardándome un resentimiento propio de un caballo. _Serena no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—Supongo que te gustaría quitármelo, ¿no?

—Entre otras cosas._ Darien le tomó la cara entre las manos y le secó las lágrimas con la yema de los pulgares.

—¡Ah, no! Eso sí que no. Después de lo que has dicho en el Cowboy, no voy a seguirte la corriente ni loca.

—¿En serio? pues tendré que demostrarte lo que quiero decir —murmuró él. Le alzó la barbilla y la besó, tiernamente al principio, con más insistencia cuando ella no protestó. Serena deseaba que la besara, que borrara el recuerdo de Dark abrazándola y besándola. Como si conociera sus deseos, Darien le pasó la lengua por el contorno de los labios, dejándolos ardientes y húmedos antes de introducirla en su boca. La saboreó explorándola profundamente hasta que Serena gimió, llena de ardor y de deseo. El corazón le latía desbocado cuando le acarició el pelo rizado del cuello. Darien todavía le sujetaba el rostro. Entonces le besó la mejilla, el cuello y la garganta antes de separarse de ella. Serena estaba desilusionada. —Se está haciendo tarde y el tiempo va a empeorar. ¿Ves aquello a lo lejos? — dijo señalando un estallido de relámpagos en el horizonte—. Es una tormenta de calor. Puede estallar en horas o puede tardar días. Sin embargo, será mejor que nos vayamos._ Serena asintió en silencio. No confiaba en sí misma lo bastante como para hablar. A los pocos minutos, Darien llegaba a la glorieta frente a su casa. La acompañó a la puerta iluminada por dos faros grandes de carruaje que se encendían electrónicamente cuando oscurecía. Tomó las llaves de sus manos y abrió la puerta. —¿Quieres que entre contigo, Serena?_ Serena deseaba desesperadamente decir que sí, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza.

—No, yo... Creo que me daré una ducha y me meteré en la cama, si no te importa. Siento que Dark nos haya estropeado la noche. Todo era maravilloso hasta que él ha aparecido.

—Sí, tienes razón. Lo comprendo. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Darien._ Darien le puso una mano en la nuca y la acercó a sí para besarla una vez más, dejando a Serena ruborizada, con las rodillas temblando y muy consciente de su deseo cuando se separó de ella.

—¿Estás segura de que no cambiarás de opinión y me dejarás pasar?

—Completamente segura.

—No, es al contrario. Estés segura o no, no cambiarás de opinión.

—Bien, no cambiaré de opinión.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que no esté desilusionado. Cierra cuando me vaya y no se te olvide conectar la alarma.

—No te preocupes. Gracias por la cena y por el baile.

—De nada, cariño.

Darien echó a andar con las manos en los bolsillos, silbando una canción. Hasta que Serena no cerró la puerta y cerró el pestillo no se dio cuenta de que había estado silbando Dime qué sueñas.


	13. Capítulo 12

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! Os dejo los tres capítulos finales. La historia es breve pero intensa, espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí. El doce y el trece contienen lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por leerme.  
**

**Capítulo Doce**

**Una Tormenta Eléctrica.**

Al rememorar las notas tristes del saxofón que había oído bailando con Darien, Serena estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta y pedirle que volviera. En cambio, conectó la alarma y subió con movimientos cansinos las escaleras, vívidamente consciente de lo vacía que estaba la casa. Con más de mil metros cuadrados, era demasiado grande para una persona, aunque comprendía por qué la había comprado su padre, era un símbolo tangible de su éxito. Pero Serena hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de tener a alguien con quien compartir aquella vastedad y no sentirse tan sola. Y si era sincera consigo misma, tenía que admitir que ese alguien era Darien.

¿Por qué había dejado que se marchara? ¿Acaso no le había complicado ya la vida? ¿Acaso no estaba presente en sus sueños más inquietos? ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo a dar aquel paso? Darien no era Seiya. Sabía que podía dejar a un lado sus dudas, lo mucho que deseaba hacerlo, lo mucho que deseaba a Darien. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, él se había ido.

Se desvistió y tiró la camisa a la basura. No quería tener nada que Dark hubiera tocado. Después, se metió en el baño y se enjabonó una y otra vez hasta que se sintió limpia. Se secó y se puso un camisón de seda largo y negro que caía sensualmente sobre su piel. Acababa de apagar la luz para meterse en la cama cuando sonó el teléfono. Serena lo buscó con manos torpes en la oscuridad.

-¿Hola?

—¿Sabes lo que pienso, Serena?_ La voz de Darien era grave y aterciopelada, sonaba al oído como una lenta caricia a lo largo de la columna vertebral, provocando escalofríos de excitación en Serena. —Creo que tú no deseas estar sola esta noche. Creo que no querías que me fuera. Por eso ahora estoy preguntándome que harás si vuelvo. ¿Serena? ¿Serena, sigues ahí? Sí, claro. Sé que estás ahí. Puedo oírte respirar. Hace que me imagine cómo respirarías tumbada sobre mi pecho después de haber hecho el amor...

—Yo... ya he cerrado la casa —dijo ella casi sin aliento. El cuadro que Darien había evocado era tan claro en su mente, tan tentador, que quería hacerlo realidad sin parase a pensar en las consecuencias. Darien se echó a reír.

—Tengo una llave, ¿no te acuerdas? Desde la noche en que me confundiste con un violador y armaste todo aquel lío, no me has pedido el juego de llaves que me dio tu padre. Supongo que lo olvidaste con todo el jaleo.

—Sí, pero no importa. Verás, también he conectado la alarma._ Darien volvió a reír de una forma suave, sexy y profunda.

—¿Crees que no conozco el código para desactivarla? Te equivocas. Además, seguro que ni se te ha pasado por la cabeza cambiarlo._ Darien hizo una pausa para dejar que lo pensara y después continuó. —¿Estás en la cama tú también?_ Serena sabía que debía negarlo, que debía mentir y decir que se hallaba de pie y vestida. Pero sus labios se negaron a cooperar con su cerebro.

—Sí, yo también estoy en la cama._ Se preguntó extrañada si aquella era realmente su voz, tan susurrante, tan sensual, tan trémula de anticipación y deseo. Las manos le temblaban sosteniendo el teléfono. Tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo era melaza sobre un fuego lento.

—¿Qué llevas puesto?

—Un camisón de seda.

—¿Nada más, Serena?

-No.

—¿De qué color?

—Negro.

Serena le oyó tomar aliento y volvió a sentir escalofríos. Sabía sin necesidad de preguntarlo que él la estaba viendo tumbada en la cama con el camisón que envolvía su cuerpo como un capullo, contrastando con su piel de porcelana, con sus cabellos rubios, sueltos y derramados a su alrededor. Supo que él se estaba imaginando que entraba en aquella habitación desnudo y se metía en la cama, la tomaba entre sus brazos y le desgarraba el camisón.

—Si me acerco y entro, ¿me esperarás en la cama? ¿Quieres?_ Después de un tenso, provocativo e interminable momento de silencio, Serena contestó.

—Sí, te esperaré.

—Voy ahora mismo.

La mano de Serena todavía temblaba cuando colgó. Pensó que debía haberse vuelto loca. ¿Qué había hecho? Su desastrosa relación con Seiya había empezado igual, rindiéndose a él en contra de lo que le dictaba el sentido común. Debía encender la luz, salir de la cama, vestirse y recibir a Darien en la puerta. Tenía que explicarle que Había cometido un error, que había cambiado de idea. Sin embargo, no se movió de donde estaba. La luna se filtraba por los postigos medio abiertos. Los latidos de su corazón no se habían calmado. El calor que había invadido su cuerpo no se disipaba. Sintió que tenía fiebre y que sólo la frescura de las sábanas impedía que su cuerpo se encendiera en llamas. Estuvo a punto de levantarse y bajar el termostato porque el aire de la habitación le parecía tan bochornoso como el de la calle. Pero una perversa combinación de aletargamiento y suspense nervioso la mantuvo inmóvil. Deseó que lloviera, pero Darien le había dicho que los relámpagos que restallaban en el horizonte eran una tormenta seca y que, si se desataba, faltaban horas o incluso días para que eso sucediera. De modo que se quedó quieta, con el oído preparado para distinguir el ronroneo de su coche, esperando.

Pero no oyó otra cosa que los sonidos de la noche porque Darien no fue en el coche. Eran tan devastadoras las imágenes que Serena había desatado en su mente que tomó las llaves de Kenji y salió de su casa a pie. Antes, cuando había llegado, se había puesto una camiseta y unos pantalones de chándal. Echó a correr por las sinuosas calles de Vickridge, alumbrándose con las farolas y los relámpagos que encendían el horizonte. Hacía tanto bochorno que, a pesar de estar en buena forma física le costaba trabajo respirar mientras corría.

Sin embargo, no aminoró el paso. En diez minutos había llegado a la casa de estilo Tudor, la casa de Serena. Y ella estaba arriba, esperándole, tumbada en la cama sin otra ropa que su camisón negro. Las ingles le ardieron al pensarlo. Las luces de la puerta todavía estaban encendidas, facilitándole el acceso. Todavía jadeaba cuando metió la llave en la cerradura.

Arriba, Serena oyó el ruido que hacía el pestillo al descorrerse. La puerta se abrió y los truenos sonaron más fuerte que antes. «¡Darien está aquí!» ¿Pero cómo? No había oído el coche. Debía haber llegado corriendo. ¿Y si no era él? Y si era un ladrón, o peor aún, Jedite Dark que llegaba a terminar lo que había empezado en el aparcamiento. Sus nervios tensos estaban provocando que su imaginación se desbocara. Oyó el pitido de la alarma al ser desactivada y nadie más que Darien y ella conocían el código. Pero quizá quien estuviera en la planta baja no necesitaba el código, quizá había encontrado el sistema de alarma y había cortado los cables... todas las escenas de películas de suspense que había visto en televisión pasaron en un segundo por su cabeza.

«No», volvió a decirse. «Te estás comportando como una tonta». Era Darien quien subía las escaleras con pies ligeros y jadeante. Al instante, una sombra más oscura que la penumbra se recortó en la puerta de su habitación. Serena no alcanzó a verle la cara.

—¿Darien? —susurró insegura, medio emocionada y medio asustada, con el corazón a punto de estallar—. ¿Darien?_ La sombra no respondió. En cambio se acercó más a ella, despacio, buscando las zonas más oscuras mientras se quitaba la camiseta y la tiraba a un lado. Se descalzó sin preocuparse de desatar las zapatillas y sin dejar de acercarse. Los calcetines cayeron al suelo a continuación. Entonces se bajó al mismo tiempo los pantalones y los calzoncillos. Desnudo, se quedó al borde de la cama, contemplándola.

Serena era todo lo que Darien había soñado, tumbada, esperándole. La luz difusa de la luna bailaba sobre su piel, su resplandor plateado la hacía parecer como una hechicera de otro mundo. Su piel resplandecía tan blanca y nacarada como una perla. El pelo parecía un halo de oro en torno a su cabeza. El camisón negro que llevaba era tan sencillo en su elegancia que Darien supo lo mucho que debía haber costado. Tenía unos tirantes finos, uno de los cuales había resbalado hasta el brazo, un corpiño en forma de corazón y un escote en forma de uve que dejaba al descubierto la curvatura de sus senos que bajaban y subían rápidamente, como la vena que palpitaba en su hermoso cuello. Desde el corpiño, el camisón seguía como un sudario hasta los tobillos. Empezando en el dobladillo, una raja subía hasta el muslo, dejando ver una pierna larga y tentadora. Darien había visto prendas que dejaban ver mucho más, pero ni los saltos de cama ni las mujeres que los habían llevado podían compararse con Serena. Pensó que era la mujer más sexy que había conocido y por un momento tuvo miedo de no poder controlarse, de acabar antes de haber empezado.

—¿Darien? —murmuró ella insegura cuando el colchón se hundió bajo su peso.

Pero las preguntas murieron en sus labios porque él asaltó su boca con una avidez de fiera hambrienta. Serena no volvió a hablar, se entregó mientras él hundía las manos en sus cabellos y levantaba el rostro hacia sí. La besó con fuerza, le mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de dibujarlo con su lengua. Entonces, entró en su boca y sus lenguas se trabaron. Eran tan fuertes las sensaciones que provocaba en ella, que Serena no supo cómo sus propias manos le habían acariciado el pecho hasta enredarse en su pelo, atrayéndole más cerca mientras respondía a sus besos con pasión creciente y gimiendo.

Después de largos minutos en los que deseó sentirse desnuda contra su piel, las manos de Darien fueron a sus hombros y bajaron el camisón para descubrir sus pechos. Entonces, como si él también hubiera estado deseando apretarla contra sí, la estrechó con fuerza, enterrando el rostro contra su garganta, mordisqueando el punto donde el hombro se unía con la nuca. Como la tormenta que azotaba el cielo nocturno, Serena sintió una sacudida eléctrica que la obligó a arquear la espalda haciendo que sus senos henchidos se aplastaran contra e pecho de Darien. Él dejó escapar un gemido grave y prolongado, y besó su piel enfebrecida antes de lamer la vena que pulsaba en el hueco de su garganta.

Aquello y el modo en que el vello de su pecho rozaban sus pezones sensitivos, torturaba a Serena de una forma tan exquisita que se volvió medio loca de deseo. Se aferró a la espalda de Darien que estaba cubierta de sudor por la carrera. Le clavó las uñas en el momento en que, en lo más hondo de sus entrañas, las brasas que él había estado avivando llamearon abrasándola. Pero, aunque se apretaba contra él sugestivamente para poder sentir la dureza de su excitación entre sus muslos, Darien se contuvo, ignorando su súplica silenciosa. En cambio, le acarició los senos con las palmas de las manos y los pezones con los pulgares en un movimiento lento y giratorio.

El placer se extendió por su cuerpo en oleadas que le hicieron encoger los pies. Pero incluso aquella reacción palideció en comparación a lo que sintió cuando, al cabo de un momento, Darien le apretó los senos hacia arriba, bajó la cabeza y se metió en la boca un pezón erguido y anhelante, chupándolo vigorosamente. En aquel instante, Serena dejó de pensar. Sólo pudo sentir, convertirse en una masa temblorosa de sensaciones devoradoras. El pezón quedó capturado entre sus dientes que lo inmovilizaron para que la lengua lo lamiera mientras ella se retorcía y gemía contra su cuerpo. Serena abría y cerraba las manos moviéndolas sobre la espalda y sobre las nalgas, buscando puntos clave, acariciando y pellizcando, arrancando gemidos de Darien. Él le lamió el valle entre los senos, escaldándolo con su lengua. Con un lametón largo y lento, bebió el sudor que se había acumulado allí antes de pasar al otro pezón, torturándolo con igual dulzura que al anterior.

Serena sentía que por primera vez en su vida comprendía lo que era ser seducida por un hombre. Que Darien todavía no hubiera hablado, que en un oscuro rincón de su mente permaneciera la duda de si era él en realidad, sólo añadía picante a su juego amoroso, dándole una dimensión prohibida y peligrosa. Él era grande y fuerte. Serena podía sentir sus músculos hinchándose y tensándose al abrazarla. Los brazos eran dos bandas de acero que la aprisionaban aunque ella era una cautiva voluntaria. Pero a pesar de toda su fuerza, de todo su salvajismo sensual, el tormento al que la sometía tenía un inconfundible fondo de ternura. Serena sabía que no sólo la consideraba una mujer, sino también una persona, que aquella noche, aquella unión, tenía más significado para él que la simple satisfacción de su lujuria.

Aquel pensamiento elevó la intensidad de sus sentimientos, de su deseo, de su anhelo. Deseaba a Darien desesperadamente, le había deseado desde el principio. Nunca había conocido un hombre como él, que la acariciara y excitara como él, que se tomara su tiempo con ella a pesar de que su respiración jadeante le decía que él también necesitaba aliviarse.

Darien volvió a buscar su boca con una urgencia que provocó una nueva sacudida eléctrica en Serena. La lengua se hundió entre sus labios, buscando, encontrando, saboreando, como si ella fuera miel caliente y él no pudiera hartarse. Serena le acariciaba incesantemente, enredaba los dedos en su pelo, buscaba el vello húmedo que cubría su pecho, exploraba los planos y ángulos de su cuerpo y trazaba los contornos de los músculos y los tendones. La carne sudorosa de Darien era como seda bajo sus manos, como la caricia sensual del camisón sobre su propia piel cuando Darien se lo subió por encima de los muslos hasta descubrir su feminidad. Le acarició suavemente el vientre con la mano que fue a posarse sobre los pétalos suaves y escondidos entre sus piernas. La tocó allí, una caricia rápida y ligera que fue una agonía dulce y salvaje para ella. Serena gimió y jadeó, buscando su boca mientras se arqueaba contra su mano. Era fuego y hielo, ardía y se derretía, inerme, indefensa frente a la necesidad exigente e instintiva de plenitud que la dominaba.

Esa vez Darien no ignoró sus gemidos implorantes, sino que introdujo los dedos profundamente en aquella suavidad sólo para sacarlos y atormentarla, derramando mercurio hirviente antes de volver a hundirlos. El pulgar abrió aquel otro valle y descubrió la llave de su placer, acariciándola en círculos hasta que ella estuvo frenética, al borde del llanto, gimiendo que la liberara. Y todo el tiempo la acariciaba, la besaba, imitando con la lengua los movimientos de los dedos. Serena se abrazó a él salvajemente, clavándole las uñas en la espalda para atraerle hacia sí.

—Por favor... te deseo, Darien. Necesito sentirte dentro de mí ahora...

Entonces él rodó hasta cubrirla, rápido y rudo en su urgencia. Le puso las manos en las corvas, le separó las piernas y, con un gruñido torturado, entró en ella, seguro, duro, hondo, dejándola sin aliento al colmarla. Serena dejó escapar un jadeo y, un grito, y levantó las nalgas para recibirle, aguantando sus empujes mientras él se movía en su interior, arrastrándola a lejanas cimas de éxtasis. Cuando los temblores crecieron en sus entrañas, Serena se aferró a él mientras se sacudía explotando antes del alivio de Darien. El tembló contra su cuerpo, con la cara contra su hombro, respirando sobre su piel de nácar, perlada de sudor.

Al cabo de un rato, Darien se retiró de ella y se dio la vuelta para yacer tumbado de espaldas. Luego la tomó entre sus brazos y la acunó sobre su pecho. Serena podía sentir que le latía el corazón con la misma furia que a ella, oír su respiración entrecortada junto a su oreja.

—¿Darien? —susurró. Darien se echó a reír, una carcajada suave, profunda, cargada de buen humor.

—¿Y si ahora te dijera que no soy tu Darien, Serena? — bromeó él acariciándole el cabello—. Eso sería un buen sobresalto, imagino. Descubrir que acabas de hacer el amor con un completo desconocido.

—¿Por eso no querías contestarme? ¿Para que pensara que eras un desconocido? Admito que dudé al principio y fue muy excitante. Pero supe que eras tú cuando me besaste. De modo que dime, ¿eres tú mi Darien? Quiero decir...

—Si tú quieres que lo sea.

—Creo que quizá sí, ya sabes.

—¿Crees? ¿Quizá? —preguntó él furioso—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, todavía no me he decido del todo. Vas a tener que hacerme el amor otra vez para que pueda tomar una decisión. Me temo que la primera vez ha sido tan increíble que estaba mareada todo el tiempo. La próxima, me controlaré mejor y así estaré en mejor posición de juzgar si mereces la pena como amante —dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa en la oscuridad.

—¿Ah, sí? Vaya, tendremos que poner manos a la obra, ¿no? Ven aquí._ Darien la abrazó con fuerza y rodó sobre un lado hasta quedar encima de ella.—¡Dios, Serena! Cuánto te he deseado —dijo besándola—. Y, ahora que eres mía, me parece que te deseo más que antes. Ya estoy listo para ti.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella capciosamente. Darien le tomó la mano y le demostró que era cierto. Serena tomó aliento y dejó la mano allí, acariciándole. —Entonces, ¿a qué esperas?_ Darien se echó a reír una vez más.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? Tenemos toda la noche.

—Sí, claro—dijo ella rodeando su cuello con los brazos—. Aun así, no quiero perder ni un minuto. ¿Tú si?

—No —susurró él antes de besarla de nuevo. La lengua penetró profundamente en su boca, acallándola febrilmente mientras que, una vez más, iniciaban el viaje de ida y vuelta al paraíso.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo Trece**

**La Gata Salvaje.**

Cuando Serena se despertó por la mañana descubrió que estaba desnuda en los brazos de Darien, bajo el dosel de la cama que habían compartido toda la noche. Él no se había marchado de madrugada, como otros hubieran hecho, sino que se había quedado con ella. Sonrió adormilada y complacida. Pensó que un hombre que pasaba toda la noche contigo tenía unas intenciones más serias que otro que no. Bostezó y se desperezó como una gata sinuosa antes de acurrucarse contra él.

—¡Hum! Eso ha estado bien. Hazlo otra vez —murmuró él con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa de satisfacción revoloteando en las comisuras de sus labios.

—¡Estás despierto!

—No del todo. Chica, me has dejado agotado. Quizá nunca sea capaz de levantarme de esta cama.

—No me digas. Bueno, entonces estarás a mi merced, ¿verdad? Aprovecharé para enseñarte un par de cosillas sobre cómo se monta un cimarrón.

—Adelante, porque si la memoria no me falla, para ser una chica de ciudad, sabes cabalgar condenadamente bien. _Darien empezó a acariciarle un pecho con la palma de su mano. Al instante, el pezón rosado se contrajo y se irguió en respuesta y una oleada de calor se derramó por el cuerpo de Serena. Darien se inclinó sobre el otro seno y chupó el pezón, jugueteando con él hasta que estuvo como su gemelo. Al final, buscó su boca y la besó profundamente. Con los labios, la lengua y las manos, pronto la tuvo gimiendo enfebrecida antes de entrar en ella. Empujó una vez, dos. Entonces, estrechándola contra su pecho, rodó sobre sí hasta que ella quedó encima. Jadeando sin aliento, Serena le contempló y vio la pasión que oscurecía sus ojos junto con la picardía que ardía en ellos. El abrió la boca para hablar.

—Darien, ni se te ocurra hacer algún comentario gracioso —le advirtió, tratando sin éxito de reprimir una sonrisa, antes de empezar a moverse lentamente.

—Yo... no iba a decir nada... cariño.

—Sí... Te he pillado._ Cuando alcanzaron la cumbre y acabaron de hacer el amor, Serena se derrumbó sobre él. Después de un rato, sus hombros empezaron a agitarse en una risa silenciosa. —¡Confiesa! —dijo alzando la cabeza para mirarle—. ¡Ibas a decirlo!

—Cariño, te repito que no._ Pero Serena sabía por la sonrisa que tampoco él alcanzaba a contener que era verdad. —Muy bien —admitió él un tanto avergonzado—. ¡Sí, maldita sea! Me conoces demasiado bien. ¿Me perdonas si te preparo el desayuno?_ Serena le besó en la punta de la nariz.

-Sí.

Se ducharon juntos. Darien dio gracias a Dios por volver a sentir el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo haciendo que Serena se desternillara de la risa cuando le contó la cantidad de duchas frías que había tomado desde que ella había llegado a la ciudad. Se enjabonaron mutuamente sin cerrar los grifos. Y, fiel a su palabra, Darien preparó el desayuno mientras ella iba al buzón a recoger el periódico.

—¿Qué secciones quieres? —preguntó sacando el periódico del envoltorio de plástico que lo protegía en caso de lluvia.

—El editorial, los deportes y las cotizaciones bursátiles de las materias primas.

—Vaya, ésa sí que es una combinación masculina que nunca había oído. Sin embargo, me temo que lucharemos por las cotizaciones.

—No, porque soy un caballero y dejaré que la leas tú primero. Siempre leo los deportes antes. Luego introduzco las cifras de las cotizaciones en mi ordenador.

—Muy bien. Aquí tienes. Vaya, el periodista deportivo es muy guapo —dijo ella contemplando la foto que acompañaba a los artículos—. Y el cronista de la bolsa tampoco está mal, ¡Hum!

—Si a ti te lo parecen. Yo no leo sus artículos por su belleza, sino porque estoy bastante de acuerdo con ellos. ¿Cómo te gustan los huevos?

—Poco hechos. Bueno, no conozco su trabajo pero si estos tipos son una muestra de lo que hay en este diario, creo que buscaré un trabajo en el Wichita Eagle si acabas echándome de la Jota Tuerta.

—No creo que debas preocuparte por eso, pequeña. No sólo estás haciendo un gran trabajo, sino que te he tomado apego. Además, no tienes ni idea de periodismo.

—Podría aprender.

—¿Dónde habré oído eso mismo antes? Pero, después de lo que he visto con mis propios ojos, no lo dudo lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, puedes olvidarlo, Serena. No vas a trabajar en otro sitio que no sea en la Jota Tuerta, que es donde debes estar, a mi lado.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad. Fin de la discusión. Ahora, dame mi parte del periódico, por favor. Por mucho que me gusten sus artículos, no quiero que se te caiga la baba con la foto de esos periodistas mientras desayuno.

—De acuerdo. Pero ahora me gustan los hombres con pelo negro y ninguno de los dos tiene.

—Perfecto. Llevaré un tinte rubio para cada hombre que conozcas.

Serena estalló en carcajadas y estuvo a punto de atragantarse. Lo cierto fue que no pudo acordarse de otro fin de semana en el que se hubiera reído más. Darien provocaba su risa y le hacía el amor constantemente. Sólo volvió a su casa una vez a recoger ropa y el coche. Incluso entonces la obligó a acompañarle para que pudiera ver su casa por primera vez.

Como la de su padre, estaba muy bien decorada, pero obviamente era el territorio de un hombre, carecía de un toque femenino. Sin embargo, a diferencia de la mayoría de casas de solteros, estaba limpia y ordenada. Serena no había esperado menos de un hombre que incluso mandaba sus vaqueros a la tintorería. El lunes por la mañana, un poco más tarde de lo habitual, Darien la llevó a la oficina insistiendo en que era una tontería que fueran en dos coches.

—¿A quién le importa lo que diga la gente? —dijo Darien adivinando lo que le preocupaba—. No nos metemos en sus vidas privadas y no consiento que se metan en la nuestra._ Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Amy ya estaba en su puesto hablando por teléfono.

—¿Puede esperar un momento? —dijo a su interlocutor. Después, pulsó el botón de espera y se dirigió a Serena—. Es una llamada de larga distancia para ti, Serena. De Nueva York.

—¡Oh, no! Espero que no sea mi madre.

—No, es un hombre. Su nombre es... Espera un momento, lo tengo apuntado por aquí. Sí, Seiya Kou. ¿Quieres que lo pase a tu despacho?

Durante un largo rato, Serena no contestó. Le sorprendía que Seiya la hubiera localizado y aún más que la llamara. Era muy consciente de que Darien estaba a su lado, de la tensión que agarrotaba su cuerpo, de que otra vez parecía un depredador a punto de saltar. Sabía que él no quería que contestase la llamada de Seiya. Incluso le extrañaba que no hubiera contestado él mismo a Amy. Entonces se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de toda su verborrea machista y de su comportamiento altanero, él jamás se inmiscuiría en sus decisiones aunque se tratara una cuestión de vida o muerte para él.

—Sí, pasa la llamada a mi despacho, Amy. Creo que le debo eso —dijo mirando a Darien.

—Lo que tú digas —dijo él sin expresión. Un músculo palpitaba en su mandíbula y Serena supo que la situación no le era indiferente. Entonces, Darien se metió en su despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Serena hizo lo mismo y descolgó el teléfono.

—Hola, Seiya —dijo fríamente—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_ Hablaron durante media hora. En cuanto colgó, Darien apareció en su despacho. Serena se imaginó que había estado todo el tiempo pendiente de su propio teléfono, esperando a que se apagara la luz que indicaba que su línea estaba ocupada.

—¿Qué quería tu antiguo prometido? —preguntó con un ligero énfasis en la palabra antiguo y con su célebre cara de póquer.

—Pues... disculparse por la discusión que tuvimos en Europa, la que nos llevó a romper. Dice que me echa de menos y me ha preguntado cuándo pienso volver a Nueva York. Me ha dado a entender que desde que dejé la firma las cosas no han ido tan bien como antes y me ha ofrecido no sólo mi antiguo trabajo, sino también una asociación completa. Ha acabado diciendo que le gustaría mucho renovar nuestro compromiso.

—Comprendo —dijo él en tono tenso—. ¿Y cuál ha sido tu respuesta?_ Serena no pudo responderle porque en aquel momento entró Molly corriendo, visiblemente asustada.

—Darien, Rubeus acaba de llamar —anunció agitadamente —. Tienes que ir ahora mismo al Pareja de Doses Número Siete. Ese estúpido de Dark le ha prendido fuego y está ardiendo fuera de control.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Serena—. Darien espera. Voy contigo._ Apenas tuvo tiempo de recoger el bolso y correr detrás de él que llegó al coche antes y esperó el tiempo justo hasta que ella subiera para arrancar. Cuando Serena consiguió abrocharse el cinturón, ya iba a toda velocidad por las calles en dirección Norte.

—Llama a Rubeus a su móvil. Averigua qué demonios ha pasado y qué han hecho hasta ahora._ Serena obedeció. El capataz contestó inmediatamente.

—Rubeus, soy Serena. Darien y yo estamos de camino. ¿Puedes informarnos de lo que sepas y de las medidas que habéis tomado hasta ahora? —preguntó ella mientras Darien se concentraba en conducir.

—Bueno, no hay demasiado que contar, excepto lo que ya le he dicho a Molly. Tuvimos un problema con el equipo. Anders, el encargado de esta zona, dejó su rutina habitual y fue a revisar las tuberías de extracción del Numero Siete. Cuando llegó allí, el fuego ya había empezado, pero vio la vieja camioneta de Dark que se alejaba a toda velocidad. Por eso pensamos que Jedite es el responsable.

—¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

—¿Quién puede decirlo? Sé tanto como tú. Un cóctel molotov, un cartucho de dinamita... ¡Demonios! Cualquier cosa parecida. Pero lo que fuera, ha echo volar por los aires la viga del péndulo. Anders dice que hay trozos por todas partes y que se ha extendido el fuego al campo colindante. He llamado a los bomberos que también vienen para acá.

—¿Hay algún herido?

—No, aunque si Anders hubiera llegado dos minutos antes ahora estaría muerto. Ha tenido suerte de que su furgoneta se haya quedado sin batería esta mañana.

—¿Has llamado al sheriff, Rubeus?

—Por supuesto. También están en camino. Probablemente también manden un grupo de artificieros si descubrimos que Jedite ha saboteado más de un pozo. Nuestros hombres ya lo están investigando.

—Bien._ Aquello parecía cubrir todo lo que a Serena se le ocurría. Cortó la comunicación y le repitió el informe a Darien.

—Rubeus es un buen hombre y un capataz excelente —dijo él—. Estoy seguro de que ha hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano y tiene la situación controlada. Lo sabremos cuando lleguemos._ Sin previo aviso descargó su puño contra el volante. —¡Maldito Dark! Tendría que haberte hecho caso y denunciarle a la policía el viernes cuando te atacó. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de lo loco y desesperado que está. Pero no, le eché la culpa al alcohol pensando que después de la pelea se iría con el rabo entre las piernas y no supondría nunca más una amenaza, ni para ti ni para la Jota Tuerta. ¡Dios mío! ¿Y si no hubiera escogido un pozo como objetivo? ¿Y si hubiera ido a por ti?

—Pero no lo ha hecho.

—Eso no importa. ¡Podría haberlo intentado! —dijo Darien apretando las manos sobre el volante—. Jamás habría podido perdonarme que te hiciera daño. No estoy seguro de que hubiera sobrevivido cuando le pusiera las manos encima.

—Entonces, me alegro de que no lo haya intentado conmigo.

Serena sospechaba que Darien era muy capaz de cumplir su amenaza. Aunque era emocionante saber lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella y que estaba más que dispuesto a salir en su defensa, cuando recordaba la paliza que le había dado a Dark en el aparcamiento se echaba a temblar. Le costaba trabajo creer que el hombre que le hacía el amor con tanta fuerza y pasión, y con tanta ternura al mismo tiempo, podía ser tan letal.

En muchos aspectos era un atavismo del siglo pasado. Serena pensaba que ése era uno de sus principales atractivos. Recordó la sensación que había tenido en el taxi al llegar a Wichita. Darien encajaba en aquella visión. Podía imaginárselo saliendo de la nube de fuego y el humo que empañaba el horizonte, cubierto de polvo, con un revólver en cada mano.

Los camiones de la compañía y otros vehículos estaban aparcados sin orden en el lugar del siniestro. Un oficial del sheriff detuvo el coche, pero les dejó pasar cuando Darien se identificó. La visión era dantesca. Un alto chorro de fuego salía rugiendo del pozo y se hinchaba en el aire. Las tuberías de gas habían reventado. El fuego y el humo arrasaban el campo y allí era donde los bomberos concentraban sus primeros esfuerzos para evitar que se propagara a otros pozos o tanques de almacenaje. El agua salía a presión de las mangueras conectadas a los camiones cisterna. Los hombres manejaban maquinaria pesada excavando zanjas a lo lejos, para el caso de que tuvieran que hacer un cortafuegos.

—Espera aquí —le ordenó Darien con firmeza. Darien se cubrió la cara con un pañuelo para defenderse de las volutas de humo acre y negro, y echó a correr hacia Rubeus. De pie en medio de la confusión, el capataz hablaba con el sheriff mientras que gritaba órdenes a sus hombres al mismo tiempo. Serena estaba furiosa por tener que quedarse detrás del coche. Sin embargo, tenía el suficiente sentido común como para darse cuenta de que no podía hacer nada allí, de que sólo sería un estorbo. Las sirenas ulularon cuando más coches de bomberos y camiones cisterna entraron en escena. Serena vio que un oficial de la oficina del sheriff hablaba por radio y pensó que sí había algo que ella podía hacer. Subió al coche y marcó el número de la compañía.

—Amy, soy Serena. Ponme con Molly inmediatamente, por favor. Molly, necesito que cojas todo el dinero que necesites de la caja de gastos corrientes y vayas a un restaurante de comida rápida, a una tienda de comidas preparadas o a donde te parezca mejor. Compra emparedados y patatas fritas para dar de comer a un ejército y mira a ver si puedes conseguir bidones de limonada o té frío. Entre el calor del verano y el fuego, esto es un infierno. Además, la situación es bastante mala y no creo que vaya a solucionarse pronto. No sé cuántos de los hombres se han traído la comida y mucho menos si tienen que beber. Deja puestos los contestadores y llévate a Amy y Grace contigo. En cuanto acabéis, venid aquí. Mientras, llamaré a Stella al taller y le diré que se reúna con nosotras para ayudar. Yo creo que entre las cinco podremos arreglarnos.

—Entendido —dijo Molly—. Allá vamos._ Dando gracias a Dios de que Molly fuera tan eficiente, Serena cortó la comunicación y llamó a Stella para darle instrucciones. Cuando terminó, se quedó sin nada que hacer. Más de una vez tuvo que arrancar el coche y poner el aire acondicionado. Cuando Darien volvió, le contó lo que había organizado.

—Buena idea, Serena. Yo tendría que haber pensado en eso.

—No, tú ya tienes bastantes quebraderos de cabeza, Darien —dijo ella contemplando el pozo ardiendo—. ¿Qué se puede hacer? ¿Es posible apagar el fuego?

—Quizá. Como sabrás ya, los pozos que necesitan bombas de extracción es porque no tienen la presión suficiente para que el crudo suba a la superficie. Además, el rendimiento de éste ha estado disminuyendo, lo que significa que se estaba agotando. Era uno de lo pozos que estaba pensando cerrar. Lo que vamos a hacer es tratar de extinguir el fuego y sellar el pozo, pero no sé cuánto tardaremos.

Al final, tardaron varios días en extinguir el fuego y poner un cierre en el pozo y en el conducto del gas. También hubo que limpiar la zona de escombros. Entre tanto, Dark fue arrestado y en su garaje se encontraron pruebas que, con el testimonio de Anders, le inculparon definitivamente. Finalmente, se quedó en la cárcel por no tener dinero para pagar la fianza.

Durante los días que Darien estuvo supervisando las operaciones, Serena y él tuvieron poco tiempo para estar juntos. Tuvo que soportar desilusionada que volviera a su casa sucio, hambriento y agotado, y sólo la llamaba por teléfono para informarle de las operaciones y darle las buenas noches. Después, se quedaba dormido apenas había colgado. Los dos habían establecido el acuerdo tácito de no hacer comentarios sobre la llamada de Seiya.

Pero Serena sabía que, en cuanto la crisis se solucionara, tendrían que proseguir la conversación que Molly había interrumpido. Serena empleó aquellos días para reflexionar acerca de su futuro. No tenía el menor deseo de renovar su compromiso con Seiya y así se lo hizo saber. En aquella conversación supo que su interés principal en ella no se basaba en el amor, sino en el hecho de que la firma de importación-exportación no funcionaba igual sin ella.

Que después de todo Seiya tuviera que reconocer su valía, resultaba gratificante. Pero no bastaba para que Serena renunciara a su nuevo trabajo. Se dio cuenta sorprendida de que no había echado de menos a Seiya. Su padre tenía razón. Seiya era un figurín que había encajado en el mundo fatuo de su madre y en sus propias aspiraciones profesionales. Y debido a eso, Serena se había convencido a sí misma de que le quería, negándose a ver que entre ellos no existía verdadera pasión.

Serena reconoció que había acogido con cierto alivio su despido y la posibilidad de disponer de tiempo para sí misma. Sin embargo, la ausencia de Darien era patente. Serena pasaba las noches dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dormir, añorando el calor de su cuerpo. Cuando le informaron de que había resultado herido, estuvo al borde de sufrir un ataque de nervios hasta que se aseguró de que no era nada serio. Entonces supo que le amaba, lo profundamente que hubiera sentido su pérdida. Se dio cuenta de que no deseaba otra cosa que quedarse en Kansas y pasar el resto de su vida junto a Darien Chiba.

Con aquel pensamiento en mente, Serena se arregló con especial cuidado esa noche. También puso un mimo especial en la cena que se había ofrecido a preparar para los dos, sintiendo que le debía una cena casera después de todas las veces que él la había invitado a cenar en tantos restaurantes distintos. Le había dicho que le gustaban los espaguetis, de modo que Serena los había preparado con pasta fresca y salsa, junto con ensalada italiana y pan de ajo. Cuando Darien llegó, contribuyó a la cena con una botella de un vino magnífico. Comieron en la cocina para poder ver el atardecer por las cristaleras que daban al patio.

—Los atardeceres son realmente hermosos aquí —dijo ella mientras Darien quitaba la mesa y servía el café—. Y de noche puedes ver las estrellas incluso en el centro de la ciudad. Nunca me habían parecido tan cercanas. Es como si pudiera levantar la mano y tocarlas.

—No hay nada como el cielo nocturno sobre la pradera — dijo Darien. Después hizo una pausa antes de preguntar—. ¿Sabes, Serena? No me has dicho lo que le contestaste a Seiya Kou y creo que deberíamos hablar de eso. Pero antes, he pensado que podíamos jugar una mano de póquer.

—¿Póquer? —repitió ella genuinamente sorprendida—. ¿Qué clase de póquer?

—Sólo se sacan dos cartas.

—Me parece que nunca he oído hablar de una variedad de póquer como la que tú dices._ Darien sacó una caja del bolsillo dentro de la que venía un mazo de cartas. Las barajó y las dejó delante de ella para que cortara. Cuando lo hubo hecho, extendió las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Este es el trato —dijo mirándola intensamente—. Cada uno sacaremos dos cartas y las pondremos boca arriba sobre la mesa. Si por suerte sacas las dos jotas tuertas, te daré el dos por ciento de las acciones que Kenji me dejó. Por otro lado, si soy yo el que las saca, en vez de volver a Nueva York y casarte con Seiya Kou, te quedarás en Wichita y te casarás conmigo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Has dicho que me case contigo, Darien?

—¿He tartamudeado? Esa es la apuesta, Serena. ¿Vas o no?

Serena estaba tan atónita con su declaración que no podía hablar. Por supuesto, había fantaseado con que Darien se le declarara, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto. Las manos empezaron a temblarle. Se preguntó qué pasaría si por milagro ella robaba las dos jotas y él no. ¿Y si ninguno de los dos las sacaba? Se lo preguntó a Darien.

—Entonces gana la carta más alta y el perdedor preparará el desayuno mañana. ¿Qué me dices? Tienes la oportunidad de convertirte en socia al cincuenta por ciento de la compañía o... —Darien le sonrió con insolencia—. Casarte conmigo. ¿Aceptas la apuesta?_ Lentamente, con manos temblorosas, Serena sacó dos cartas.

—¿No vas a mirarlas? —preguntó él levantando una ceja.

—Hasta que tú no robes las tuyas, no.

—De acuerdo._ Rápidamente, sin mirar al mazo, Darien extrajo dos cartas. Sólo entonces Serena dio la vuelta a las suyas y se quedó con la boca abierta al ver que eran dos jotas tuertas.

—Pero... ¡Esto es increíble! ¿Sabes qué probabilidades hay de que salgan a la primera?

—Sí, lo sé. Parece que te vas a quedar con ese dos por ciento y..._ Darien enseñó sus dos cartas sin dejar de sonreír descaradamente. —...a casarte conmigo, dulzura._ Serena se quedó en blanco un momento sin comprender lo que había pasado. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que Darien había hecho y, con el corazón latiendo más deprisa que nunca, empezó a poner todas las cartas boca arriba.

—No tenía ninguna posibilidad de perder, ¿verdad? Ni tú tampoco. Son todas jotas tuertas. ¡Todas las cartas! Has hecho trampa.

—Sí, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, en el amor y en la guerra todo vale. Y yo te quiero, Serena._ Sus rasgos rudos se suavizaron al mirarla, sus ojos ardían de deseo y amor. —El día que te conocí fue el mejor de toda mi vida. No quiero perderte, cariño. Por favor, dime que te quedarás. Dime que te casarás conmigo.

—Sí. Y sí otra vez. ¡Oh, Darien! —dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Yo también te quiero.

Darien se levantó y la tomó en brazos, besándola apasionadamente mientras la llevaba al dormitorio. Serena le echó los brazos al cuello y respondió a sus besos con un fervor igual, convencida de que aquella vez sentía algo especial por alguien especial. Aquella vez, sabía sin la menor sombra de duda que no se equivocaba. Y como respuesta a sus pensamientos, al pasar frente a la puerta del estudio, le pareció oír el eco de las carcajadas de su padre y el sonido satisfecho de su voz.

«¡Mis dos gatos salvajes juntos por fin!»

«Gracias, papa», dijo en silencio antes de sonreír a Darien con el corazón en los ojos.

—Bueno, supongo que esta potrilla está apunto de ser laceada y marcada para siempre.

—No lo dudes, preciosa —dijo él con una mirada picara y ardiente—. ¿Quieres saber una cosa? Ya tengo el lazo preparado y escondido debajo de tu cama.

Serena se echó a reír. Su corazón cantaba cuando él la dejó sobre la cama y cayó sobre ella para estrecharla en sus brazos amantes para siempre.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo Catorce**

**La carta de Triunfo.**

«Tendría que haber mandado que las trajeran», pensó Darien mientras caminaba casi a tientas por el laberinto de pasillos del Hospital Wesley. El enorme jarrón de cristal con un ramo de flores variadas le entorpecía la visión. Pero había querido llevarlas el mismo, junto con el gran oso de peluche que llevaba bajo el brazo y una gorra de béisbol de los Wranglers que guardaba arrugada en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

Enseguida, llegó a la habitación de Serena en el ala de maternidad. Apartó torpemente los regalos para llamar con suavidad a la puerta. La abrió con el hombro y entró de puntillas tratando de no tropezar con nada y ver si su esposa estaba despierta. Para su sorpresa, lo estaba. La cama estaba levantada y Serena se hallaba sentaba en ella con su hijo, Kenji Tsukino Chiba, en brazos. Darien pensó que nunca la había visto tan hermosa. A la luz dorada que entraba por la ventana, su piel brillaba con resplandor propio de esa manera que les es peculiar a las madres primerizas y su pelo brillaba como el oro. Los ojos de Serena se iluminaron de amor al ver a su marido y le sonrió antes de llevarse un dedo a los labios.

—Ha mamado y acaba de dormirse. Son unas flores preciosas. Deja el jarrón en el suelo antes de que se te caiga. O ponlo encima de la mesa y acércala para que pueda verlas.

—Como desees —dijo él sonriendo y provocando la sonrisa y el rubor de Serena.

Los dos estaban seguros de que habían concebido al pequeño Kenji la noche en que habían alquilado La princesa prometida y la habían visto juntos antes de hacer el amor tiernamente hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Desde entonces, a Darien le había dado por repetir una frase de la película, «como desees», cada vez que Serena le pedía algo. Serena acarició las flores y se inclinó sobre ellas para oler su perfume.

—Gracias, amor mío. Y ya que tengo la sospecha de que ese enorme oso de peluche es para Kenji y no para mí, ¿por qué no lo dejas en su cuna? Luego puedes darnos un beso y dejaré que lo tengas en brazos.

—Nada me gustaría más._ Darien dejó el peluche en la cuna y se acercó a besar a su mujer antes de tomar al niño entre sus brazos.

—Ven aquí, mi As.

—Darien... —dijo ella fingiendo estar enfadada pero sonriendo—. Quedamos el que el niño no se llamaría ni as, ni trío, ni nada que tuviera que ver con el póquer.

—Ya lo sé, Serena. Pero, ¡maldita sea! Tienes que estar de acuerdo en que a ningún niño le gusta empezar su vida llamándose Kenji, ¿verdad que no, As?_ Darien contempló a su hijo quien, como respondiéndole, abrió unos ojos somnolientos, agitó el diminuto puño en el aire, bostezó y volvió a quedarse dormido. —Ahí tienes. ¿Lo ves?_ Darien la miró con una expresión de triunfo que no tardó, en transformarse en avergonzada cuando ella sacudió la cabeza y levantó los ojos al techo para mostrarle lo que pensaba de la pretendida respuesta del bebé. —¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba —dijo Darien apresurándose a cambiar de tema. Metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó la gorra de béisbol que puso cuidadosamente sobre la cabeza del pequeño.

_¡Darien! —exclamó ella riendo suavemente—. ¡No tienes remedio!

—De acuerdo, pero a ti te encanta.

-Sí.

—Y me quieres.

-Sí.

—Bien, porque yo también te quiero y no dejaré que te separes nunca de mí. Eres mi Reina de Corazones. Entre tú y mi As, tengo la mejor carta de triunfo de todo el mundo._ Le quitó la gorra al niño y se la puso al oso de peluche. Después acostó a Kenji en su cuna, acercó una silla junto a la cama de su esposa y sacó un mazo de cartas del bolsillo de la camisa. —Y ya que me siento terriblemente afortunado con esta racha de suerte, ¿qué tal si pasamos la tarde jugando al póquer?_ Así era como había estado entreteniéndola desde que estaba ingresada en el hospital.

—Bueno. ¿Jotas o más alto de salida?

—Como desees —dijo él.


End file.
